Whispers In The Night
by Delirious-Comfort
Summary: (Complete) AU. "Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." ― Leo Tolstoy. Emma joins a grief support group, after the loss of her best friend, where she meets Regina. They share their heartbreaking stories and an intimate friendship ensues. Swan Queen romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first story. Be somewhat gentle? :)**

"Emma? Are you ready to share your story?" Paul, the group leader looked at her with encouraging eyes. She took a breath and nodded.

"Hi. So my name is Emma Swan. I'm 26. As most of you know I've been coming to this support group for a while now because.." her voice trailed off as she looked around the room. Everywhere she looked expectant eyes stared back at her. Well, almost everywhere.

"It's okay Emma, take your time." Paul smiled at her.

"W-what? Oh yeah sorry about that. I suppose we are all here for the same reason right? I guess the only difference in our stories is the who and the how." There was a slight tremor in her voice as she continued, "I'm not sure how to begin or even where to begin, so if this turns into a rambling ordeal please feel free to stop me at any time." That comment earned her a chuckle from the crowd.

She ran a hand through her long locks while her other hand held on to a picture. She didn't dare to look at it. "I suppose I should start at the moment it all went haywire. I think it felt as if there was a darkness inside of me. Often I thought it would consume me. I tried so hard to keep it inside, but it seeped out of me, when I least expected it. I didn't think she had noticed it. It terrified me to think of what would happen if she did, but I doubt she would have welcomed it. I mean, who would right?" Emma didn't dare to look at the crowd this time.

Her thumb traced over the picture before she continued, "It was there though, right beneath the surface, lurking, waiting for the perfect moment. I think it happened when she laughed. It was more than just a laugh though when she laughed the world became a brighter place. I wanted to crawl inside of her and consume it all. I didn't think it was normal. Her laugh was my fuel, it empowered me. When her fingers lingered on my arm I found it difficult to breath. My heart was pounding in my chest and I wanted her to let go off it but I dreaded the moment she would. Her fingers were fire, and I was the moth that couldn't resist the flame. My throat felt dry, but she still hadn't noticed, but she would laugh."

Emma closed her eyes and smiled before she continued, "I was a socially awkward butterfly you know?" Her head shot up and looked at the woman who had laughed loudly at that. "It's true!" The brunette nodded her head at her as Emma started to speak again. "I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. I felt so lame. I mean, we were in our twenties. I suppose I still am, but there is a world of difference between being 22 and 26." Emma shook her head, even she could hear how incredible stupid that sounded.

"I figured that she would want to go to a bar instead. It wouldn't be our first time of walking into a bar, flirting with boys, smoking cigarettes and trying to find our way home drunk at 4 A.M." She glanced over at the brunette who smirked back at her. "She said yes though with a big grin on her face. I never stood a chance. Especially when she suggested we would watch Harry Potter." Emma laughed. "I'm a Harry Potter snob. I am still utterly disappointed that I never got my letter from Hogwarts. I would have been an amazing witch, damn it!" The brunette rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Oh right, sorry, see I told you I get distracted easily." Emma looked properly chastised.

"She told me to go put the DVD in the player and as I watched her walk out of my room to grab some snacks and booze all I could think was, 'America, she's beauty, she's grace.' I was so incredible smitten by her. I could hear her whistle the Harry Potter theme in the kitchen and my heart melted. I fell for her hard. I am not sure if it was in that moment, or if it had always been there. I had known her for years, we used to build sand castles at the playground and run after any boy that would trample it. We looked out for each other. We were best friends. I just happened to have a big crush on my best friend." Emma reached with one hand behind her and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it before continuing.

"We would always watch movies in bed. It was comfortable. I would lean against the wall and she would lean against me. It was our thing, but that day I had trouble finding the wall. She told me to scoot over and when I did she dropped a bowl of popcorn in my lap. I despise popcorn, it gets stuck everywhere and if you're lucky you don't choke on it, so obviously I choke on it all the time. I can't stop eating it though." Emma grinned at the crowd and glanced at the picture in her hand, her smile dropped at once.

"She brought booze as well. We were both 22, not to worry! She said she thought we both could use some liquid courage. She had this big shit-eating grin on her face as if she just made the most clever pun in the world. Perhaps she did. I wouldn't know. I'm biased. I thought everything she did was clever and intelligent. I had trouble focusing on the movie because Hermione Granger was sitting right next to me. Granted, her name wasn't Hermione and I am pretty sure she wouldn't know what to do with a wand, but still, just like Hermione she was beautiful, smart, intelligent, kindhearted and didn't take shit from anyone."

"I don't think I had a drop to drink that evening. She did though. Halfway through the movie I choked on the popcorn and I thought she called me an idiot. She wouldn't have been wrong. But she was talking about Harry. She glanced at me though and told me that on certain days I'd qualify as an idiot as well. I asked her if she could tell my professors that because that obviously meant that every other day I was bright and smart." Several people chuckled and Emma smiled fondly at them.

"She rolled her eyes at me though and I remember her exact words, they are edged into my soul. I don't think I can ever forget them. Maybe they aren't even that special, but at that moment in time, it was the greatest sentence I had ever heard in my life. She said, "Shut up Emma, you are fine, your professors love you as do I." A tear made its way down Emma's cheek and she wiped it away with her sleeve, hoping no one had noticed. "I remember thinking we would make such a great couple. There was just one problem with that though, Sophie was incredible straight and I was and still am utterly gay."

"I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up the next morning with her tickling me. I told her it was a rude awakening, but she laughed and it was the most beautiful sound. She informed me that a bucket filled with ice water qualified as a rude awakening and couldn't help but grin at her. I had no idea that my rude awakening was yet to happen. I wasn't prepared for it. How could I have been? She had lured me into a false sense of security and she went in for the kill. It was a simple question she asked me, but I wasn't prepared for it. And when she asked me I thought I was having a heart attack."

Emma thought back of those four simple words and how easy they were to answer now. One word. Yes. Back then it had been pure agony though. "She asked me if I was gay. She told me it was okay, that it wouldn't change a thing. But in my head, that one question had changed everything, and all I wanted was for it all to go back to normal. I didn't answer her question. She hugged me and said I was still her best friend. I think I cried. She nudged my shoulder and with a cheeky grin she informed me that I spoke in my sleep. I felt like I had betrayed myself. How could I have been so stupid? Did I confess my undying love for her? I was on the verge of a meltdown. But being the incredible person that she was, she told me what I had been mumbling about." Emma looked at the brunette and a blush crept over her face. "This is quite embarrassing, but whatever. Apparently I had been mumbling about silky soft fingertips and angelic voices." The brunette's lips curled up slightly and Emma felt exposed. "Sophie told me that my mumbling didn't exactly describe a regular John Doe. I'm sure she didn't tell me everything, perhaps she knew this was already embarrassing enough. She nudged my shoulder and asked me who it was. I looked at her and feigned confusion. I would not play this game with her. It was dangerous. I wanted to flee the premises. I felt like a criminal who had just ransacked a kitchen, dropped the flour, stepped in it and was leaving footsteps and thus evidence everywhere. I didn't feel safe nor comfortable."

Emma looked at Paul, "Am I rambling too much?" He shook his head at her and encouraged her to go on. "Sophie told me if I would not tell her who my Jane Doe with silky soft fingertips was, that she would just have to guess. I begged her not to, but she started to mention names that made zero sense to me and I wondered if she had lost her mind. I told her none of those people were my type and she seemed pleased with that answer, maybe I played right into her little scheme. "So there's a type" she had said. I refused to answer her. She nudged me in the ribs and what she said next was the exact thing I had dreaded. "It's not me is it, am I your goddess with silky smooth fingertips? Have you been lusting after me all these years?" She laughed loudly, but that laughter died quickly when she noticed my deer in headlights look. My voice trembled when I told her no. I got out of bed, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I snapped at her when she grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around to face her. I instantly regretted it. She looked hurt. I knew the feeling well."

Paul walked up to Emma and handed her a tissue. She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face and cursed herself for it. "It's okay Emma. You're doing a great job. Do you think you can continue?" She nodded at him and muttered a thank you for the tissue.

"I don't think either of us knew what to do. Sophie obviously knew my dirty little secret and I could only wonder if this was the end of our friendship. It scared me to death. She grabbed her backpack and said she had to go. My heart ached, but I nodded. Before she left she asked me to call her later. I felt like a lost puppy, didn't know what to say or what to do. She turned around and left. I wanted to run after her, tell her not to leave, I wanted to talk it over, but I stood there frozen on the spot. I don't know long I had been standing there before my rang. It was my sister. My safe heaven. I answered and instantly started to cry. I heard a 'shit' being uttered on the other side of the line before it went dead. Five minutes later my sister stood before me in the flesh. Mary Margaret knew. I have always told her everything. We only had each other you know. She asked me what happened and when I said 'she knows' she opened her arms to me and beckoned me closer. In her arms I felt safe, content even."

Emma looked up, surprised people were still listening to her. Her eyes lowered towards the picture again and Emma felt as if she was being struck by a heart attack all over again. She looked up at Paul and whispered, "I'm sorry I need a moment." He nodded at her and told everyone to take a little break.

Emma ran outside and hunched over, taking quick and shallow breaths, her heart pounding in her chest. She never noticed the brunette that followed her outside the building. "Miss Swan, are you okay?" Emma looked up at her and shook her head. "Stand up straight and focus on your breathing, Miss Swan. In through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Don't breath too deeply. Just try to relax your upper body." When Emma seemed to be breathing more easily the brunette asked her, "Better?"

Emma nodded at her. "Thank you. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Emma held out her hand. The brunette took it and shook it, "My name is Regina Mills, I should probably get back inside. Focus some more on that breathing technique, Miss Swan." Emma watched her walk back inside while breathing in deeply, in through her noise and out through her mouth. She stood there for a couple more minutes before making her way back inside. When Paul noticed her he gathered the group back together. "Whenever you're ready Emma." She looked over at Regina who nodded at her. She couldn't help but wonder what her story was, but then again not one story in here was a story of joy. Her heart momentarily ached for the woman before she found the courage to continue her own story.

"Sophie and I didn't speak for two weeks. She would call and text, but I just couldn't face her. I was embarrassed. She kept trying to tell me that it was okay, that I had nothing to be embarrassed about, but I couldn't help but feel exposed. A secret was now out and in the open and there was no possible way for me to put it back in a box, to never open it again. I wanted nothing more than to be able to face her, you know? I needed to show her that I could be her friend, that I wasn't lusting after her, that I was .. I don't know .. normal. I never got that chance though. I fucked up so badly."

Her hands were shaking as passed the picture on the person sitting right next to her. She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll all recognize me on that picture. The beautiful girl next to me in that picture is Sophie. She was 22. We were the best of friends. She loved me and I loved her." Emma's breathing became more shallow as continued on, "I had sent her a text and asked if we could talk. I missed my friend. We decided to meet at a cafe. I couldn't handle meeting her at either of our homes, it would have been too intimate. I sat at the cafe for an hour but she never showed up. I didn't understand why until I got a text from Mary Margaret asking me where I was. When she came and get me I knew something was wrong. How cliche right? Sophie had been in a car accident at her way over to the cafe. She was pronounced dead at the scene. They said it had been a quick death, that she wouldn't have been in pain."

The picture was handed back to Emma. She looked at it longingly as her thumb stroke over Sophie's face. "I refused to speak to her for over two weeks and when I finally did want to talk to her, she got killed. It wasn't the other driver's fault. It was an accident, nothing anyone could do. Except for me. I should have gotten my act together and I should have spoken to her. It is my fault that Sophie is dead." Emma was spent. She didn't dare look at anyone, she was overcome with guilt and embarrassment.

"Emma. It was an accident. There's nothing that you could have done. I know those are just empty words right now, but that is why we are here. We are all grieving over a loved one whether they be friends or family. Thank you for sharing your story, Emma. I hope you'll find support with us. We are here for you unconditionally." Emma nodded her head at Paul, still unable to speak, a million thoughts running through her head.

As everyone scattered around to grab coffee a certain brunette made her way over to Emma. "You were brave to share that with us, Miss Swan. I am deeply sorry for your loss." Before Emma could say anything Regina had turned around and walked out through the front door and Emma once again wondered what Regina's story was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing. You guys, you're lovely! Thank you for favoring, following, reviewing!**

"What was it like, Em?" Mary Margaret leaned against Emma's kitchen counter while the blond made them dinner. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma smiled at her big sister. "It was okay, I guess. Scary, in the beginning. I'm glad you encouraged me to go there, even if I did try to fight you on it several occasions."

Mary Margaret laughed. "What do you mean 'try'? You threw a temper tantrum like a 5-year-old!" What were the people like? Did they listen to you?"

Emma snorted. "I did not throw a fit, thank you very much. Yeah, the people were nice, I suppose? Halfway through my story I had a minor panic attack and this lady came over and helped me through it, which was nice of her. She kept calling me 'Miss Swan'. I felt like a proper adult."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "You are a proper adult, Emma. You're 26 for crying out loud. Your teenage years are over and done with." Emma looked over at her and feigned hurt. "How's that chicken coming along? And since when can you cook?"

Emma laughed and pointed a spatula at her sister, "I can't, remember. This chicken is gonna burn and then you're gonna call the pizza place and order us a nice big pizza, which you will pay for, obviously."

Mary Margaret grabbed her phone from her purse and muttered, "You are such a child."

Emma looked at her with a puzzled look and turned off the stove. "Which is it Snow, am I a child, or a proper adult?"

"BOTH! But it's okay, I love you. So very much. And I've told you a million times, I hate being called Snow." Mary Margaret wagged a finger in Emma's face but quickly pulled it away when Emma tried to bite it. "See, point proven."

"Aw Snow. Poor Snow. Lovely Snow," Emma singsonged, "You don't fool me. You love being called Snow. What else am I suppose to call you? I love your name but it's such a mouth full. You know me, I'm lazy!"

"Whatever Emma. Pizza will be here in an hour." Mary Margaret reached for Emma's hand and pulled her towards the living room of Emma's small apartment. It was one of Mary Margaret's favorite places. Emma had such a knack for decorating. There were bookcases lined up at every wall and they were filled to the brim with books and DVD's. She rolled her eyes at what she called the gay bookcase. Any book book or movie with lesbians in it, Emma owned it. No wonder her sister had no money to pay for a darn pizza. "Sit."

"Are you dumping me, Snow?" Emma poked a tongue at Mary Margaret who laughed at her.

"Don't be silly. I do have something to tell you though, but I want to see if you can figure it out on your own." She wiggled her eyebrows at Emma, before walking back to the kitchen to get her purse. She jumped when she heard Emma yell, "OMG, you finally had sex with David." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes when she heard her sister laugh and snort, "Yes Emma, about ten years ago. Congratulations, you figured it out."

Emma gagged. "That is so gross. I don't want to know the details about your sex life." She heard her sister huff and grinned. "OK, what's your big secret?"

Mary Margaret handed her a picture and looked at Emma expectantly. "What's this?" She glanced over at Snow, who was blushing furiously. "Is this.." Emma slapped her sister on the knee. "You have got to be kidding me! SNOW! Are you for real?" She squeaked and threw her arms around her sister, who immediately started bawling. "I am so happy for you and David, this is amazing. I'm going to be an Auntie? Wow. Auntie Emma. Kinda has a ring to it, huh? How far along are you?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "You will be an amazing aunt, Emma. Don't freak out though." She bit on her lower lip. "I'm 12 weeks in." She heard Emma gasp.

"Three months Snow! You kept this from me for three months! Are you serious? Why!" Emma looked baffled. She was slightly hurt. They told each other everything, but apparently not this.

Mary Margaret saw the hurt in her sisters eyes and her heart ached. "We just wanted to be sure Emma. If anything would go wrong, I didn't want to put you through that, you were gathering up courage to go this support group." Emma smiled at her.

"You will be such an amazing momma. I am so happy for you. I have to call David! Oh my gosh, does he know?!" Emma had such a bewildered look on her face it sent her sister in stitches.

"Of course he knows, you dumb dumb. You'll have to call him later though, he's busy at work."

"I will. Wow. Are you showing yet? When will you? I'm in shock. This is going to be so great." Emma pulled her sister into another tight hug before looking down at her tummy, she leaned in close and whispered, "Hi baby. It's your aunt Emma. I cannot wait to meet you. I shall spoil you rotten. You have the best mommy and daddy. You are so loved, little one." Mary Margaret couldn't keep it together after hearing that and waved Emma off when the doorbell rang.

Emma jumped off the couch and got the pizza from the delivery boy, tipping him 5 bucks as if it was the greatest tip in the world. "Have a wonderful day, mate!"

He looked at her quizzically, "Eh yea, you too."

"Snow! It's a good thing I didn't cook that chicken. I probably would have ended up giving your baby food poisoning!" Emma laughed at Mary Margaret's reaction and settled back on the couch. "Pizza time, sis, just like old times."

Mary Margaret pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and nodded, "Just like old times."

* * *

_Stupid idiot. _Emma cursed herself as she ran towards the building that hosted the support group. She was late. It wasn't exactly her fault. _Yeah right._ She'd run out of her house earlier that day wanting to grab some real coffee before the group session, but when she slammed the door behind her, realization dawned on her. Her damn keys were still inside. She had frantically tried to break into her own house - with little to no success - before giving up altogether. The idea of steaming hot coffee flew out the window when she noticed how much time she had wasted with her break in session. _Idiot._

She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, when she stumbled over her own feet and almost fell over. _What is wrong with you?_

"Careful, Miss Swan." Emma looked up and felt herself blush immediately. Regina walked towards with the faintest of smiles, that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Hello Regina. I see we're both late." Emma felt a sigh of relief run through her. She wouldn't be the only one doing the walk of shame into the building.

"You're quite mistaken, Miss Swan. Today's group session has been canceled and was rescheduled for tomorrow. Do you not read your email?" Questioning eyes bore into Emma's.

"Oh man, seriously! I ran all this way for nothing?"

"It appears so, Miss Swan."

An easy smile on Regina's face made Emma's heart flutter before confusion spread on her own. "Wait, if today's session was canceled, why are you here?" She watched Regina closely and had trouble swallowing when she watched the raised eyebrow.

"My, you are a curious thing, aren't you Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned. "It's terrible really, I have no filter whatsoever. Feel free to ignore me at any time."

Regina's lip curled up slightly, revealing the faintest dimples. "Careful what you wish for, Miss Swan." She watched as Emma brought her hands up to her mouth and blew hot breath in them. "Would you like to join me for a coffee, Miss Swan?"

A smile spread on the blond's face as she tried to mimic Regina's stance. "It would be an absolute honor, Miss Mills."

Regina laughed. "That's cute. But I would much prefer it if you would just stick with Regina."

Emma playfully nudged Regina with her shoulder, "I can do that."

They walked in silence for a while when Emma noticed what cafe they were walked towards to. She stopped dead in tracks. "Miss Swan?" Regina looked at her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Emma felt her heart tightening in her chess and stuttered, "I-I can't go in there. Just, please. Can we go somewhere else?"

Regina looked at her for a while, denying herself the desire to pull the girl in a hug and nodded. "There's a little cafe just around the corner. Focus on your breathing Miss Swan. You're okay."

Emma didn't dare make eye contact with Regina and walked in silence next to her. _Idiot. What is wrong with you. Get a fucking grip._

Regina held open the door to the cafe and Emma slipped inside. An instant warmth enveloped her as Regina gently placed a hand on her back guiding her towards a table in the corner. A waitress came over immediately and smiled at Emma. "What can I get you?" Regina laughed when Emma ordered a hot chocolate. The waitress turned to Regina. "Miss Mills. Such a pleasure. What can I get you today?" Emma looked up curiously at Regina who rolled her eyes at the waitress.

"Miss Swan, this is Ruby Lucas. You know what I want."

Ruby looked Emma over and smiled at her before extending her hand at her. "Hi, I'm Ruby. Your faithful waitress for the evening." Emma took her hand, "I'm Emma. Or Miss Swan, according to Regina." Ruby grinned. "It's a nasty habit of hers. Make you feel old right?" Regina cleared her throat, "Go get our order, Miss Lucas." Ruby straightened up immediately, brought her hand up to her head like a soldier would and barked, "Yes Ma'am, right away Ma'am" before skipping off towards the back.

Emma was aware that she was staring at Regina with her mouth slightly opened and whispered, "What was that?"

Regina sighed dramatically, "This my cafe, Miss Swan. Miss Lucas works for me and while she does an excellent job, she has an insufferable personality. She's dear to me though. But never tell her I said that."

"You own this place? Seriously?" Emma leaned back in her chair. "Wow. That's pretty cool!"

Emma looked around the cafe. The cafe and Regina were complete opposites. The walls of the cafe were covered with a deep, dark red paint that gave the place a homely and warm feeling, whereas Regina was dressed entirely in black, who looked as if she just came from the office. She was kind though, but reserved. Cautious. Intriguing. Her dark hair neatly covered her face, slightly curling over her shoulders, not a strain of hair out of place. Her eyes were drawn to the small scar on Regina's upper lip, "Where'd you get that?" _Honestly. No filter whatsoever._

Regina gave her a puzzled look. "Where did I get what, Miss Swan?"

Emma was gracious enough to blush, "That scar on your upper lip." Her body temperature increased drastically when Regina licked her lips, the action was over as soon as it started.

"It's not polite to stare, Miss Swan." Emma would have felt chastised if it wasn't for the amused tone in Regina's voice.

"That doesn't answer my question." She looked directly into Regina's eyes. _What color is that even? Chocolate? Hazel? Definitely not plain brown. Someone grabbed the stars in the universe and put them directly into your eyes. Ridiculous. _Regina laughed at the face that Emma pulled.

"What thoughts are running through your head, Miss Swan?"

"You're being utterly evasive."

Regina smirked and looked over at Ruby who made her way over to them and placed their drinks on the table, "This one is on the house, but a tip is always appreciated." Emma chuckled. Regina waved her off, "be gone, Miss Lucas, go do the job I hired you to do." Ruby looked at Emma and sighed, "Honestly, my boss is a royal pain in my butt." She winked at Emma and walked back to the bar.

"Why do you do it," She watched the confusion spread on Regina's face, "call everyone Miss .. why do you do that?"

Regina angled her body towards Emma's. "Does it bother you, Miss Swan?"

"Is evasive your middle name? Do you answer all questions with a question of your own?" Emma shot back and sat up straighter in her chair.

"No need to get defensive, Miss Swan. You should know that it severely amuses me. I'll answer one of your questions, if you will answer one of mine first."

Emma grabbed one of the coasters on the table and started fiddling with it. "Okay."

"Why does it bother you that I call you Miss Swan?"

"I don't know if it does. It's different. It's not something people generally do. It's ..," Emma paused, carefully thinking over her next words, "charming." _What the actual fuck? _Charming wasn't exactly what she was going for.

Regina smiled. "Ask away, Miss Swan."

Emma stared at Regina, her head slightly tilted towards the left, she squinted her eyes. She knew whatever she was going to ask, it better be a good question. _Where does your scar from? Who put the stars in your eyes? Why do you intrigue me? How'd you end up owning a cafe? Are you gay? How old are you? Why are you so incredible mystifying? _

"What's your story Regina?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you excuse me for just a moment, Miss Swan?" Emma nodded, wondering if she had asked the wrong question. Her eyes followed Regina as she made her way over to Ruby. Emma couldn't help but smile at their interaction, they seemed comfortable with each other and Ruby's wit seemed to match Regina's. Ruby looked at Emma, wiggled her eyebrows and gave her a little wave, a flush crept up Emma's neck. She nodded at something Regina said and gave her a quick hug before shoving her in Emma's direction.

"This may seem incredible forward, but I would rather not do this here, would you like to accompany me to my house? I promise I'm not a predator. But if I'm going to tell you my story I would prefer to do it somewhere private."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Regina."

"Nonsense, dear. It's not that I'm uncomfortable. I just have no use for the prying ears in this town. Plus, the best bottle of wine is at my house and I could use a drink before opening up to you." The smile on Regina's face didn't quite make it to her eyes. "If you're afraid I'm going to kidnap you, Miss Swan, just say the word. I'm sure Miss Lucas would be happy to testify on your behalf in court."

A flutter in Emma's stomach made her question her own sanity. _You're not suppose to find those words flattering. Kidnapping is bad business._ "I'm not worried. I think I can outrun you, those heels you're wearing seem awfully uncomfortable to run on."

Regina snickered. "Oh, you'd be surprised Miss Swan. Let's go."

Emma waved at Ruby as they left the cafe and followed Regina to the parking lot. Emma whistled when she saw her car. "I didn't take you for a Benz girl."

"I'm hardly a girl anymore, Miss Swan. My car is just as sophisticated as I am."

_I'll say_. "Sophisticated huh? Interesting."

Regina shook her head and motioned for Emma to get in the car. Their drive over to Regina's house was quiet. Emma's eyes grew wide when they pulled up to a white mansion. "THAT is YOUR house? Holy shit!"

"Language, Miss Swan."

Emma felt slightly chastised. "Shiver me timbers!" _What the fuck, Emma. Seriously? Shiver me timbers? _

"I wasn't aware that I was bringing a pirate into my house." Regina sounded amused. "Yes, that is my house. Would you like to come in?"

"Wasn't that the whole point of you bringing me here?" Emma stuck her tongue out. _What am I? Seven?_

She followed Regina into the house and she spun around the hall. "Holy F-" Emma's knees wobbled as she felt Regina's body slide up against hers from behind and a warm hand wrapped itself around her mouth, "What did I just say about language, Miss Swan?"

The hand dropped back down and Emma immediately missed the comfort of Regina's body against hers as she stammered, "Eh, r-right, sorry about that."

"Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid I don't have apple juice ."

Emma gasped and pouted, "Ah man, that's my favorite drink. I'll have whatever you're having then."

Regina poured them both a glass of wine and motioned to Emma to follow her to the living room. Emma was in awe of Regina's house. It was absolutely stunning. The warmth of the cafe was nothing compared to her house. It felt like a safe heaven. Regina settled herself on the black leather couch and patted it. "Make yourself at home, Miss Swan."

"You have a beautiful house Regina." Emma said as she lowered herself onto the couch.

"Thank you." Regina leaned forward and unzipped her shoes, throwing them into a corner.

Emma chuckled, "I didn't take you for the kind of woman that would carelessly throw her shoes in a corner."

"I'm full of surprises, Miss Swan."

_Yes you are._ "So..." Emma's voice trailed off. She didn't know why but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to hear Regina's story. She hardly knew anything about the woman and yet there seemed to be something so incredible sad about her. As if she was guarding herself from the world. Perhaps it took someone with a similar experience to see through the thick veil. She wondered if others perceived Regina as a snob. "Do you often takes strangers home with you?" _Honestly. No filter whatsoever. _Emma threw Regina a wide-mouthed smile.

Regina tilted her head slightly to the right and raised one of her eyebrows. Emma was quite jealous of that feature. She couldn't raise one eyebrow to save her life without looking like a complete fool. "Are you asking me about my sex life, Miss Swan?"

"There you go again, answering a question with a question."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Not until you answer mine first."

Emma wondered how she ended up on Regina's couch, bickering back and forth like an old married couple.

"I can honestly say you're the first 'stranger' I've taken home with me."

"I wasn't inquiring about your sex life, but that's good to know. I told you, I have no filter. I speak my mind. It's a curse really."

Regina hummed before taking a sip of her wine. "I think there's a lot in that brain of yours that you're not sharing with the world. You may speak your mind when it's convenient, I doubt it happens all the time and it's most definitely not a curse." She leaned in closer towards Emma who gulped. A hand softly trailed down her arm until it reached the empty wine glass in Emma's hand. "Let me get you a refill, Miss Swan." Emma's eyes followed Regina until she disappeared into the kitchen. _Fuck. Fuck. Shit._ Goosebumps covered her skin and she shivered. "Regina, where's your bathroom?"

"Down to the hall, second door on your left."

She walked back to the hall and opened the bathroom door. _What the hell._ The bathroom was huge. Well. Huge in Emma's concept of the word huge that is. She shook her head as she closed the door behind her, walked up to the mirror and stared at her reflection. _Right. What is wrong with you? She invited you over to her house to tell her your story. So why the fuck did you just soak your panties when she touched you? Get over yourself. And stop swearing for fuck's sake._ She was about to walk back out before she remembered to flush the toilet. She had no idea if Regina could hear it, but she wouldn't take any chances. _Might as well wash your hands too, you horn dog._ The cold water felt good on her hands and she let it flow over her wrists for a while until she felt calm enough to go back outside. She glanced in the mirror once more and shot herself a look. _Behave._

"I think my bathroom might fit twice in yours." Regina laughed and handed Emma her wine glass as she sat back down on the couch.

"I'm married." Boom. There it was. Emma didn't know what to say, how does one breath again? "Are you ready for my story, Miss Swan?" _No. _Emma just nodded.

"I've known Daniel my entire life. We grew up together. Our parents were close friends. It was expected of us that we would date each other. In our environment there was no room for rebellion. We did what our parents expected us to do. At 16 we went on our first date. At 18 we were engaged and at 20 we got married. It was never a 'love' marriage. We were close and we got along, but we both knew that we were not meant for each other. I was 22 when I discovered that I was pregnant."

Emma felt as if her eyes were going to bulge out of her sockets. "You're a mom? Wow."

"We slept together, but I always felt it was out of obligation. We had safe sex. I didn't want to raise a child with him. He was my friend, but I did not want him to be the father of my child. It would bring a whole different dimension to our relationship. Daniel was ecstatic. He thought it was the greatest thing in the world. I didn't understand how I ended up pregnant. It was all I could think about. Obviously I knew that accidents happened, but something just didn't feel right." Regina sighed. "We went to our parents to tell them the 'good' news. My mother had such a smug look on her face. To this day I'm convinced that she had something to do with it. Maybe she switched my anti-conception pills for a placebo. Heck, I wouldn't even put it past her to have bribed Daniel to poke holes in his condoms.

Emma reached out a hand and placed it over Regina's. "Oh my god, that is awful." Regina looked at her hand and noticed the slight tremble in Emma's hand before she let go of Regina's hand.

"Alexa was born on the 7th of December in 2007. She was so beautiful. I think she took after me." Regina's eyes glossed over. _Fuck. No. Oh god. _"She was a little daredevil. She loved climbing trees. Every night she demanded the same bedtime story. I can still recite Winnie the Pooh from the top of my head. Her relationship with her father was a little more complicated. I don't think Daniel knew what being a father entailed. She was a mommy's girl and I think Daniel was secretly happy with it. When Alexa was five Daniel mentioned how lovely it would be for her to have a little brother or sister. We hadn't slept together in all that time. I'm sure he got what he needed outside of this house and I honestly couldn't care less about it. I never strayed."

Regina twirled the wine glass in her hand and looked at Emma. "It took me a while to get used to the idea, but Alexa was such a sweet child, I wanted her to have a sibling. Someone to bond with, to protect." Regina scoffed. "Daniel must have had some excellent sperm because it was a hole in one. I was happy that I wouldn't have to sleep with him again though. Henry was born on the 24th of July, 2013. Alexa was immensely proud to be a big sister. She protected him with her life, wouldn't let anyone near him. She would sit by me as I fed him and she'd blow raspberries on his tummy whenever he wouldn't stop crying." Emma smiled.

"Things with Daniel and I deteriorated though. It got to the point where we could barely stand to be around each other. We talked about divorce. Our parents wouldn't have any of it. I know it must seem .. weird. We were adults, we should be able to stand up to our parents right? They wanted us to go away for the weekend. Drive the kids up to a resort and just be away from our day to day lives. They were certain we would reconnect and everything would work out just fine. That couldn't have been more further from the truth."

Emma was certain she wasn't ready for what was about to come next. Her heart felt heavy. "I think it's time for a refill, don't you Miss Swan?"

"Let me." Emma walked into the kitchen and with a shaky hand grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter. She took a deep breath before returning to Regina. She filled both of their glasses and set the bottle on the glass table. When she sat back down, she inched a little closer towards Regina.

"We had been driving for about five hours I think. We were close to the resort. Alexa was singing Henry lullabies, but he refused to go to sleep." Regina closed her eyes. She could still hear her daughter telling her with that sweet voice of hers that Henry was a stubborn baby. She smiled at the memory. "I don't remember how it happened." Silent tears dropped from her cheek. "I've tried so hard to remember Emma, but I can't. I woke up at the hospital." Emma wanted to reach out to her, take away her hurt, but she just sat there, frozen. "My parents were there. My mother cold-heartedly informed me that Daniel and Alexa were dead." Tears flowed from Emma's eyes.

"My father sent her away from the room. He's a good man. Trapped in the same marriage as I was. He told me there had been an accident. A truck crashed into us, the driver ran a red light. Daniel and Alexa had been killed instantly. Henry was in surgery, his condition was critical." Emma moved closer to Regina and cupped her cheeks with her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. Regina grabbed her hand and moved Emma's thumb to her upper lip. "You asked me about my scar." Emma's thumb touched the scar softly. "It was a piece of glass from the window. It was my only injury aside from a heavy concussion."

Emma couldn't take it anymore and pulled Regina to her, wrapping her arms around Regina as she cried. They sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity before Regina removed herself from Emma's arms. "Henry pulled through." _Oh thank god. _"It took a couple of surgeries and he is a little behind on his cognitive abilities. He doesn't walk yet, but when he crawls he's all over the place. He has scars, just like his mom, but other than that he is a perfectly healthy child.

"I am so sorry about Alexa, Regina."

Regina smiled, "But not so much about Daniel?"

"No, god no, of course I am. I am so sorry you lost them both."

"Thank you. I apologize. You must think I'm heartless trying to crack a joke at Daniel's expense."

"Not at all. We all deal with grief in our own way. I've been chastised often enough by Snow for making insensitive jokes about Sophie. I think, unless you're the one going through it, it seems strange to outsiders, they don't see that it's a coping mechanism. You have nothing to apologize for Regina."

"Excuse me for a second, while I do something incredibly unladylike." Regina wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed the bottle of wine, drinking straight from it until the last drop was gone. Emma chuckled. "Oh my. You're definitely not driving me home anymore."

"You're more than welcome to sleep in the guest room."

Emma smiled at her thankfully. "Good, because I kinda slammed the door shut with the keys still inside, I'll have to get Snow to bring me the spare tomorrow."

"Snow is your sister right? Mary Margaret? How did you come up with that nickname?"

"Our parents used to call her Snow White, I think it was her favorite fairy tale. Mary Margaret was way too hard to pronounce as a little child, so I sort of adopted the Snow from my parents I guess."

"I'm glad we met, Miss Swan. It's nice to have a .. friend .. who understands."

Emma smiled, "You know, you called me Emma before, you might as well stick with it now. But for what it's worth, I'm glad we met as well."

"Ah, but what would be the fun in no longer referring to you as Miss Swan? I think it riles you up for some reason. It amuses me. You're stuck with it."

Regina glanced sideways at the clock on the wall when her stomach growled loudly. "Goodness me. It's late and I haven't offered you anything to eat. Such a bad hostess. What would you think about ordering a pizza?"

"My all-time favorite food. I'm in." Emma reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and pressed '2' before handing it over to Regina.

"Really, you have the pizza place on speed dial, Miss Swan?" Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw it in Emma's direction before disappearing into the kitchen.

Emma grinned before laying down flat on the couch, her legs swinging over the side. She kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes, desperately trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." Emma shot up instantly. Regina sat back down, rested her feet on the table in front of her and laid a pillow on her lap, patting it. "Come on then." Emma was sure she had developed some kind of sudden heart skipping syndrome. "I won't bite. Unless you ask me kindly." _Pretty please?_ Emma snorted and laid her head on the pillow. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Will you play twenty questions with me?" Emma mentally slapped herself. _What the fuck, you seriously are a child. Snow was right!_ "I'm not talking about the guessing version of twenty questions. I really just want to ask you a bunch of questions and get straight answers from you." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Regina slapped her shoulder lightly.

"Isn't one suppose to answer with just 'yes/no/maybe'?" Emma nodded.

"That's why I want to play with you." Emma's cheeks flushed when she realized what she had just said. "That's why I want to play the game with you. You can't answer me with a question and you're not allowed to lie. Perfect game really."

"Fine, I'll indulge you. Ask away."

Emma was in shock, "Really?"

"Ask away, Miss Swan. Time runs out when the pizza gets here."

"Did they give you an estimated time?"

"Yes."

"Well, how long?"

"That's not a yes, no, maybe question dear."

"What? No. Wait. We haven't started yet, have we?"

"Yes."

"Motherfu-." A finger landed on her lips and Regina gave her a stern look. _Holy shit that's sexy._

"No more swearing, Miss Swan." Emma nodded and whimpered at the lost of contact when Regina removed her finger.

"Do you wear glasses?"

"Yes." _Well shit. _Emma tried to imagine the combination of a stern look with glasses. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Do you speak any other languages aside from English?"

"Yes."

"Spanish?"

"Sí." _Stern look. Glasses. Speaking Spanish. Kill me now. _

"Do you ever wear red lipstick?" _What the fuck Emma?_

"My god, Miss Swan. Are we playing twenty questions or are you just creating a fantasy?"

"Tut, tut, Regina. No swearing! So ... do you?"

"Maybe." _Well, that's just not fair._

"What's your favorite color?"

"Again, not a yes, no or maybe question."

"Indulge me?"

"No."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Do you believe in lust at first sight?" V_ery subtle Emma. Good job_.

"Maybe." _Why is there even a maybe option in this stupid game? _

"Are you 30 years old?" Emma had been trying to do the math in her head. It was either a year over or under.

"No."

"Older?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Maybe." _Stupid answer to a stupid question._

"Have you ever had a same-sex experience?"

"Maybe." _What's with all these maybe answers? The whole point of this was no more evasive answers!_

"Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?"

Regina snorted. "No."

"Can you sing? Like, are you any good?"

"Maybe." _Curse whoever came up with the maybe option._

"Are you any good at back-scratching?" _Yeah, 'cuz that's vital information, Emma. Good job._

"Yes." _Oh._ _Well, that's a game changer._

"Really?"

"Yes. You're out of questions, Miss Swan." _Wait, what? _

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. My turn."

_Hold up. Abort mission. _"No, no. That's quite alright. Seriously, it's pizza time anyway, right? How long has it been? Hours? I'm hungry." _Ramble on, Emma. Keep talking. _

Regina laughed. "Pizza won't be here for another thirty minutes. Plenty of time."

_Well shit._

Regina twirled a lock of Emma's hair around her finger. "Are you comfortable, Miss Swan?"

"Yes." _OK. That's enough of the inquisition. Whose idea was it to play this stupid game anyway?_

"Do I make you nervous?"

_Of course not. _"Yes."

Regina chuckled, "Good."

"Not an actual question, you lose points for random comments, Regina. It's in the rule book." Regina lightly pulled at the lock of hair, "Hush you." _Well, butter me up and call me biscuit. Wait? Is that how the saying goes? _

"Do you often go home with strangers?"

"No." _But maybe I should if they all end up like this._

"Am I a stranger to you?"

"No." _I've known you for a whole day or two. We're like BFF's._

"Have you ever been intimate with a man?"

"Yuck."

Regina grinned at the sound of disgust coming from Emma's mouth. "I'll take that as a no. Have you ever been intimate with a woman?"

"Maybe." _I mean, this totally counts as intimate, right?_

"Are you a quiet lover?" _Shut the front door. What kind of question is that? Where's that damn pizza?_

"Maybe."

Regina laughed and poked a finger into Emma's ribs. "Do you regret wanting to play this game?"

"YES!"

"Are you ticklish?"

Emma groans before muttering a soft, "Yes."

"Do you like being called Miss Swan?" _Oh come on. We've been over this!_

"No."

"Why Miss Swan, are you allowed to lie in this game?" Emma grumbled. "Let's try that again, shall we? Do you like being called Miss Swan?" _There's no need to sound so smug._

"Yes." _Fine. Whatever. You win this round. Revenge is sweet and it's all mine. _

"Do you have a type?"

"Yes." _Please don't ask me a follow up question. _

"Am I your type?" _Fuck. _

"I'd like to buy a letter."

"Wrong game, Miss Swan."

"Can I call a friend?"

"Just answer the question."

"I have a terrible memory. Would you mind repeating the question?"

"I would mind indeed. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

_Surely it's been thirty minutes. Is the big, white mansion with the white picket fence hard to find or something? Shit._

"Maybe." _I don't know why I didn't think of that before. _

"Do you have any irrational fears?"

"Yes."

"Do you like children?"

"Yes." _Auntie Emma. A thousand times yes._

"Are you silently cursing the delivery guy for taking his sweet time?"

"Yes."

Regina chortles and softly mutters, "Such an impatient girl."

"Not a question, Regina, keep up." Emma tried to give Regina a stern look but it just sent her into a fit of laughter. Emma's breath caught in her throat as Regina lifted up her chin with a finger, making it hard for her to look anywhere but into Regina's eyes.

"Miss Swan,"she whispered seductively, "do you.." - _oh god no, don't ask me that_ \- "masturbate?"

Emma's face turned instantly red, a heartbeat throbbed in her throat, among other places. She jerked involuntarily when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell huh?" Regina gently pushed Emma off her lap and handed her the pillow, Emma immediately hid her face beneath it. _How embarrassing. _She didn't notice Regina crouching down until the pillow disappeared from her face and her view was replaced by the face of a goddess. "Don't you worry Miss Swan," she wiggled her fingers in Emma's face, "we all do it." Emma could still hear Regina laugh when she left the room to open the door.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the differences between Regina and herself while eating their pizza. Emma sat cross legged on the couch and devoured the pizza as if she hadn't eaten in years, not to worried about the grease dropping down her chin onto her shirt, whereas Regina took small bites and used a napkin to clean her fingers and mouth after every bite.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?"

"Nothing really." Emma's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you."

Emma watched her reach for the napkin again. She jumped off the couch and slapped Regina's hand away, taking the napkin into her own hands and waving it around as she walked in tiny circles in front of the brunette. "Now whatcha gonna do, Regina?" She snorted when Regina's facial features changed from light panic to utter head bitch in charge. She took a step backwards when Regina got off the couch as well, taking a step forward to Emma.

"Miss Swan." Regina's posture was immaculate and Emma had trouble swallowing when Regina slowly moved forward, her hips swaying from left to right with every step. A shudder of ecstasy ran through Emma as Regina's eyes raked over Emma's body taking notice of every curve. She took a step backward. Her jaw clenched as Regina's lips curled up slightly and the tip of her tongue swiftly slid over her lower lip. They simultaneously took another step and Regina smirked when Emma took notice of the wall behind her. "I think the question is.. What will you do now, Miss Swan? It seems to me you only have two options." Emma's tried to speak but found herself unable to, her mouth flooding with moisture. "Option 1, you give me back the napkin." Emma shook her head. "Option 2 it is then."

Regina took another step forward and Emma muttered a inaudible, "shit" when she felt the wall press into her back. "What's option 2?" Regina lowered her head slightly, but remained eye contact with Emma as she raised her left hand. _Oh god. _The tip of Regina's thumb disappeared into her own mouth and Emma inhaled sharply through her nose. "That's right Miss Swan. In through your nose, out through your mouth," Regina said before moving on to her index finger. The suckling sound made Emma whimper. "You look a little flushed, Miss Swan. Something bothering you? Perhaps you should breathe, hm?" Emma's chest rapidly heaved, her heartbeat thundering below the surface.

"Regina," Emma was vaguely aware of the pleading tone in her voice "you have to stop. I-I'm gonna .. yeah, no, seriously, stop. God, I'm thirsty."

Regina chuckled, "Don't take my napkin again if you're not ready for the consequences, Miss Swan." She stepped back from Emma and made her way towards the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at Emma, her face radiating with mischief, "Want some juice?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma grumbled softly when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. "Get lost Snow, I'm sleeping," she said while rolling over, taking the blanket with her. "Miss Swan?" Emma frowned, that _definitely _wasn't Snow. "Regina? What are you doing here?" Emma heard a light chuckle before a door was opened. "Are you awake, Emma?" A smile appeared on Emma's face when reality set back in. She was in Regina's guest room. _God, what happened last night? _Her head was pounding. They definitely had drank way too much, after the whole pizza ordeal. _Oh god. _She could never eat pizza again without thinking of Regina licking her fingers.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." This got Emma's attention and her eyes snapped open. She sat up straight in bed, a wide grin spread on her face as she watched Regina move in closer, an adorable toddler attached to her hip. Regina sat down on the edge of the bed. "Miss Swan, this is Henry." The brown-haired boy looked at Emma with wide opened hazel eyes. Emma reached out to him and tickled his tummy, "Hey there little man!" Regina grinned when Henry buried his face into his mother's neck, she winked at Emma and softly whispered into Henry's ear, "Are you gonna say hi to Emma?" The little guy shook his head. "He's a little shy, aren't you sweetheart?" She pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Emma watched them fondly. "He's adorable, Regina."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded, "I would love to. Let me get dressed real quick first though."

Regina's cheeks flushed, she hadn't noticed Emma's bare shoulders before. "Of course. The bathroom is right through there," Regina pointed towards it and got off the bed and swooped Henry high up in the air, "Let's go, big boy. Can you say bye to Emma?" His eyes darted all over the place before the softest "Bye-bye" came from his lips. Emma smiled enthusiastically, "Bye kid!"

Emma got out of bed as she made her way to the bathroom. _Good grief, Regina. How is this even a bathroom? _Emma ran a finger over the toiletries that were neatly stacked, a plush towel draped over the sink. Emma wondered when Regina had put all that in the bathroom, before coming to the conclusion that this was probably what the bathroom looked like at all times. Always prepared to house a guest. White tiles covered the walls which was a nice contrast with the dark tiles on the floor. The shower itself was just insane. Emma had never seen anything like it. She figured it couldn't do any harm to take a quick shower and when the hot water poured down on her she wondered how she ended up in heaven.

Emma quickly made her way downstairs almost tripping over a ball when she walked into the kitchen. "Ball!" Henry sat on the kitchen floor, his little legs spread out widely as he slammed his tiny fists on the floor. "You want the ball, little man?" Emma sank to her knees and picked up the ball. "Ball!" Henry said again. She rolled it towards him and smiled when he squeaked.

"Kat. Ball." Emma looked up in surprise when an unfamiliar voice answered him, her voice full of wonder, "Oh, did the strange lady give you your ball? Mommy didn't tell us that she was having a sleep-over, did she? She just said she had 'very important business' to attend to, didn't she?" Henry laughed softly at the way Kathryn frowned and exaggerated her speech. She looked back at Regina and inched closer towards Henry and made a show of whispering loudly, "Mommy has some explaining to do, huh?"

Emma was immensely amused. She didn't know who this woman was, but when she noticed the flush that crept up Regina's neck, she didn't doubt that they were close friends.

"Miss Swan," Regina glared at Kathryn, "this is my babysitter." Kathryn laughed at that. "Oh, I've been demoted to babysitter now, huh? You really must have been holding out on me." She waved at Emma. "I'm Kathryn, esteemed babysitter and Regina's best friend." Regina scoffed.

"I'm Emma," she paused. _Regina's friend? _She had no idea. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she felt so comfortable around Regina. It's not like they had known each other for years. It had literally been two days. _The best two days of my life._ A mischievous grin spread on her face as she continued, "Regina's very important business."

Kathryn bumped shoulders with Regina. "I like her." She looked at Emma. "She even has the decency to blush! She's a keeper, Regina."

Regina pushed off from the counter, "That's quite enough, Miss Nolan."

A tiny hand grabbed Kathryn pants, "Up." Kathryn reached down, picked up Henry and scrunched her face. "You smell. Excuse me ladies, I think this one needs a diaper change." She took big steps out of the kitchen, bouncing Henry on her hip. Henry shrieked with laughter as Kathryn mocked Regina's previous statement with a funny voice.

Silence steadily filled up the kitchen. Emma shyly looked up at Regina. "Hi."

The brunette smiled, "Hey." The word sounded strange in Emma's ears, a world of difference with Regina's usual politeness. "Kathryn usually watches Henry for me on group days. She's-" Regina's voice faltered, "She's been helping me out a lot ever since the accident. Henry trusts her, as do I. I wouldn't know what to do without her. He has his own room at her house, he sleeps over quite often." Regina inhaled sharply, "I have bad days. I don't want those days to affect Henry in any way. He takes after Alexa more and more and on a bad day looking at him is just a painful reminder of what I've lost. I'm sure that makes me a horrible mother. But I promise you that I love Henry with all my heart. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him."

Emma closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Regina, hugging her tightly. "You are not a horrible mother Regina. You've been through hell and back and you're still standing. Anyone can see the amount of love you have for him. That little boy loves you. You're allowed to have bad days. You're allowed to feel sad, heartbroken and angry and no one has the right to judge you. I'm certainly not judging you. I think you're very brave, Regina."

Regina pulled away from the hug and smiled at Emma thankfully. "Stay today? If you want I mean. I can drive you back home after our group session."

A breath caught in Emma's throat. "Yes please." _Don't seem too desperate Emma. A simple 'I'd love to' would have sufficed._

"Good. Sit down, Miss Swan. I'll get breakfast started."

Kathryn watched their interaction with interest from the door post. Emma seemed to bring out the best in Regina. A playfulness, eyes that sparkled whenever she looked at Emma.

"Gina? You have group tonight, right?" Regina nodded. "I was thinking about taking Henry to the zoo this afternoon. Give you some alone time? I'll feed 'm loads of sugary stuff and deal with the consequences later myself." She winked.

Regina walked over to Henry, "Come here, big boy." She kissed the top of his head and placed him in his high seat. "Do you want to go to the zoo with Kat today?" Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah? What kind of animals do they have at the zoo?" Henry's eyebrows frowned slightly, clearly deep in thought, "Bear." Regina smiled. "That's right. What sound does a bear make?"

Emma smiled at them while Regina and Kathryn encouraged Henry to name as many animals as he could, helping him out every so often when he got stuck on what sound each particular animal made. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and sent a text off to her sister.

* * *

**Snow. How's the little nugget in your tum? Is it moving yet? x  
**_Are you kidding? The 'little nugget' is only 2 inches tall.**  
**_**Ah, lil' one takes after his mom then? :-)  
**_Mhm. If he's lucky.**  
**_**He?  
**_He, she, it. It's awkward. David keeps calling the baby she. I keep calling it he. I promise when we find out the gender of the baby, you'll be the first to know. No more secrets.**  
**_**I love you.  
**_We love you too.**  
**_**I locked myself out of the house yesterday. Can you bring me my spare tonight? Group starts at 8 p.m. Maybe meet me at like 7.50 or something?  
**_Yesterday? Where did you sleep last night?**  
**_**Long story.  
**_OMG.**  
**_**Nothing like that. Seriously. I'm a proper adult, remember.  
**_Only when it suits you. I'll meet you at the top of the stairs, princess.__Don't be late.**  
**_**You're insufferable. Thank you.**

* * *

"So Emma, where and how did you meet Regina? Please use as many details as possible," she glanced in Regina's direction, "that one over there never tells me anything."

Emma laughed. "Well, it's quite a scandalous story, really." She shot Regina a coy look. "Two weeks ago she read-ended me at a traffic light, totaled my car. She gave me an ear full, no idea why really. She offered me a pity ride home, but drove to her house instead, she's been holding me hostage every since." Emma sighed dramatically. "The whole ordeal is quite traumatizing really."

She had never heard Regina laugh louder and the melodious sound was music to her ears. "You are so full of it, Miss Swan."

Katherine looked from Emma to Regina amused by their interaction. She leaned closer to Henry and whispered softly, "I think we're being mocked, Henry. The audacity!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I think what Miss Swan meant to say was that she locked herself out of her house yesterday and I was kind enough to offer her a place to sleep. In the guest room I might add."

"That vital piece of information wasn't something you knew until AFTER you invited me to your house," Emma said, giving Kathryn a wink.

"Oh my. You hear that Henry? I think mommy's been naughty!" She tickled the little boy and winced slightly when a high-pitched shriek came from his mouth.

"An invitation you accepted after knowing me for all but a day."

"Well, I know a good offer when I hear it," Emma said, her voice alluring.

She took a sip of her coffee, choking on it when Regina said, "Too bad you don't have the same instincts when it comes to a warning." She stretched her hand out and cupped Emma's face, her thumb tracing over her lower lip, effectively swiping away a drop of coffee. "Sorry," Regina said as she chuckled softly, "I don't have any napkins."

Emma was mortified as she felt her face turn beet red.

Kathryn was utterly confused. "Did you really rear-end her?"

Regina laughed. "Of course not. My driving skills are top notch. Emma and I attend the same group. I told you that yesterday's group session was rescheduled to today, but she apparently missed that message. I happened to run into her and we went for a coffee."

Kathryn's heart ached when she briefly saw the hurt in Regina's eyes before she continued, "I invited her over because I didn't want to tell her about Alexa and Daniel at the cafe."

"I still think the kidnapping story is much more plausible," Emma said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"If you're that eager to get kidnapped, Miss Swan, I'm sure I can arrange something."

_Damn you._ "You have connections to the mafia or something?"

"Not quite."

_Not quite? What does that mean? _ A grin spread on Emma's face, "Another evasive answer! Why am I not surprised?"

Regina got up from the table and positioned herself close to Emma. She leaned forward, her hand stroking down a lock of Emma's hair before tugging it behind her ear, exposing Emma's neck. Emma gulped when she felt hot breath tickle against her ear as Regina softly whispered, "If you are so desperate for answers, we could always play another round of twenty questions, dear."

Kathryn cleared her throat, bringing both women back to reality. "You two are disgusting!"

Regina laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I'm gonna take the little man home again and have him take a nap before taking him to the zoo. Will you be picking him up tomorrow or do you want me to bring him over?"

"I'll come and get him," Regina said before moving over to Henry, picking him up. "Are you going to be a good boy for Kat?" Henry nodded, before nuzzling his face into Regina's neck. "Mommy loves you, give me a kiss."

Emma grimaced at the wet sloppy kiss that Henry gave his mother.

"Thank you, baby boy." She glanced over at Kathryn. "Please don't lose my son in a bear sanctuary or something."

Kathryn rolled her eyes before taking Henry from her. "As if. Say bye to mommy and Emma, Henry."

Emma gave him a little wave, "Bye kid, have fun at the zoo!"

She stayed behind as Regina saw Kathryn and Henry out. A nervousness settled in her stomach. She was well aware that Regina and her had been shamelessly flirting back and forth. Not that she was complaining, she hadn't felt this content in a long time. There was a familiarity that reminded her of her friendship with Sophie and yet it was completely different. After Sophie's death Emma distanced herself from most of her friends, overcome with guilt, and they had let it happen. And now here she was, feeling completely at home with a woman who was just as broken as she was. She wondered if that was the reason they resorted to flirting this much, it was easier than giving in to the hurt right? Still, when Regina had told her story there was no holding back whatsoever. Emma flawlessly could read every emotion on her Regina's face, she had seen them all in the mirror before.

She got up from the table and moved into the living room. When she sat here last night she had no idea that Regina was a mother. There were no toys on the ground, no pictures on the walls, nothing that indicated that a child even lived here. The room was homely and warm though, but it missed that personal touch. Maybe pictures were a painful reminder for Regina. God knows she hardly could look at pictures of her and Sophie without breaking down.

_I miss you._

* * *

Regina walked back into the house and saw Emma move around the living room slowly, seemingly deep in thought. She smiled to herself and started to tidy up the kitchen. It was strange having Emma in her house. She felt so comfortable around her and while Emma didn't feel like a stranger to her, she practically was. Yet she had already shared her most gruesome memory with the blond. A story that she had only divulged to Ruby after she got Regina incredible drunk. They had never spoken of it again, but their employer - employee relationship had changed that day into friendship. Ruby looked after Regina and protected her - mostly from herself - while stile maintaining her insufferable personality. Regina was thankful for it though. She couldn't deal with the pity looks that people gave her. Kathryn, Ruby and Henry were all that she needed and they had never treated her any different. And now there was Miss Swan. _Emma_. She was playful, wise beyond her years and drop dead gorgeous.

When she first set eyes on Emma, her heart went out to her. She had looked so vulnerable and alone and when she had ran out of the room, Regina had instantly followed her, wanting to make sure she was okay. She never expected that to lead to this. It was as if Emma had grabbed a needle and thread and had made the first stitch to slowly sew Regina's heart back together and it scared her to death. She had never felt anything like this and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was incredible attracted to her. Emma hardly was the first woman that she felt attracted to. A couple of months after the accident she had gone to a bar, determined to drink away her sorrows, when she went home with a woman. She didn't even remember her name. She had never allowed the woman to touch her, she didn't want that kind of intimacy. Instead Regina had devoured the woman, who never complained and for a moment in time Regina had forgotten all about her pain and she had liked it.

It was Kathryn who eventually pulled her back to reality by telling her that sleeping around wasn't going to fix her broken heart. Kathryn never judged though. She just wanted Regina to heal, to give Henry his mom back. That's when Regina had sought out the support group and she had been attending it for a couple of months now. She didn't speak, she wasn't ready for that, but she listened and observed. She wasn't surprised to hear that Emma had been going to the same group for a couple of weeks now. It wasn't hard to go unnoticed in the big group. But then she had laid eyes on Emma only to never take them off her. And now here she was, in her house, about to spend the day and she felt completely content with it.

Maybe, just maybe, Emma Swan was exactly what she needed. Plus, it was incredible fun to rile her up. Regina wanted more of it and if last night was any indication, so did Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still cannot believe you spent this much money on groceries," Emma said as she followed Regina back into her house, "I don't even spend that in a month!"

Regina laughed. "Please tell me you are not of one those people that lives on Mac 'n Cheese, Miss Swan."

"I can't cook to save my life. Snow has tried to teach me on several occasions, but I always end up burning stuff. Pizza's and frozen meals are the best invention ever."

Regina gagged. "That is both unhealthy and disgusting."

"Well, we can't all be domesticated cooking goddesses, Regina," Emma said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can help me make lasagna tonight. I'll teach you proper cooking." Regina said.

Emma opened one of the bags, took out the bananas and made her way over to the fridge. Regina watched her quizzically, "Where are you going with those, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, sorry. I just thought I'd help you put the groceries away."

"I appreciate the help, but that's not what I meant. Why are you taking the bananas to the fridge?"

"Uhm, because they belong in there?"

"No. Just no. Put them in the bowl over there," Regina pointed to the kitchen counter.

"This is so weird,"Emma sighed when all the groceries were in their proper place. She looked over at Regina, who was perched against the kitchen counter. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. _She looks like the delicious, evil teacher from hell. What? No. Just stop._

"What is?"

"We just went grocery shopping. Who does that on their second date?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "I didn't realize we were on a date, let alone our second one!"

_I didn't say date. Did I? Seriously? Stupid, Swan, stupid! _" Did I say date? I didn't mean date. I just mean, it's kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's awkward. I think you are over-thinking things. There is no set program for your day-to-day live, dear. Yes, we've only known each other for two days, but in those days we have already shared more details of our lives than most people would in years. It creates a bond," Regina said, offering Emma a cup of coffee before continuing. "Stop worrying about what's right and wrong, no one is judging you. I am enjoying your company and I think you are enjoying mine and that is perfectly okay. Friendships have no set rule in how they should play out, Emma. I could be wrong but I feel like you are waiting for the shoe to drop so I will send you on your way. That is not going to happen. Even if the shoe drops, I'm not going to send you away. We are friends. You're stuck with me now."

Emma smiled, "Sheesh, you can ramble!"

"It's not rambling, Miss Swan. It's an observation and it's an invitation for you to relax and to stop worrying."

"I'll try," Emma offered. _Or you could just have said thank you. Idiot._

"Good. So, friend, we have a few hours to kill before group starts. You like games right? I have one I want to play with you," Regina said, the corners of mouth quirking upwards.

_OK. Play it cool, Emma. You got this._ "Oh god. It's not twenty questions, is it? I'm not sure I've recovered from our previous session."

"So dramatic. It's not. Come on," Regina took Emma's hand and pulled her to the couch in the living room. "Lay down."

"Say what now?"

"Lay down," Regina said, her voice husky. She sat down on the coffee table, one leg thrown over the other, bouncing it up and down.

Emma laid down on her stomach, her face buried in the couch, suppressing her laughter.

"Turn over, Miss Swan, you child," Regina playfully scolded.

Emma groaned as she turned over, nestling her neck on the side of the couch. "I feel like I'm in a therapy session."

"Close your eyes."

"Do I have to pay for this, because I'm telling you, if I can't afford fancy food, I sure as hell can't afford a therapy session."

"Emma."

"Fine," Emma closed her eyes. _Please don't kiss me or something. Or well. I suppose I'd be ok with kissing. Yeah. Okay. Kiss me. Go ahead._

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Emma laughed. "Omg Regina. Are you about to sing 'A whole new world' from Aladdin? Because honestly that would be pretty epic." She opened her eyes and turned her head to Regina who just looked at her with a semi-annoyed expression. She shut her eyes and muttered a sorry. "I trust you."

"Okay. Imagine you're in a desert. A desert that stretches out for as far as you can see."

_What the actual fuck? I thought we were gonna kiss?_ _Hm. Kissing in the desert could be fun. Aside from all that sand that ends up everywhere. Never mind. _

"Miss Swan. Focus."

"I am, I am. Totally focused. I'm in the desert."

"You didn't answer my question, so I know you weren't listening, dear."

"Oh. Well, I got distracted. All focused now. Ask away."

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Regina stood up and made her way over to the kitchen.

"What? Regina!" Emma yelled a little too loud. _Let's play a game. Don't move. Fucking tease._

"You know I can still hear you. I'm only in the kitchen. It's an open kitchen. Meaning, there is no door. I can see you on the couch."

"Well, you didn't say you were going to the kitchen, now did you?" Emma shot back.

Regina chuckled. "Are you getting irritated because you don't know what's happening?"

"No," Emma pouted, "I'm just a very antsy person in general.

"You are not."

Regina's voice sounded closer, she peeked through an eye and saw Regina sitting on the coffee table. "Why did you go to the kitchen anyway?"

"To grab a bottle of water. I needed an incentive."

Emma gulped. "An incentive for what exactly?"

"Eyes closed, Miss Swan," Regina grinned as she twisted the cap of the bottle. She held it over Emma's head and let a few drops fall on her face.

"Regina, what the hell!" Emma sat up instantly. She huffed when she saw tears roll over Regina's face, her face bright red, her laughter filling the room as it nestled itself right into Emma's heart.

"Oh, that was priceless. It's just water you know," she brushed the water off Emma's face with her thumb. "There, all better, you big baby. Now lay back down, close your eyes and focus. Unless you'd like to get wet of course."

_Well. If you put it that way. _"Please try and sound a little less smug, Regina."

"Yes, dear. Now, imagine there's a cube in the desert. What does the cube look like? How big is it? What's it made of? Where in the desert is it? Really think about it before answering."

_This is weird._ OK._ Focus. Desert. Cube._ "It's not too big, I would say the size of a Rubik's cube, maybe slightly bigger. It's sort of see through, but not all the way? Ehm, bouncing up and down a little, like something is trying to get out of it. _The fuck_? It looks like it's radiating or glowing."

Regina chuckled. "The cube is a representation of yourself. Your cube would indicate that you're not very certain of yourself. You are grounded, but like to have your head in the clouds. And lastly, your cube says you have a positive personality, you're protective of others and aim to lift other people's spirit. I like that."

"Shit Regina. That's some mumbo jumbo. Where'd you get that from?"

"The Internet. We're not done yet. There's a ladder. What does it look like? Where is it in relation to the cube?"

_I have gone insane. This is not happening. I am dreaming. Seriously. Can we go back to the maybe kissing part, because I liked that a whole lot better._ She froze when a trail of water dropped on her nose. "Goddammit, Regina!"

"Language! You're not focusing."

"How would you even know that? I was thinking hard!"

"Your face speaks volumes. You were not thinking about the ladder."

"Prove it."

"I am not sure you are ready for that, besides, that's more third date material, "Regina said matter-of-factly.

_I am dead. _"What exactly constitutes a third date?" _Seriously? _

"Dinner and a movie."

"How romantic of you."

"Ok. Forget about the ladder. Tell me this instead. There's a horse in your desert. Tell me about it. Where is it in relation to the cube, what is the horse doing?"

_Ok. Ok. You can do this. You like horses._ "The horse is gorgeous, I think it's a Frisian horse, black. It looks strong and powerful, majestic even. It's playing with the cube, I think it's trying to eat it?!"

Regina laughed and laughed. "Oh my, Miss Swan."

"What?"

"Would you like to know what the horse represents?"

"It's going to be embarrassing, isn't it?"

"For you maybe, I find it highly amusing. The horse represents what you are looking for in an aspiring lover."

Emma's cheeks flushed. _Dead, I'm telling you. I'm dead. _"Why is your couch so comfortable? It's better than my bed."

"My, what a topic changer."

"Evasive," Emma singsonged. "Can I open my eyes now? I'm gonna fall asleep if I lay here another second."

"Sit up."

"I don't want to."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sit up, Miss Swan."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're utterly demanding?" Emma said as she sat up.

"Quite often," Regina nestled herself on the couch. She reached a hand out to Emma's shoulder and pulled her towards her, "Come here." She felt Emma tense up. "Don't over-think it, Emma. Just, come here, please." Regina whispered softly, her voice almost pleading, she needed this as badly as Emma did.

Emma took a deep breath and curled up against Regina. Hyper aware that their position was far too intimate for that of just friends. Regina wrapped an arm around her. Emma had never felt more safe in her life. She was overcome with emotions and confused. So confused. Her heart throbbed in her throat when she felt Regina softly caress her thigh. She trembled under her touch.

"Sleep, Miss Swan."

"Tell me a story."

Regina told her the only story she could think of. The story she knew from the top of her head. The story she had read every night for 7 years to a little browned-eyed girl. "Edward bear, known to his friends as Winnie-the-Pooh, or Pooh for short, was walking through the Forest one day, humming proudly to himself." She smiled softly when Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and interlocked their fingers. And as Emma drifted off into a deep, content sleep, a tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

"Sleep sweet, my dear."

* * *

When Emma awoke two hours later Regina was fast asleep, softly purring. _God. She's adorable._ Regina's arm rested on her waist as if protecting her from the world. She inhaled deeply. _What are you doing to me? _She gently untangled herself from Regina, the woman whimpering at the loss of contact, and moved into the kitchen.

She downed two glasses of water and cursed herself when her hands wouldn't stop trembling. She felt light-headed and sank to the floor, her knees pulled up tightly to her chest as she rocked and forth. _Breathe, Emma, breathe. You're okay. Don't do this. Just breathe. In and out. _She whined when panic invaded her body, covering her ears with her hands. Tears were burning in her eyes. _You fucked it up with Sophie. She's dead because of you and here you are alive and well. It's wrong. It should have been you. You should have tried harder to keep your feelings to yourself. Oh god. You must be so proud of yourself. Wriggling your way into Regina's life, who's already lost everything. She doesn't need another lost, broken puppy. You're not worth it. _The statement repeated itself over and over in Emma's head, her breathing becoming rapidly more ragged.

When a soft hand was placed on her knee, she lost it completely. She sobbed, her lips trembling with every shallow breath she tried to take. She shook her head when Regina's hands tried to pry her own from her ears. Regina was stronger though, brings Emma's arms down, thumbs caressing the palms of her hands.

"You're okay Emma," Regina softly spoke, "You're safe. Just listen to my voice. Everything is going to be okay. Focus on your breathing, Emma. Breathe with me, in and out. Nice and steady. You're okay. You will get through this." When Emma's breath slowly became more elaborated, Regina lifted Emma's chin, "You're doing a good job, I'm proud of you. Can you tell me what you need?"

Emma shook her head. "OK, it's okay, just breath. Whatever you are feeling now, it will pass. It's okay to be scared, but it will pass. Do you want to try and get up? I know my kitchen floor is pretty, but it can't be all that comfortable," Regina mused. She stood up straight and offered Emma hand, pulling her up. "Do you want a hug?"

Emma didn't answer her, instead she wrapped her arms around Regina, the woman immediately reciprocating the action. "You're okay Emma," she softly whispered in her ear. They stood there in silence for what seemed an eternity, finding comfort in each other's arms. Emma coming to terms with her own emotions and Regina fighting the urge to kiss Emma. It wouldn't be a passionate kiss, but a reassuring one, to show Emma she wasn't alone, that she was here and not going anywhere. It wouldn't do any good though, she could only assume what Emma's panic attack was about, but she was quite sure it was a result of their sleeping session earlier.

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she let go of Regina, "I panicked."

"Hey," Regina cupped Emma's cheek, "look at me. You have nothing to apologize for. It's overwhelming, I understand it. Will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"I don't know if I can. I am embarrassed and confused. I was thinking about Sophie and how it's all my fault that she's dead and that it's not fair that I'm alive and well. I pushed her away because I had feelings for her and as a result she died. And now I'm here with you and I.." Emma voice faltered, unable to finish her sentence.

Regina wondered if she should finished Emma's sentence for her, perfectly aware that once those words were said out loud, there was no denying them. Their flirting and playfulness would progress to a whole new level if either one acknowledged the deeper meaning of their interaction out loud. She was certain Emma wasn't ready for that, but at the same time Emma needed validation, to know that her feelings weren't one-sided. Emma needed to hear that Regina wasn't going to run off when those inevitable words were eventually spoken out loud.

"Remember what I said earlier about you over-thinking things?" Regina asked. "I need you to really listen to me when I tell you that I am not going to run off. I am here and I will always be here. What happened to Sophie was a terrible accident. It wasn't your fault. Your feelings for her did not set in motion the events of that day. She was your friend and cared a great deal for her, you told me so yourself. You are as much to blame for Sophie's death as I am for Daniel's and Alexa's.

"Regina, I didn't-"

"I know. You are not saying I am to blame for their deaths. It was an accident. I struggle with as much as you with those thoughts. I've tried drinking them away and it didn't help. The thing is - what if's - are redundant. It has happened and it cannot be undone. But neither of use are to blame. You are allowed to feel guilty, but you cannot allow those thoughts to become a reality. You have to learn the difference. You are not guilty. You are not to blame. Your feelings for Sophie did not result in her death. You didn't push her under that car, Emma."

_Ouch_.

"It is going to take time. But for as long as you need, I will keep reminding you that you are not at fault. We will work through this together. I am not going to go anywhere. No matter what you tell me, I'll be right here." Regina hesitated before adding, "I'm not doing anything that I'm not supporting one hundred percent."

"Meaning?" Emma frowned.

Regina smiled, "Muse it over for a while, it will come to you, Miss Swan."

Emma huffed, her frown turning into a smile, "Is life with you always such a roller coaster, Regina?"

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way. I suppose we're climbing our way to the top. Just imagine how exhilarating it will be when we release the breaks," Regina said, giving Emma a sloppy wink. "Now, it's time for your cooking lesson, go wash your hands."

"Oh lord, you're going to end up with your kitchen on fire."

"Not likely, Miss Swan, how about a little incentive?"

"You're not water-boarding me again!"

"A drop on your nose doesn't even come close to water-boarding," Regina snorted. "Tell you what though, if you can make it through the next hour without setting my kitchen on fire and without burning dinner, I'll give you a reward."

"You do know I'm not actually a child, right?"

"Yes dear."

"What kind of reward are we talking about?" _Hey. It doesn't hurt to ask._

"I'll take you to a movie."

A flush crept up Emma's neck. _Oh god. Dinner and a movie. That's third date material! She shoots! She scores!_ "Deal."

* * *

Regina looked absolutely flabbergasted as she took in the damage of the kitchen. "How," she stammered, "I've been watching you the entire time. How did I not notice this? There is mess _everywhere_!"

"Well, at least your kitchen isn't on fire," Emma mused.

"I'm shocked, Miss Swan, and slightly appalled? I mean, there's sauce on the kitchen floor. Flour on the refrigerator and - oh my god - in your hair!

"But, I didn't burn dinner."

"You wouldn't have had time to burn dinner with all the mess you've made. I can't believe you."

Emma was in stitches as she looked over at Regina, her face was priceless.

"Sorry about the mess, but you still owe me a movie."

"No!"

"Yes. The deal was to not set your kitchen on fire and not to burn dinner. I did neither of those things."

"But the mess-" Regina started.

"Was not part of our deal," Emma said.

"It was implied."

"Sorry babe. You're taking me to the movies."

The term of endearment didn't go unnoticed to Regina, but she was too shocked to comment on it. She had been watching Emma's every move. She was a mess in the kitchen, her 'I can't cook' being the understatement of the year. Regina had to intervene several times to stop the dinner from actually burning.

"I have no words," Regina said.

"I think the words you're looking for are, "Yes, Miss Swan, I owe you a movie," Emma said mockingly.

Regina glanced at the timer on the oven. "I'm amending our deal. You have thirty minutes to clean this whole..," she waved her hand around, "mess. Pigsty. I am -not- helping you."

Emma laughed. "Fine. Would her majesty like a glass of wine while she waits?"

Regina nodded and walked out of the kitchen and unceremoniously dropped herself on the couch, still shaking her head. _This girl will be the death of me._


	6. Chapter 6

Emma triple-checked her pockets before she shut the door behind her and then once more for good measure. _As if your keys magically disappear from your pockets when you close a door. Ridiculous._ Mary Margaret and David had invited her for lunch, which was a nice cover for 'tell us everything'. On the drive over she reminisced over the previous night. Regina had driven her to group and while it had been intense, they both felt better afterwards. Part of her hoped that Regina would invite her over again, finding herself unable to say goodbye to the intoxicating woman, but she knew it would have been too much, too soon.

It was a strange sensation. Two days with the brunette and Emma felt as if she could take on the world. She didn't dare put her feelings into words; whatever it was that she was feeling was making her happy and that was enough. She pulled into her sister's driveway and grinned before sending Regina a text, _Morning! Dreamed I was being water-boarded all night. Can I sue you? Say hi to Henry for me, hope he had fun at the zoo! x_

Before Emma even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Snow stood there, a hand firmly placed on her hip. "You have some explaining to do young lady!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped inside, "Chill, MOM." She walked over to island in the kitchen, where David sat reading the newspaper, seemingly deep in thought. She placed her hands over his eyes and felt him tense before he laughed loudly. "Good-day Emma."

"You're no fun." She gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Congratulations on the little nugget!" David smiled at her thankfully, "Thank you auntie Em."

Emma leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "One dwarf down, six to go!" David roared with laughter, she grinned and perched herself against the island before looking at her sister. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"What's gotten into you, you're awfully chipper today," Snow remarked, her eyes slightly squinted.

"Leave her alone, Mary Margaret, enjoy the moment," David said before returning to his paper.

Emma nudged his shoulder, "Is she raging with hormones yet?"

He chuckled, "Nope, she's her bright usual self, especially now that the morning sickness stage has finally passed."

"I'm right here you know," Snow said with a pout on her face.

Emma smiled at the banter that followed between David and Mary Margaret.

Later, when they all sat around the table, munching on food, she told them about Regina and Henry and how she met them. She left out the part about her own raging hormones when she was around the brunette. There was a place and time for everything and that definitely wasn't it. Snow had protectively put her her hand on stomach when Emma told them about Daniel and Alexa. She prayed to whatever mystical being was up there that her sister would never have to go through that.

Emma glanced at her phone when it beeped, she smiled when Regina's name popped up.

_Good morning, Miss Swan. You're stretching out this water-boarding story pretty thin. I might just dump the contents of the entire bottle on you next time. Henry had fun at the zoo, Kathryn fed him way too much sugar. We're at the park blowing off some steam. Care to join us? X Regina &amp; Hyper-Henry._

"Would you guys be okay if I got out of here? Regina just texted me, she's at the park with Henry," Emma said, vaguely aware that she had big shit-eating smile on her face.

"Gonna practice your aunt skills, Em?" David said.

"Something like that, yeah.."

She gave them both a hug and when Snow walked her out she grabbed Emma's wrist and spun her around, "I know you've not told us everything about Regina."

Emma leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Stop worrying, Snow. I am okay, I promise. I will tell you all about it, but you have to give me some time."

Snow smiled at her, "Okay, get out of here. For what it's worth, I am glad you seem so happy."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Mary Margaret leaned against the door post as she watched Emma get in her car. She placed a hand on her stomach, her thumb gently stroking over the barely visible bump, "I think your aunt Emma may have crush on Regina, lil' one."

* * *

Emma sneaked up from behind to Regina when she saw her sitting on a bench and placed her hands over Regina's eyes, her mouth inches from Regina's ear and whispered, "Guess who?"

Regina chuckled, "Hello, Miss Swan."

"Nope, guess again."

Regina reached with one hand behind her, her fingers softly threading through Emma's hair, "Hm, curious. Give me a hint then."

Emma grinned, feeling like a love-sick teenager, "Well, I'm tall, super cute and blond."

"Super cute huh," Regina snorted as let her fingers trail down Emma's neck, soliciting a gulp from the blond.

_Damn you._ "Yep, totally adorable." _Please stop touching me, but also, never ever stop._

Regina sighed, "Well, be that as it may, I'm sorry to inform you that I have no idea who you are. I only know of one adorable blond and her name is Emma Swan." She let her slender fingers trail over Emma's arms before prying Emma's hands off of her eyes.

Emma whimpered when Regina's thumb softly caressed her wrist and she trembled when she felt soft lips place a brief kiss on her pulse. _Goddamn. _It was the most intimate gesture she had ever received in her life.

"Hello Emma," Regina said, dropping Emma's hands.

Emma tried to speak, honestly she did, but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead she walked to the other side of the bench and sat down next to Regina. _What the hell just happened?_ She let her eyes wander around the park, children were running around everywhere, "Eh Regina. Where's Henry?!"

"Right there, over by the trees. He crawled off about ten minutes ago, chasing after some of the children. I don't think he's noticed yet that I'm not right behind him."

Emma grimaced when she saw him, dirt covered his face and his tiny hands were fisting the ground, "Is he eating mud?"

"I hope not. But considering the fact that he's a toddler, that's quite possible," Regina said. She glanced sideways at Emma, "Henry and I will be out of town this coming week."

Emma noticed the change in Regina's demeanor immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Daniel's parents want to see Henry, not that they would ever drive all the way out here, they expect me to bring him over," she scoffed, "it's a two day drive just to get there. I can't take Henry on a plane, I've tried it once, he was utterly terrified, I don't want to put him through that again."

"Can't you just tell them if they want to see Henry they should put in the effort themselves? Two days of being strapped into a car seat, that can't be fun for the little man..," Emma paused and put a hand on Regina's knee, "Or for you."

"It's not that easy, Miss Swan," Regina snapped, regretting the outburst immediately. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you, please accept my apology." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Henry is almost two - his birthday is in July - he was 4-months old at the time of the accident. They came by the hospital once. _Once_," she spat out. "Kathryn handled most of the funeral arrangements. I couldn't deal with it; those first few weeks are a blur to me."

Emma followed Regina's line of sight when she smiled sadly, giving a little wave to Henry. He was chasing after a ball, never actually catching it, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Daniel and Alexa aren't even buried in the same state, they wanted him home with them. I never fought them on it, perhaps I should have. I never mention Daniel to Henry. What am I suppose to tell him? This is your daddy, he's dead. Oh and you also have a sister, she's dead as well?" Regina's voice was filled with anger and bitterness.

Emma finally understood why there were no pictures of the little girl around the house.

"I know that he deserves to know who his father was, but he never asks, and I've accepted that and used it to my advantage. He's too young to ask questions and I dread the day he's old enough to ask them. Anyway, I drove Henry up to his grandparents about six months ago, I have not heard from them since, aside from the occasional postcard that they sent to Henry. That is, up until this morning, when they informed me they wished to see Henry and I was more than welcome to tag along. As if I'd send Henry to them on his own. What's he gonna do, crawl over there?"

Emma chuckled.

"I don't like them," Regina huffed. "It's going to be a long week."

Emma didn't know what to say. It was hard to see Regina struggle and she wanted to offer words of comfort, but she had no idea what they would entail. "Maybe when you get back I can help you do some research."

"How to kill your parents-in-law for dummies?" Regina offered questioningly.

Emma laughed, "No," she chose her next words carefully not wanting to upset Regina, "I mean how to talk to Henry about Daniel and Alexa. There must be methods in place to help children grief. Henry may have been young, but two important people disappeared from his life, it's not something that will go unnoticed, he just may be too young to express that."

Regina was quiet for a long time and Emma wondered if she had pushed too far. It wasn't her place to judge, but she wanted to offer whatever help Regina needed.

"I would appreciate that."

Emma knew that was the end of that conversation, for now. She nudged Regina with her elbow, "I'm gonna help Henry catch that damn ball." She ran off and laughed when she heard Regina's scolding "Language, Miss Swan!"

"Hey little buddy!" Emma knelt besides Henry, "whatcha doing? Where's the ball?" Henry pointed towards Regina. Emma gasped, "Did mommy hide your ball?" He nodded. "Well, that's not very nice of mommy, is it?

He looked her, his tiny eyebrows furrowed, before he muttered a firm, "No."

"Let's go tickle mommy!" Emma exclaimed.

"Up!"

She got up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up on his legs. "Let's walk to mommy. But we have to be very quiet."

"Ssh," Henry whispered, his legs wobbled.

Regina laughed when she saw Henry's legs move in every direction except forward. _Good luck with that, Miss Swan._

"Come on kid, you got this. Steady legs." _Right. As if he knows the meaning of that word._ It was no use. "OK kid, time for plan B." She lifted him up and placed his feet on her own. Henry shrieked when she took a small step forward. "Yeah little dude, you're walking!"

They slowly made their way forward and Regina watched them fondly. _Very clever, dear. _Emma picked Henry up a few feet away from Regina and her heart fluttered when he laid his head on her chest. "Ready to tickle mommy, little man?" No response. "Henry?" _What the hell?_

"It seems you've exhausted my son, Miss Swan. He's asleep, please don't drop him."

"He's what? Just like that?" Emma exclaimed.

"Asleep. Sleeping. Off to wonderland. It's what kids do at the most inconvenient moments in time and in the most unexpected ways."

"What do I do now?" she whispered, her face one of utter confusion.

"Stand very still until he wakes up."

"What? How long is that going to take?"

Regina couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "My you are gullible, Miss Swan. Put him in his stroller."

"How do I do that?" _Omg, I'm going to be a horrible aunt._

Regina stood up and grinned before taking Henry from her, still fast asleep, and put him in his stroller. She sat back down on the bench and motioned for Emma to do the same. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Emma drawled. "Order a pizza and watch a movie."

"Again? That's twice in a week!"

_Third. But who's counting?_

"I was thinking of taking Henry back to Kathryn tonight."

_Oh. Well.. _"Didn't he just have a sleep over last night?"

Regina nodded, "This is true. But he's going to be gone for a week. She will probably miss him a great deal."

"Obviously. So what are you going to do with your free time?"

Regina hummed, "I was thinking of inviting over a friend. I owe her dinner and a movie. I'm not sure though, she's kind of insufferable."

Emma feigned hurt, "You're cheating on me?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Swan," Regina nodded sagely. "Perhaps I could make it up to you?"

"How?"

Regina leaned in closer to Emma and rested her head on the blond's shoulder.

_OK. You're forgiven._

"I suppose, if I must, I could make you dinner instead. If you're good, I might even let you stay long enough to watch a movie."

"If I'm good?" Emma laughed.

Regina nodded. "That's what I said, dear."

"Dinner and a movie it is then."

"Excellent."

Neither woman spoke another word as they sat there for what seemed an eternity, both feeling perfectly content.

* * *

Kathryn looked up in surprise when she opened her front door Regina and Henry stood in front of her, "Hey, did you forget something?" Regina shook her head and brushed by her, marching straight to the living room. "Why yes, please come in," Kathryn mumbled as followed Regina.

"You gave Henry too much sugar," Regina accusingly said as she put Henry down on the floor who immediately crawled towards Kathryn.

"Up."

She picked him up and bounced him on her hip, kissing the top of his head, "I did."

"He's been hyper all afternoon."

Kathryn laughed. "Are you here to give me a scolding Regina?"

"You fed him sugar, he is hyper and that's going to make him a fuzzy sleeper tonight," Regina said, her eyes darting all over the place.

Kathryn was confused. "Regina, I don't understand, are you mad at me?"

"I invited Emma over tonight."

"Okay.."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I invited Emma over for dinner and a movie," she clarified.

Henry squirmed in Kathryn's arms and she put him down, she grimaced when he made his way over to the toy box and started pulling everything out of it.

"Can Henry stay here tonight?"

"OMG, you invited Emma over for a booty-call and you're afraid Henry is gonna interrupt your love fest!" Kathryn exclaimed when she finally connected the dots.

"I would hardly call dinner and a movie a booty-call." Regina scoffed.

"You like her," Kathryn said matter-of-factly.

"Yes.

"You want to kiss her." Kathryn teased.

"Can Henry stay here or not?" She wasn't gonna indulge Kathryn with an answer.

"No." She laughed when she saw the panic in Regina's eyes. _Oh yeah. Total booty-call._ "Of course he can stay here."

"Good. I figured you would miss him this week."

"Oh please, Henry staying here tonight has nothing to do with your road-trip. Admit it's a total selfish request." Kathryn said.

Regina dropped herself in a chair nearby Henry and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, "Fine. Yes, I would like an uninterrupted evening with Miss Swan."

"So you can kiss her."

"Kathryn," Regina whined, "I just want to have a nice evening before my week of hell."

"You could have had that with me, I like dinner and movies."

"Yes well, I have no desire to kiss you, do I?" _I can't believe I fell for that._ "Please wipe that smug look off of your face."

"So, what's Emma like? I mean, when she's with you, alone?"

Regina groaned, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Oh come on Gina. Stop being all embarrassed or whatever it is you're doing. Just tell me. I honestly want to know."

Regina mauled it over. "She makes me laugh. There's a child-like innocence in the way she interacts with me. Nothing weird though, she's just.. free. Constantly looking for reassurance to make sure that what she's feeling is mutual. She's a beautiful torture, looking for excuses to make contact, but never quite daring to. There's a shyness about her, but she's not a shy person at all. She likes to tease, but I enjoy teasing her more, Emma revels in it."

Kathryn's jaw dropped, "Wow."

"She's also utterly broken. Convinced she is guilty of Sophie's death because she had feelings for her. Sophie sort of ran away when Emma made that revelation which resulted in Emma pushing her away. When she was finally ready to talk to Sophie they made plans to meet at a cafe. Sophie died in a car accident on her way over there. She has panic attacks, I think they're a result of trauma. She's afraid that she is going to push me away as well."

"I don't think that's possible," Kathryn softly whispered.

"It's not and I keep telling her that. Like I said she looks for reassurance and I give it to her. We flirt a lot, but we also talk a lot. I've opened up to her in more ways than one."

"What does she do for a living?"

Regina laughed, "You know, I have absolutely no idea. There's so much about each other that we don't know, yet I feel like we know each other inside out."

"It sounds like a world of difference than your marriage with Daniel," Kathryn offered.

"It is. My marriage to Daniel was one that was expected by our families, you know that. It was nothing more than a business partnership. I never loved Daniel the way I.." Regina's eyes grew wide when she realized what she was about to say. _Too fast, too soon._ "It's different with Emma. I feel comfortable around her and I will do everything in my power to mend her broken heart."

"As she is yours?"

"Yes."

"What's she like with Henry? I mean, you're a two package kind-of-deal."

Regina smiled, "She's playful with him. She was at the park with us earlier today. She tried to get Henry to walk, which was hilarious. I sometimes catch her grimacing when Henry does something disgusting, it's cute."

"She sounds amazing, Gina."

"She is." She looked down when tiny hands grabbed at her. She pulled Henry up on her lap. "Hey big boy. You're gonna sleep over at Kathryn's tonight. Are you gonna be a good boy for her?"

Henry shook his head.

"No?" Regina gasped. "What if she tells you lots of bedtime stories? Will you be a good boy for her then?"

He nodded.

"Good." Regina stood up, hugging Henry to her, before handing him over to Kathryn. "I should go. I'll pick him up tomorrow before lunch. Hopefully he can sleep through the biggest part of our road trip." She gave Kathryn a hug and whispered a thank you in her ear.

"Have fun with Emma, be a responsible adult," Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's just dinner and a movie, Kat."

Kathryn nudged Regina, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Gina."

Regina smiled as she made her way to the car. _Dinner and a movie. Third date material. _She wasn't going to do anything Emma wasn't ready for. No matter how badly she wanted to show Emma that her feelings were valid. She didn't want to go too fast, but she also knew every rational reason for not going too fast would fly out the window as soon as she would lay eyes on Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's jaw dropped when Regina opened the front door, "Sorry, I must have the wrong house," she stammered before turning around.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, a hint of fake annoyance in her voice.

"Regina? Oh my god," Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and cocked her head sideways. "Are you in there? Did someone body-snatch you?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous."

"No, seriously! Last time I saw Regina she was wearing a black skirt, she looked all formal and shit. But you, you don't look like you've been stuck in an office all day at all. You're wearing pants," She turned Regina around, "I might actually prefer those to the skirts though, it's really, really.. nice," Emma grinned. "And your hair! I mean," she ran her hands through Regina's hair, "what's this? Your hair looks like you've just had wild sex." Emma gasped as if she'd just witnessed the biggest scandal of the century, "did you just have sex?"

"Not yet, but give it time," Regina smirked when she saw Emma blush. _That shut you up real fast, Miss Swan._

"Yep, okay, it's you and not some body-snatcher. Hi," Emma said, looking everywhere but at Regina, "I like your glasses."

"Thank you Miss Swan, come on in." She directed Emma towards the kitchen, "Do you want some wine?"

"I can't, I drove over here, I have a strict no drinking and driving policy."

"I wasn't exactly planning on sending you home tonight, Miss Swan."

_Shut the front door. What the flying fuck? _

"The guest room is all yours."

_Oh. Yeah. Of course. Stupid Emma. You're being stupid. _"I thought you said you'd only let me stay long enough to watch a movie if I was good and now you're telling me I won't be leaving. That's mighty presumptuous of you, Regina."

"We're you planning on being bad?"

_No. Yes. I don't know. What constitutes being bad?_ "I've not decided yet," Emma chuckled.

"If you are, I'll call you a cab," Regina said as she handed Emma a glass of wine. "What do you do for a living, Miss Swan?"

"You are like the queen of topic changers."

"Now you're being the one whose evasive."

"I'm an illustrator. It's mostly freelance work though, have you heard of Gabriel Moreno? He's this amazing illustrator, he does hand-drawn line work and digital coloring. He's amazing with details. Definitely someone that inspires my work, but I'm nowhere near his level."

"I have to admit, that is not at all what I was expecting. You'll have to show me some of your work sometime," Regina cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I will. I'm actually doing a project for a children's book at the moment. It's challenging, but I like a good challenge." Emma frowned, "Wait, what _were_ you expecting?"

"I thought for sure you'd be a professional pizza flipper."

"Who the fuck flips a pizza? That defeats the whole purpose of a pizza!"

"That's definitely one strike against you, dear." Emma just looked puzzled. "You swore. That's not good behavior."

"I can't help it, it's embroidered into my brain, part of who I am."

"Excuse my language, Miss Swan, but that's utter bullshit."

Emma gasped, "Why is it okay for you to swear?"

Regina smirked, "I said excuse me first."

Emma laughed. "I don't think that's how it works, but whatever rocks your boat."

"I could recondition you."

"You could do what now?"

"Reconditioning, dear. It's when you replace something bad, restore it to it's original state."

"Ha, how were you planning on doing that?"

Regina walked over to Emma and stood behind her, her front pressed into Emma's back. She smiled when she felt Emma stiffen. "Well, for instance," she let Emma's ponytail slide through her fingers, "every time you say _fuck_ I could do this.." She twirled the ponytail around her hand before yanking it, effectively putting Emma's head against Regina's chest, still holding her hair into a tight grip.

Emma moaned. A god-honest what-can-you-do-about-it guttural moan. Goddammit_ motherfucker. _

Regina chuckled and brought her mouth close to Emma's ear and huskily whispered, "Then again, that may not be the proper way to recondition you, it seems to have quite the opposite effect." _You do not hear me complain though._ "Perhaps I should buy a squirt gun, soak you every time you say words like fuck."

Regina's emphasis on the word 'fuck' was the hottest thing Emma had ever heard come from those luscious lips. _Wait, what? She's doing this on purpose. Who the hell calls a water-gun a squirt gun? She wouldn't be opposed to some soaking though, especially while f.. Stop it. Just. Stop. _"Or you could just not do that," Emma mumbled.

"I'm not sure I want to let go of you," Regina's voice was almost inaudible.

"How are you gonna make me dinner if you're holding me in a deadlock grip?"

Regina immediately released her grip on Emma's hair, not wanting to make the blond uncomfortable. She hesitantly placed a hand on Emma's waist, "turn around."

Emma wasn't sure if it was a request or a demand but obliged all the same. Regina's fingers wrapped themselves around her elbow pushing them softly forward, placing Emma's hand on her waist. Chestnut eyes stared straight into her soul and Emma wondered if the loud thunder she heard was Regina's heartbeat or her own. Her thighs clenched uncontrollably when Regina pulled her closer, chest to chest, "Regina, please.." Emma pleaded.

"I want to." Regina said, momentarily shutting her eyes. And by the gods did she mean it. She wanted to ravish Emma. Explore her mouth with her tongue. Drown in those hazel eyes. She couldn't help but notice the way Emma's chest heaved, so incredible eager. "You're not ready, Emma." She groaned when fingernails dug into her waist.

"You don't get to decide that," Emma bit back angrily.

"I should check on dinner."

"Stay. You promised me. You promised you wouldn't run. Stay."

Regina's heart ached when she saw Emma's eyes gloss over. "I'm not running Emma. I'm right here, but until you truly believe that .. I can't."

"Goddammit Regina," tears streamed down Emma's face, her body trembling all over. A fist slammed on Regina's shoulder, "I need you. You promised."

Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug while the girl sobbed. She cooed her softly, "I'm right here, Emma. I'm not going anywhere. I want to. Please believe me. I'm not saying you're not ready because I don't want you. But you still think I'm going to run. I don't know how to make you believe that I won't. Tell me what I have to do to make you trust in that."

"Kiss me," Emma said, "kiss me and I'll believe you."

"I can't make you believe with a kiss Emma. I need you to believe it with your heart."

"Why do you flirt with me if you don't want me?"

"Oh sweetheart. You couldn't be further from the truth. I very much do want you. You're not the only one that's scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before. _You_ make me feel things Emma. When you're not near me I miss you. At night when I wake up, I look for you."

Emma clang to her tightly, "I'm so mad at you right now."

"I know. Tell you what, why don't you go curl op on the couch for a bit, sleep if you want. I'll finish dinner. We can talk afterwards."

Emma didn't say a word as she untangled herself from Regina. She didn't dare look her in the eyes and with a shaky breath made her way to the living room.

_Good job Regina. That went well._ Regina sighed before turning her attention to dinner. A roller-coaster ride it was indeed and her heart went out to the woman when she heard Emma softly cry. _Sleep Emma. I won't leave you. I promise you, I'm right here._

* * *

Regina had let Emma sleep for about an hour before she had woken her up. Emma had been quiet during dinner, avoiding Regina's eyes at all cost. Regina had wanted nothing more but to take Emma's embarrassment away, to tell her it was okay, but she found herself at a loss for word. It was evident that Emma was hurt by what had happened and that had never been Regina's intention. And now they had been sitting on the couch for the past thirty minutes, both completely lost in thought. It was Emma who spoke first.

"I feel like a sugar-addicted kid in a candy store who's been told he can't have any," she grumbled.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that. She glanced over at Emma, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know, I guess not. Part of me is relieved that you seem to want the same thing as me and part of me is furious that you refuse to give it to me." She looked at Regina and softly added, "Because I really want it.. It shouldn't be this big of a deal you know? It's not how these things are suppose to play out."

"How are they suppose to play out?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, you meet someone, make out a little, live happily ever after. The usual stuff."

"Life is hardly a fairytale, Miss Swan," Regina mused.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear."

Regina inhaled sharply, "I don't want you to resent me for looking out for you."

"I don't resent you. I'm frustrated. I don't know how to fix whatever it is that I'm not showing you."

Emma sighed. It was weird talking so openly to Regina about their feelings. She desperately wanted to show Regina that she knew she'd be there, but didn't have the faintest clue how to go about it. But she also didn't want it to be this complicated.

Regina reached out a hand and played with Emma's hair, letting soft curls slide through her fingers, "Do you think I'm wrong when I say you're not ready?"

"I don't know. I want to say yes. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, but I also know you have my best interest at heart, so you can't be all that wrong. You don't make it any easier though with all the flirting and touches."

Regina's hand stilled in Emma's hair before she pulled it back completely. "I'm sorry," she said, guilt evident in her tone.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop," Emma said before reaching over and taking Regina's hand and dropping it on her head. "I'm just saying it makes it more difficult, but it feels really good, so you can do that all evening, as punishment," Emma smirked.

Regina smiled, "It's not much of a punishment dear, I enjoy it thoroughly."

_Well. Let me fix that for you._ "Close your eyes."

"Are we going to play another game?"

"Nope. I'm gonna give you a proper punishment," Emma said, a newfound determination and confidence seeped through her voice. "Now close your eyes."

Regina took a deep breath before closing her eyes and mumbled, "If you're gonna dump water on my head I will make you pay."

Emma laughed as she got up from the couch, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish I dumped water on your head."

"I trust you," Regina said and Emma wasn't sure if it was a reassurance meant for Regina or an encouragement to herself.

"Good, that's really good. Don't move, I'll be right back, keep your eyes closed."

"Miss Swan, I'm allergic to water. In ninth grade we went to a swim paradise - well it wasn't much more than a swimming pool at the time - and by the time we left my body had a rash all over and I itched for days."

Emma snorted, "That's a real nice story Regina, you're getting better at bullshitting your way through! Relax though, I didn't leave to grab water, I'm not as evil as you."

"Wait, you're back already?" Regina asked.

Emma was amused by Regina's look of confusion, "Maybe I never left, you'll never know."

She had planned to go to the kitchen, but when she noticed a scarf draped over one of the chairs she decided to grab that instead. She hesitated when she stood in front of Regina, unsure how to proceed, it was all nice and well telling Regina she was going to punish her but she hadn't thought that statement through. _Right._ _Tease her back. _She straddled Regina and both women blushed immediately.

"You better keep those eyes shut, but I'll help you with that, because I am such a thoughtful person," Emma said cheekily as she wrapped the scarf around Regina's head. "Right, how many fingers am I holding up?" She gave Regina the finger and chuckled softly at the silliness of it all.

"I have no idea, I can't see a damn thing," Regina grumbled.

Emma snorted, "Language, Regina!"

_Now what? This was such a good plan, Emma. You are so creative. Regina would have driven you insane by now. Honestly, put some effort into it."_

"You don't know what to do next, do you?" Regina laughed.

"Shut up. Just out of curiosity, if you were me right now, what would you do?" _Really? Good plan, Emma. Good plan._

"If I tell you, how will you know if it's truly what I would do to you or if I'd just be saying it because I want you to do it to me?" Regina mused.

_Goddammit._ She slapped Regina on the shoulder, "You're impossible. Now be quiet, let me think."

Regina chuckled as she put her hands behind her head.

_Now. What would Regina do? Just focus. Stop thinking about the fact that her thighs are directly beneath yours and that she smells heavenly. _

Emma's eyes wandered over Regina's face. She looked completely relaxed and a little smug, her lips curled up slightly. _God those jaws. What I wouldn't do to kiss along them_. Her eyes followed the line of her jaw to her neck. She tried to ignore the fact that she was becoming more aroused with the minute and the thought of what she wanted to do to Regina. _I mean. Look at those collarbones. _

"Would you like a week to think about it?" Regina grinned.

Emma didn't respond, instead she reached out with a finger and traced along Regina's collarbone, soliciting a hiss from the older woman. _Interesting!_ Her finger slowly traveled down lower as she tugged on the fabric of Regina's shirt. "My, Regina, what a nice rack you have there," Emma said in a mock voice. _Really, really nice._

"All the better to smother you with, my dear," Regina replied huskily.

"Oh my god Regina! Is that the porn version of Little Red Riding Hood?" Emma snickered.

Regina laughed, "If it's not, it definitely should be."

"So Regina, tell me. Are you ticklish?" _Ticklish? That's the best you've got?_

"No."

"Are you just saying that?" Emma squinted her eyes, before realizing Regina wouldn't be able to see that.

"No, it's true. Kathryn and I were really drunk once and she started to tickle me for whatever reason and it did nothing, so naturally I tickled her back and she peed her pants."

"That's gross, how am I ever suppose to look her in the eye again without that visual?"

"No idea, Miss Swan. So, when does the punishment start? I mean, if you straddling me was the punishment part I feel obliged to tell you it has quite the opposite effect."

_Ha. A way in. Success! _She leaned forward, trying with all her might not to focus on the fact that her breasts were now in direct contact with Regina's and that she wanted nothing more but to grope them. "What effect does it have on you Regina?" She whispered in Regina's ear. _Dear heart, please stop pounding so loudly in my chest, I'd like to hear Regina's response. Thanks!_

Emma squirmed when she saw Regina lick her lips, "Well, the usual really. Elevated heartbeat, difficulty breathing steadily, dry mouth, a throb between my legs and an insane desire to put my hands on your waist and pull you that much closer," Regina said with a calm voice, as if she was reciting today's grocery list.

Emma's chest was heaving, "Fuck," was all she muttered, "Do it."

"Do what exactly, Miss Swan?"

"Everything," Emma breathed heavily.

Regina chuckled, "How is it that I'm the one that is blindfolded and you're the one that's squirming?"

"Because you're an evil weapon of mass seduction."

Regina reached forward with one hand and pushed Emma's hair out of the way, her lips softly brushing against Emma's ear and with a silvery voice whispered, "Not quite, dear. You see, if I was evil, I'd take off this blindfold and put it on your head instead. I'd put my hands on the small of your back and press my thumbs softly into your waist before sliding that t-shirt of yours upwards and I'd drag my fingernails up, softly scratching, unless you'd like it harder. You know, the kind of fingernails digging that leaves angry red welts, those are quite delicious too."

"Then what?" Emma asked with a raspy voice, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs, her eyes firmly shut.

"Hm," Regina mused, "then I'd pick you up, with your legs wrapped around my waist and then we would probably fall over because I'm not all that strong, but for the sake of fantasy, let's say I'm _incredible _strong."

Emma chuckled.

"I'd carry you up the stairs, into my bedroom and I would lay you down on my incredible comfortable bed. Your hair would be all over the pillow and you'd look incredible sexy and eager. I'd hover over you before straddling you and tell you how badly I want you and how wet you make me. I wouldn't kiss you yet, but I'd kiss your neck, leaving thousands of soft kisses-"

Emma moaned and clenched her thighs.

Regina chuckled, "leaving thousands of soft kisses until you'd moan just like that. Then I'd put my mouth on yours and it wouldn't be a gentle kiss. My tongue would demand access into your mouth and it would find yours for the briefest moment, and then I'd suck your lower lip into my mouth, perhaps even bite it softly. I'd take your hands and place them over your head and I would tell you that I was going to make you feel so incredible good. My hands would trail down your arms and I would chuckle because you would squirm and ache for more. Perhaps I would indulge you, by kissing your collarbones or leaving wet trails with my tongue. I'd tell you to arch your back so I could unclasp your bra. Maybe I would take off your t-shirt and your bra, or maybe I would leave them on and just pull it down slightly revealing exactly what's hidden beneath them."

Emma was trembling, her breathing shallow, "More."

"I would roll your nipples between my fingers, before covering them with my mouth and flick them with my tongue. Then I'd probably decide that I really would appreciate to see all of you and take of your shirt and bra anyway. Perhaps I'd kiss you again, more slowly this time, passionately, just my lips nipping at yours. Tell me Miss Swan, are you wet?"

"Yes," Emma whimpered.

"Touch yourself."

"W-what?"

"It's not a request, Emma," Regina said coyly before moving her hands down to Emma's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it. She reached her left hand up to Emma's right hand, trailing down from her shoulder until she found it, and brought it to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on her fingertips before placing it at the hem of Emma's pants, slipping it inside and removed her own hand. "Touch yourself, slowly and gentle."

When Emma's fingers dipped into her wetness her breath hitched in her throat.

"Breathe, Emma. Breathe. Slow circles." She placed one hand at the back of Emma's head, pulling her head close to her until her lips made contact with Emma's ear again. "Now, where were we?"

"Kissing," Emma's voice was all rasp.

"That's right. I'd kiss you until your lips hurt. Then I'd tell you to turn over before straddling you again. I'd trail my nails down your back, kissing each scratch that would appear, until you'd beg for more. Perhaps I would indulge you, but I think I'd tease you some more by kissing your waist, the small of your back before making my way to your neck again. My lips would nip at your earlobe, perhaps my tongue would slip inside the shell, not everyone likes that. Tell me, Emma, what do you want?"

"More," was all Emma managed to say, her fingers covered with wetness, softly circling her clit.

"I suppose I'd tell you to roll over again then. Kiss my way down your stomach, all the way down to the hem of your pants. I'd unbutton them and take them off. I don't think I could stand being away from you too long though. Perhaps I'd place a chaste kiss _right there_ before kissing my way back up. I do love to tease. I'd lay down next to you, half on top of you and take that scarf off your head, I wouldn't be able to stand not looking into those gorgeous eyes for what would come next."

"I-I am not t-taking yours off," Emma panted.

"I never expected you to dear. A little faster now."

Regina immensely enjoyed feeling Emma tremble against her. "I would kiss you again, until you'd feel like you were gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. Then my fingers would trail down and before they'd slip down into your wet folds, I'd tell you to look at me."

"Regina, please," Emma pleaded.

"I'd dip a finger into your wet folds and I'd moan because you would feel so good. Faster now, Emma. I would tease your clit, for a moment, before I'd apply more pressure. Perhaps I'd slip a finger or two inside of you, if you'd ask me, and use my thumb instead, but either way I would tell you how beautiful you are."

"I'm gon-" Emma started to say before Regina cut her off.

"You are beautiful Emma. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and I want to do all those things to you, and I promise you I will do all those things to you. But what I really want right now, is for you to feel good. Come for me, Emma. I am right here and I am not going anywhere," Regina said.

Emma's orgasm was a silent but oh so intense one as she stopped breathing, Regina suppressed a moan herself, not wanting to sound like a total perv. She removed the scarf from her head, her eyes still closed as she wrapped Emma in a tight hug, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm, "Breathe, Emma."

And Emma did, as she removed her hand from her pants and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. She softly and almost inaudible whispered, "You are amazing."

Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Emma's shoulder, "As are you, my love, as are you."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma groaned when she woke up. _What in the world was that noise? And why wouldn't it shut up?_ She opened one eye and slammed her fist on her alarm clock. _Piss off, 11 o'clock is just too early._ She rolled over in bed when she heard a text message come in. _Seriously? Let me rest in peace!_ One message was quickly followed by another and she reached with an arm behind her, her glasses falling to the ground before she found her phone. Her frown immediately turned into a smile when she saw who the message was from.

_Good morning, Emma. Henry and I have been on the road since 8 am. We slept in a motel last night, it was disgusting. Henry is currently throwing a temper tantrum in the back of the car because I won't give him another cookie. If he keeps this up, I'm tempted to give him the entire package, my ears hurt. We have another five hours to go, cross your fingers that he'll sleep for at least half of that time. X_

Emma quickly scrolled down to the next message.

_I suppose I miss you. Just a little bit._

Emma smiled, her fingers rapidly moving over her touchscreen.

_Mornin'. I'd give him the cookie and then some! Poor Henry. Have you tried distracting him with music? Please drive safely. x_

She stretched and yawned loudly before kicking the covers off of her. A mere twenty minutes later she was dressed and well downstairs behind her desk, grumbling at all the pencils that were scattered everywhere. She noticed the flickering light on her phone and grinned as she read Regina's response.

_Henry does not like my music. I do not like his. We've been compromising. I gave him his cookie, horrible parenting really. He's discovered he can draw on the window with wet fingers, there's remnant of cookie all over the glass. I'm currently pouting because you apparently do not miss me. No 'X' for you!_

Emma laughed and took a sip of her coffee before replying.

_Nomnom on the cookie glass. This no 'x'-ing situation seems to be a reoccurring theme with you. I slept better in your arms._

Regina's response was almost immediate.

_I definitely remember you doing SOMETHING better in my arms. Back to driving now. X _

Emma's cheeks flushed a crimson red. She still couldn't quite believe she had done _that _in front of Regina. They had sat there for a long time before Regina had gently pushed Emma off her lap and took her hand, taking her to the bedroom. They didn't do anything, aside from Regina spooning Emma, arms wrapped tightly around her. Regina had whispered sweet nothings until deep in the night before they both had fallen asleep. Their rude awakening came only several hours later when Regina's alarm clock went off. She had to pick up Henry and they had to be out on the road fairly early. Before Emma left, Regina had hugged her and told her how much she would miss Emma and how proud she was of Emma for opening up to her.

Emma smiled to herself. Regina had become such an important part of her life, so fast. She couldn't imagine her life without the brunette. She didn't want to. There was still so much she didn't know about Regina, yet she felt as if she knew her inside out. _Well. Stop. Go to work._

She sighed as she looked over her work assignment, it definitely was her most challenging assignment so far. She knew how lucky she was though, she had a fairly steady income with jobs lining up one after another. If only she was better at not spending it like an idiot. She had always been of the mindset that if she had money she had a right to spend it. Snow had often tried to tell her otherwise, but Emma was stubborn. She had some savings, for true emergencies, but for now she was just happy that money came in every month when she needed it.

A couple of hours later she had gotten some work done but distraction was never far from her mind. Regina's "touch yourself" looping in her mind. She smiled when she thought of the raven-haired beauty. _Damn Regina with her stupid cubes and stupid horses._ Except, Emma didn't find it stupid at all. She found it exhilarating. She wanted more of it. She never wanted it to stop. They had so much left to explore, they had hardly begun and Emma grumbled when she reminded herself that Regina would be gone for another six days, she had no idea how she was going to make it through that.

* * *

When Mary Margaret opened the door Emma brushed right past her.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Mary Margaret said as she followed her sister who sat sullenly at the kitchen island.

"I have not heard from Regina since Monday morning. They had another five hour drive ahead of them and I have been texting her and she is not responding and it is pissing me off. I'm worried and pissed. Why the fuck would she not respond? It's fucking Wednesday. It's not acceptable." Emma said, her voice filled with bitterness.

"Slow down, Emma. Where did Regina go? Last time we spoke you were on your way to the park. You have not exactly been responding to my texts either," Mary Margaret said as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry. I've been busting my ass for work and I suppose I've been taking my anger at Regina out on you by not responding. She and Henry went to see Henry's grandparents. Daniel's parents. They wanted to see him and they had to drive out there, Henry gets scared on planes."

"Okay.. So maybe she's just busy? If she's visiting family?" Snow offered.

"No. She hates them. They are never in contact and from what I heard they are horrible people," Emma said, her hands brushing through her hair. "Ugh, what if something happened to them?" Emma's eyes glossed over.

"Oh sweet-cakes, you can't think like that. Maybe her phone died and she forgot her charger. There are a million reasons why she is not responding Emma. I know it's easy to jump to the worst-case scenario, and no one blames you for doing that after all you've been through, but I promise you Regina and Henry are just fine."

"Like Sophie was fine when she didn't show up for our meeting?" Emma snapped. "I've had two panic attacks yesterday. The first time I sat in the bathroom for three hours, I went through every possible scenario and when I finally was able to breathe again I went straight into a second panic attack. I'm fucking exhausted."

Mary Margaret reached out a hand to Emma, her heart ached when Emma flinched. "You should have called me, Emma."

Emma scoffed, "Yep. I should have called you. I should have called Sophie the moment she ran away. I should have called Regina and told her to go fuck herself. She toyed with my emotions and then tossed me aside like an old scrap of paper. UN-fucking-believable."

Mary Margaret cupped Emma's cheek and smiled softly when Emma didn't flinch away this time. "Hey, look at me. I know you are scared, you have every right to be. I am sure though that Regina wouldn't do that to you. You have to give her some credit, Emma. You know that sometimes life throws you curve balls. Regina might be struggling a lot if she's with people she genuinely hates. She may be focusing all her energy and time on Henry to make sure he has a good time. As long as you don't know why she hasn't called or sent you a text back, you have to give her some credit."

Emma's eyes bulged, "Oh god. I am doing exactly what Regina was afraid off. God. I'm so stupid. She told me it was too fast, she told me I wasn't ready and I got mad at her. She was right." Emma slammed her head into the kitchen counter.

Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand and moved them onto the couch before pulling Emma into a hug, Emma's head resting on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened Emma. I am a little lost here."

"I want your hand." Emma pouted.

Mary Margaret smiled. Ever since Emma was a little girl she would play with Mary Margaret's fingers. Tracing her fingers along her sister's, molding them into shapes as if they were clay. It would give Emma great comfort when she was upset, but as she grew older she asked for it less and less. She offered Emma her left hand, her right hand still pulling Emma into her. Emma immediately took it and started tracing along all the lines on Snow's hand.

"I like Regina. A lot. We have been flirting. A lot. I know she's a little older, but there's such a connection between us. Like, when I'm around her everything feels right. I'm not as afraid. I feel happier. The other day we were in her kitchen and I guess we were fooling around a bit and I wanted her to kiss me, but she wouldn't. She said I wasn't ready because she thought I was still not convinced that she wouldn't run when she did. I guess she was right. We didn't kiss, but eh.." Emma coughed. _Well, this is awkward._

"I wanted to tease her like she always teases me, but I didn't know how, so she sort of took over from me. So, I'm just gonna say this and you're not gonna be in total shock, because it's already embarrassing enough as it is. She sort of made me touch myself while I was straddling her and she told me .. well it doesn't matter what she told me." Emma grinned a little. _There is such a thing as over sharing._

"Holy sh-" Mary Margaret started to say before Emma cut her off.

"Stop! You never swear. Only when you're in shock and we just established you weren't going to do that. So stop. Anyway, maybe we shouldn't have done that either. I mean in the moment I totally wanted it and it's not like she touched me or kissed me, so why would she run right? I think she wanted to give me something that felt good and it did." Emma chuckled when she heard Snow cough.

"I think Regina was afraid this would happen. I mean she's gone for the week and I'm freaking out thinking she's run away. But she hasn't, has she? She's just in another state, taking care of her son."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Hence why you need to cut her some slack."

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "It's hard though. I mean we have shared so many stories. About Sophie and about Daniel and Alexa. I miss her. I miss talking to her. I don't understand why I haven't heard from her. She should know I would be worried, right?"

"I suppose so, but Emma she's probably having a really rough time right now. Maybe she doesn't want to bother you with her troubles because she already knows you are having a hard time. She seems to know you pretty well from what you've told me. Have you met any of her friends? Is there someone you could ask how she's doing if you still haven't heard from her by say tomorrow?"

"I've met Kathryn, her best friend but I have no idea how to get in touch with her. I suppose I could ask Ruby. She works for Regina at her cafe. Wouldn't that be weird though?"

"I don't think so," Mary Margaret hummed, "I think when you genuinely care this much for a person it's perfectly okay to ask their friends if they are okay. It is up to them if they will indulge you with an answer and you can't be upset if they decide not to. But it doesn't hurt to ask. The worst you'll get is a no."

"Your lil' nugget has such a smart mommy," Emma smiled as she softly poked Mary Margaret in her stomach, pleasantly surprised by the little bump she found there. "Gosh, there's really a person in there. How weird is that?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "It's amazing Emma. Well, the morning sickness I could have done without, spending three months hunched over a toilet isn't exactly what you want to be doing, but other than that, I cannot wait."

Emma sat up straight, still playing with Snow's hand, "Can I tell Regina you're pregnant when she gets back?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret smiled, "Do you think we'll ever get to meet Regina and her son? I would love to meet the woman that is mending my sister's heart back together. The one that makes her smile."

Emma gently shoved her sister, "We'll see. I think we still have some things to figure out for ourselves before I'm ready for her to meet my big sister. I've not even told her about our parents yet, she's undoubtedly going to ask questions when she figures out we do not share a last name."

"We may not share a last name, but you know as well as I do that we would have if we had gotten more time. We may not be bound by blood but as far as family goes, you are my true sister. No blood bond or last name could make a difference in that. You are this baby's aunt and you are my little sister and don't you ever forget that." She kissed Emma on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, you love me. I get it," Emma mocked.

"I can't believe you engaged in solo sexual activities while straddling another woman's lap," Mary Margaret mumbled.

"Oh my god Snow. Forget I ever told you that!" Emma gasped. "It was a moment of weakness."

"What? The actual act or you telling me?"

"BOTH!" Emma exclaimed, earning a giggle from her sister.

Emma stayed over for dinner that day and didn't leave until her sister and brother-in-law were obviously having a hard time staying awake. She kissed them both goodnight and promised her sister to stay in touch better. As she got in her car she grumbled. _Fuck waiting 'till tomorrow. I need to know now._

* * *

Emma sat in her car in front of the cafe for what felt an eternity. _I shouldn't go in. It's not right. Snow was right, you have to cut Regina some slack. Give her an earful when she gets back or something._ She was about to start her car again when a knock on the window startled her. She looked over to see Ruby stand there, motioning for her to roll the window down, which Emma did.

"Hello Emma," Ruby chirped.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" _The better question is what are __**you**__ doing here?_

"I kinda work here," Ruby grinned, "What are you doing here? You've been staring into nothingness for the past thirty minutes. Kathryn was wondering if you were some kind of stalker," Ruby laughed when she saw Emma blush. "Come on in, I'll get you a hot chocolate."

Emma followed her into the cafe and sat down at the bar, she didn't see Kathryn walk up to her.

"Hey Emma, good to see you again," Kathryn smiled gently.

"You as well Kathryn, how are you?"

"Pretty good, I miss Henry though," she bumped her shoulder into Emma's, "I'm guessing you're missing Regina huh?"

Emma smiled up thankfully at Ruby when she put a hot chocolate in front of her. "Yeah, I don't know. I guess I do. I sort of haven't heard from her since Monday morning. I'm.." Emma didn't know how to finish her sentence without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Worried," Kathryn finished for her.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid."

"It's not. She's okay, she called me last night."

Emma's head shot up, anger flushing through her body.

Kathryn placed a hand on her shoulder, "I want to show you something, come on."

Emma followed Kathryn to the back of the bar and up the stairs into what she presumed was Regina's office. _Holy shit._ "Is that.." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, that's Alexa."

Regina's office was plastered with pictures of Alexa. Emma walked closer to a picture of Alexa and Regina that hung framed on the wall. "Wow, she looks so much like Regina. She's beautiful."

"Was," Kathryn softly uttered, "She was beautiful."

Emma's smile faltered, "I'm sorry."

"I want to tell you something, but I realize it may not be my place to tell you this. So if it makes you uncomfortable please tell me and I won't tell you, but I think it may give you some insight into Regina, you two obviously have - something - and I don't want Regina to fuck it up," Kathryn said.

"Please," Emma whispered.

"Last night when Regina called me, she was upset. Henry's grandparents aren't - how do I say this nicely - kind people. They have no tact, much like Regina's own parents. They feel entitled to know every last detail of Henry's life, but they never put any effort into getting to know him. I know Regina told you a little about them, but whatever she told you, it doesn't even cover half of the shit they pulled on her," Kathryn sighed.

"When the accident happened and Daniel and Alexa died, they visited Henry once. They never stayed in touch afterwards, they never came to Alexa's funeral. They only cared about bringing Daniel home with them and Regina let them. Her relationship with Daniel deteriorated at the end, after Henry was born. I think Regina felt trapped and Daniel was a good man, but he wasn't right for Regina," she paused momentarily before adding, "He also wasn't the best father, but Regina.. Regina was an amazing mom, she still is."

Emma nodded.

"I think Daniel's parents expected a different version of Henry than what they saw. They told Regina she wasn't doing a good enough job with him. Henry has some development issues, nothing too bad, he will catch up. You know he doesn't walk yet and he doesn't talk that much yet. He's still learning, you know. But his grandparents, the idiots.." Kathryn spat out, "they expected him to speak politely with two words."

"They are awful people, as if Regina hasn't been through enough yet," Emma said, bitterness filled her voice.

"Yes. The thing is though, she grew up in such a different environment. Talking back to your parents was no option. She was raised to always be polite no matter what anyone said to you, especially if those people happened to be your elders. When she called last night she was ranting and raving. She was so angry. Henry's been having a tough time, apparently he's been throwing temper tantrums, I think it's because he doesn't know these people and he has no clue what's going on."

"Poor kid," Emma mumbled.

"Emma. Regina is on her way home with Henry. I am not sure when she'll get here. She said she was going to take Henry to a hotel before they would drive back. She told Daniel's parents that if they wanted to get to know Henry they were welcome to come to her house, but that this visit was obviously upsetting to Henry and that his well-being trumped that of Daniel's parents. She finally stood up to them. They didn't take it well," Kathryn said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"They told Regina that if she had been a better mother and a better wife, none of this would ever had happened. If she would have just played her role better Daniel and Alexa would still be alive."

"Fuck," Emma yelled, "How dare they?"

Kathryn placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "I know, I know. Like I said, they are awful people and in a way it's good that they haven't changed, Regina needed to stand up to them. She needed to put Henry's best interest in front of what was expected. Emma, she didn't know how to tell you. She didn't want to bring up bad memories for you. She felt guilty for not responding to your texts, I told her she should, but I know how she gets. She's told you about her bad days, yes?"

"Yeah," Emma softly whispered.

"I doubt she's told you exactly how bad they get. She'll lock herself in this room from time to time and she'll drink. She's not an alcoholic or anything, but I think it's a coping mechanism. When she's out of it, it's easier for her to talk about Alexa. She hasn't done it in a while, we had a long extensive talk about it, especially when there was a time where Henry would spend more time with me than with her. Not that it bothered me, I love the little guy, but I knew Regina needed him as much as he needed her."

"I'm so stupid," Emma whimpered.

"You're not stupid Emma. Regina told me about Sophie and your fears. Regina should have known better, she should have known that you would get afraid when she wouldn't be in contact. That one is on her and you have a right to be angry about it. She just didn't know how to tell you. It's not a valid excuse, but it's a reason. She will be dropping Henry of with me when she gets back. I know she needs time and she doesn't want Henry to see how much she's hurting."

"I should have cut her some slack though. She was going through a tough time and all I could think about was how she had run away."

Kathryn nodded, "Perhaps it's a little bit of both. You both could have done better. However, you had no idea how bad the situation was, so please, don't beat yourself up over it. It's not worth it."

Emma nodded, thankful for Kathryn's reassurance.

Kathryn looked up at the picture that Emma was still looking at. "You know there are almost no pictures of Alexa and Henry together. It's quite sad, I know it bothers Regina. She made me take down every picture at the house after the accident and put them in here. You know what her house looks like, at first glance you wouldn't even know a child lives there. She meticulously puts away all the toys that are spread around the house when Henry goes to bed. There are pictures of Alexa at my house, but I doubt Henry knows who she is and it's not like he knows how to ask. I often want to tell him, but it's not my place and Regina hasn't been ready."

"We actually talked about that the other day. We were going to do some research on the best way for Regina to talk to Henry about his sister and his dad," Emma said as she looked at Kathryn before she smiled. "You know, I'm fairly good at drawing, I'm an illustrator. I have an idea, but I would like to run it by you, I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

Kathryn offered her smile, "Tell me."

"I can draw Alexa and Henry together. I know it's not the same as a picture, but maybe it will give her some kind of comfort."

"I think that would be amazing, Emma. Would you like to take a picture of Alexa with you? Or do you do it from memory? I have no idea how it would work."

"A picture would really help."

Kathryn opened one of the drawers before taking out a picture and handed it over to Emma.

"Thank you," Emma said, "Will you keep it a secret from Regina for now? It might take me some time before I get to finish this, I want it to be perfect for her."

"Absolutely," Kathryn smiled, "You really are every bit as special as Regina said you are."

Emma blushed, "Thank you."

"Come on, I'll get Ruby to make you a new cup of hot chocolate, I'm sure she's dying for some company. She misses Regina too, she's been in charge of the cafe for the last couple of days, which she absolutely hates. She called me earlier today and said if I wasn't coming over for the rest of the evening she would run the cafe out of business."

Emma laughed. "It must be nice to have close friends like that." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, which she immediately tried to cover up, "I mean, I assume you all are friends."

"Ruby is like our little sister that we can't get rid of no matter how hard we try," She winked at Emma, "Not that we try all that hard. That girl wiggled her way into our hearts and we wouldn't want to change that for anything in the world. Hey, can I borrow your phone for a second?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she handed over her phone. She saw Kathryn's fingers move rapidly over the touch screen before handing it back to her.

"I put my number in your phone. Consider me a friend, call me any time you need and if you're ever worried about Regina, text me. Okay?"

Emma smiled up at her, "Thank you.. friend."

Kathryn laughed as she bumped shoulders with Emma, "Come on, let's go pester Ruby."

Emma had felt a lot better after her conversation with Kathryn. They had hung out with Ruby for about an hour before it was closing time for the cafe. She immensely enjoyed Ruby's personality. It was just the right amount of crazy with a whole lot of humor. The younger girl obviously enjoyed riling up Kathryn and she often found Kathryn faking annoyance, but her eyes gave her away every time.

* * *

The next day Emma had sat at the park. She was in dire need of some fresh air. She had taken her sketching stuff with her, but found it hard to concentrate. Instead she focused on the children running around, chasing balls and Frisbee's. Parents that threw their children high up in the air before catching them. Picture perfect families. She could imagine those people being Snow and David and it made her heart flutter.

She solemnly swore to herself that her niece or nephew would grow up without ever having to go through the hurt that she had. A part of her rationalized that statement because life threw curve balls and there was nothing you could do about that, but she would try and shield the child for it as much as possible.

Her heart skipped a beat when her phone vibrated. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She closed her eyes and took a breath before unlocking her phone.

_I am so sorry. _

Emma smiled sadly. _As am I. I spoke to Kathryn yesterday. You are an incredible mom Regina, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Where are you now?_

The reply was almost instant.

_I should have never driven up there. I should have replied to your texts. Please forgive me Emma. We should be home tomorrow at around 3. Henry will be staying at Kathryn's for a few days. He needs some familiarity and someone to give him some unconditional love._

Emma looked up when she heard a child wail. "You're suppose to catch your child, dude," she mumbled before sending off her reply. _And what do you need?_

She couldn't help but grin when Regina's reply was one word. The best word she had read in days. The word that immediately made Emma forgive Regina for not replying to her texts.

_You._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Because it makes me happy y'all are still reading! Thank you!  
**

* * *

Emma was all sorts of embarrassed when she stood in front of Regina's house. Chinese take out in one hand and a bag filled with clothing firmly grasped in the other. _How mighty presumptuous of you Emma._ She pondered putting the bag back in the car until she knew for sure if she would be spending the night. _Oh fuck it._ She rang the doorbell and quickly hit the bag behind her back when the door was opened. _Oh Regina._

Regina looked incredibly exhausted and hurt. Emma saw Regina's eyes fill with tears and dropped both bags to the floor before engulfing the older woman into a tight hug. Her heart broke when she heard Regina sob, "Ssh Regina, it's okay. You're home now, they can't hurt you anymore." She rubbed slow circles on Regina's back. "You're safe Regina, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Emma whispered.

"I am so sorry Emma," Regina whimpered.

"It's okay, I understand. You're okay. I'm not mad at you anymore." She kissed the small part of Regina's shoulder that wasn't covered by the fabric of her shirt.

Regina leaned back, her arms dropping to her side as she smiled sadly, "You were mad at me?"

Emma pulled her right back into the hug, "Only for a little bit because I couldn't understand why you didn't text me back. I think I was more worried than anything really. Snow and Kathryn helped me realize that. I didn't think of the bigger picture, I only saw what was right in front of me and it wasn't you, so I automatically jumped to the worst conclusion and I shouldn't have done that. For that, I am sorry Regina."

Regina pressed her nose into Emma's neck, "You have nothing to be sorry for Emma," she murmured, "why do you smell like Chinese food?"

Emma laughed softly, "Told you, I'd bring dinner. I didn't say I'd cook for you." She was glad to hear Regina chuckle.

"And what's in that other bag? Pizza?"

"No silly. Eh," she paused, not knowing what to say, "it has stuff in it, nothing important."

Regina pulled back from the hug and cupped Emma's cheek, drowning into those hazel eyes, "So, if I were to open that bag I wouldn't find clothing and socks and what not?" She smiled when Emma blushed.

"I suppose it was a bit presumptuous of me," she offered.

"Not at all, I don't think my heart could take it if you were to leave tonight," she brushed her thumb over Emma's lower lip, "I have missed you."

The statement was simple yet it filled Emma's heart with love, "I missed you as well." She smiled at Regina, "Let's eat before I do something stupid like kiss you." She started to move to grab the bags when a hand on her wrist pulled her back, her eyes closed when Regina's hand disappeared in her hair.

"I wouldn't mind if you did Emma," she softly whispered.

She opened her eyes and leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss on Regina's forehead, "I know, but this time you're the one that's not ready. Not until we've talked," she chuckled when her stomach growled, "and not until after we've had dinner."

Regina sighed, "Who's the tease now, huh?" She grabbed the bag of food from Emma's hand and moved into the kitchen. "Do you want to eat at the table or on the couch?"

"Let's eat at the table, I think it's more safe," Emma wiggled her brows before moving over to the cupboard to get some plates and utensils.

Regina opened the boxes of food and dug in immediately, a soft moan escaped her mouth, "God, that's good. You're bad for my diet though, I never seem to eat vegetables when I'm with you."

Emma laughed, "There are vegetables in Chinese food."

"Not the good kind," Regina mused, "I don't care though. This is heavenly. Thank you."

"How is Henry, he must be tired after all that time in the car?"

Regina's brows furrowed, "He's definitely in a mood. I can't blame him. This was a trip from hell for him and me," she scoffed, "Daniel's parents expected him to talk with two words, like a proper child," she mockingly said. "They had no clue. No clue whatsoever. Idiots." She stabbed her fork into a shrimp and stuffed it into her mouth.

"What happened Regina?" Emma said, her hand covering Regina's free hand.

Regina was silent for a while, before lacing her fingers together with Emma's. "We arrived on Monday evening. Henry was asleep, they weren't happy about that. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't have any of it. They didn't ask me how I was doing nor did they thank me for making the trip all the way down there. Conversation was sparse all evening and I fairly quickly excused myself and told them I was tired from the trip. They didn't have a bed for Henry or anything, so he just slept with me in the guest room."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand softly, encouraging her to go on.

"The next morning when we came downstairs they tried to hug him. He had a temper tantrum. It amused me. I have no idea what they were thinking. Henry doesn't know who they are and he doesn't like strangers touching him. I mean, what child does? Daniel's mother asked him something, I don't even remember what it was and he replied with a no." Regina laughed, "The look on her face was priceless. She scolded Henry and told him to address her as grandmother. Fucking incompetent idiot.

Emma laughed softly.

"She accused me of not raising a polite son. When I told her that Henry had developmental issues she just scoffed, saying she didn't believe in that and if I would have raised Henry right he would know it was polite to speak with two words," bitterness seeped through Regina's words.

"God, that's horrible Regina, I'm so sorry," Emma said. _Let me go over there and beat some sense into her._

"That wasn't even the worst you know? They showed Henry pictures of Daniel asked him if he missed his father. He said no. I mean, I am positive he had no idea what they were asking, no just happens to be his favorite word from time to time. Daniel's father was fuming at that point. Demanded to know why the hell his grandson didn't miss his father. So I told them. I told them that Henry was too young and that I was struggling with how to explain the situation to him."

Emma frowned when a tear slipped down Regina's cheek. "He slapped me in the face-"

"He did fucking what?" Emma yelled.

"It's okay Emma, it wasn't that big of deal."

"Like hell it isn't. It's a big fucking deal, he had no right whatsoever."

Regina smiled sagely, "He said I was a disgrace to the family. That Henry would have been better off if it had been me that died in that accident. That Daniel would have never raised such an insolent child."

"What the fuck Regina," Emma whispered, finding it hard to keep her emotions under control.

"They told me they wanted to spend time with Henry alone. That they couldn't bare to look at the face of the woman who killed their only son and granddaughter. They.." Regina's voice faltered, "They said that the accident was my fault, that if I would have played my role as wife better there never would have been a need to go away on a trip. If there was no need for a trip, the accident never would have happened and they wouldn't be dead."

"That is bullshit Regina. It was not your fault. It was the driver's fault who ran a red light."

"I know, I do. But at that moment I didn't. I believed them. They took Henry with them. I think they went to a zoo. When they came back Henry was screaming and crying. I was furious and so scared that they had laid a hand on him as well. So I snapped. I told them that I was leaving, that if they wanted to get to know their grandson they could come visit him at his own home. They took one look at him and told me that they weren't going to bother, that as far as they were concerned, Henry had died with his father in the accident."

"Jesus Regina. I'm so sorry." She was trembling.

"Part of me is glad it happened. I have taken so much crap from them you know? It felt good to stand up to them and to march out of that door. They are never welcome here. I will find my own way to tell Henry about his father, but I will never allow them to come near him again." She sighed, "I took Henry with me to a hotel that night. Figured we deserved some luxury, motels just aren't made for me. On Wednesday I took Henry to the pool with me, he deserved some down time before being stuck in the car again for two days. We started making our way back on Thursday and here we are now. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as when he saw Kathryn. He's in safe hands with her. It will be good for him to spend some time there."

"I don't know what to say Regina. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Regina smiled at her and squeezed her hand before letting go of it, "You don't have to say anything. It has happened and I can move on now. I've closed the book on them. Henry is better off without them, as am I. He doesn't need grandparents. He just needs to be loved." She shoved another shrimp into her mouth, "I love him as much as I love these shrimp."

Emma chuckled.

"For what it's worth though. I should have sent you a text back, even if it was too say that I wasn't doing so well. I am sorry if I made you feel as if I ran away from you. I promise I will make it up to you."

"How?" _Wrong response Emma. Tell her it's okay. Don't ask her how, you dumb-dumb._

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it," Regina grinned.

Emma huffed, "Fine. I'm glad you're home though."

"As am I, Miss Swan." She laughed when she saw Emma's eye roll. "Sorry, old habit, I know how much you love it though."

"It's not that old of an habit when you were still calling me that a week ago, you know. Except for that one time when you called me," she paused and tapped a finger on her chin, "what was it again? My.. Nope. I don't remember." She grinned when she saw Regina choke on a shrimp.

"Have you been doing research on how to make someone blush, dear? Are you planning on going for round 2 of my punishment?"

_Damn you._ "You suck," Emma pouted.

"Quite well yes, stick around long enough and maybe you'll find out just how well," Regina said matter-of-factly.

_Goddamn motherfucker._ "Right," Emma's voice a combination of ecstatic panic, "You need to stop and I need alcohol. Right now!"

"Yes, dear," Regina grinned and opened a bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass. She handed one over to Emma and put away the left overs in the fridge. "Tell me about your week, Kathryn told me you stopped by the cafe."

"Yeah I did. I don't know how much I should tell you, I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Tell me everything, Emma," Regina said, taking a sip from her wine.

"I had two panic attacks on Tuesday. I didn't hear from you and I got worried and it just got out of hand. So I stopped by Mary Margaret's on Wednesday and she said I should go ask a friend of yours if they had heard from you. So later that evening I stopped by the cafe, Kathryn and Ruby were there."

Regina smiled, "Good, I'm glad to hear Miss Lucas showed up for work, since she was the one in charge."

"Kathryn showed me your office Regina. Alexa was a beautiful little girl. I'm sorry if I saw anything I wasn't suppose to see."

"It's okay Emma. I am glad you got to see it. Kathryn already told me she showed you. You have nothing to be sorry for. I however am very sorry for making you so worried, it was not my intention to do so."

"I think we both should stop apologizing," Emma offered.

"Agreed."

"Oh hey, I did have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure if I was allowed, but I got the go from my sister. She is pregnant," Emma said with a big smile on her face.

"Emma! That is amazing. Congratulations! You will be an amazing aunt. Your niece or nephew is so lucky to have you. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It's going to be fun I think. Henry is good practice for me, I know absolutely nothing about children."

Regina laughed, "If there is one thing I have learned about children it's that they utterly unpredictable. Everything you thought you knew flies out the window the moment you hold them for the first time. Even as an aunt. You will do amazing though. I'm sure Henry will love being used as target practice," Regina shot her a wink.

Emma groaned, "I ate way too much, what is it with Chinese food and never being able to stop eating it?"

"Would you like me to roll you over to the couch, or do you think you can make your own way over there?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope, you're definitely going to have to roll me over there. Good luck."

"How am I suppose to roll you over to the couch and bring our drinks with me?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Figure it out," Emma grumbled.

"OK, hold this," Regina handed her the wineglasses and then strutted to the couch, trying to contain her laughter.

"Regina! What the hell! You're suppose to roll me over there, I can't move!"

"I bet if I count to three, you'll be here on three," Regina singsonged.

"No, I won't. What the fuck. I'm not a child!" _ I really am though. _

"One, Miss Swan."

_Fuck. Shit. Don't move. Stand right here and don't move a muscle._

"Two, dear."

"Wait, that is not fair. If you're gonna do a countdown, you have to keep calling me Miss Swan. You can't lure me over there with sweet nothings," Emma pouted. She had already taken three steps forward without even realizing it.

"Next time I open my mouth it's going to be to say the word three. You'd better be on the couch with your head on my lap, Emma," Regina tried to sound stern, as if she was scolding a child, except Emma was anything but a child and her want for Emma in her lap was nothing but a selfish need.

_Fucking hell. Stop moving your feet. Just stop it. What are you doing? Show some discipline woman!_ She stood in front of Regina, a scowl on her face when she saw Regina's amused face. She placed the wineglasses on the coffee table before letting herself fall down on the couch, she growled when she put her head on Regina's lap.

"And I didn't even have to count to three. Told you."

"Shut up." She reached out for Regina's hand and dropped it on top of her own head, "Move. You owe me."

Regina laughed, "My you're being demanding, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed contently when she felt soft fingers brush through her hair. "So Regina. Are you a hammer or a nail?"

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity, Emma. What is that even suppose to mean?" She tugged lightly on Emma's hair.

"Just answer the question, are you a hammer or a nail?"

"A hammer then, I suppose."

Emma laughed. "Course you are. It means you like being in control."

"Is this your version of the cube in the desert? Trying to figure out my personality?" Regina asked amusingly.

"How come I always end up on your lap?"

"Well, we did just establish that I like being in control."

"Am I too immature for you?" Emma asked, she bit her lip, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Are we playing twenty questions again? Of course not Emma, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You're a mom, you've been married, you've had this whole life and I'm 26 and still trying to figure out how to make my paycheck last until the end of the month."

"And that constitutes you being immature?" Regina asked, genuinely curious about the reasoning behind the question.

"No, I guess not. I just don't want to end up disappointing you."

Regina smiled and tilted Emma's chin up, "You could never disappoint me and even if you did, we'd work through that and move on. I've disappointed you over the last few days and you're still here. You're one of the smartest people I know Emma, I enjoy your humor and you as a person. You have nothing to be worried about."

Emma sat up and bounced off the couch, before taking a big gulp of wine from her glass. "Move over." She glanced sideways at Regina who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, we don't have all day. Move over," she grinned when Regina moved to the middle of the couch. "Are you comfortable?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Because I'm gonna straddle you again and I don't want you to have to get up after five seconds." Her words were followed immediately by the action and Regina grinned when Emma sat on her lap.

"You here for seconds, Miss Swan?"

A flush crept up Emma's neck. "No. I'm here for firsts." The corners of her lips curled up slightly, "So, if you think neither of us is ready, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Regina responded by moving a hand behind Emma's neck and pulling her closer. "Wait, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it," Emma murmured before slightly hesitant lips softly pressed against her own and for a moment the world stopped spinning. When she felt Regina move in to deepen the kiss Emma pulled back and jumped off her lap.

"Oh god Emma, I'm so sorry." Regina quickly stood up and moved over to Emma, "I thought you wanted that."

Emma doubled over with laughter, "Revenge is a dish best served cold, Regina."

"What? You have got to be kidding me, that was you teasing me? Are you serious?"

Regina was pouting and it just made Emma laugh harder. "You should see your face right now Regina, it is awesome."

"I will get you back for that, dear." Regina grumbled.

_Oh god. That was so worth it though. _She watched Regina move to the other side of the room and before long music softly filled the room. She gulped when Regina swayed back over to her. OK._ That was so worth it for about five seconds. Shit._

"Dance with me, Emma."

Regina's voice was seductive and Emma knew she was in trouble. "Are we gonna dance the tango?" Emma grinned.

Regina scoffed, "Hardly." She grabbed Emma's hands and placed them on the small of her back, before pulling Emma's body against her own, her arms wrapped around the blond's neck.

"This is just like shuffling at prom," Emma whined, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

"Shut up, Miss Swan."

Regina's voice was playful and husky and Emma never wanted her to stop talking. She wanted to hear her whisper in her ear, as hands explored her body. But most of all she wanted to finish that kiss. _Stupid idiot. _She whimpered when Regina's hand moved to brush Emma's hair off her shoulder and a nose softly tickled along the delicate skin. "Tell me Emma, did you enjoy your little game back there? Did you enjoy teasing me?"

"Well, it was a pretty genius move, you have to admit that," Emma said as her heart thumped in her chest. She stopped breathing when soft lips pressed themselves on her bare shoulder, the gesture over as soon as it started.

"Sure, I'll admit it. But by now you should now that whenever you tease me, I can't help but tease you back," Regina's mouth moved towards Emma's neck, barely touching the skin, until her mouth was right beside Emma's ear. "Do you remember your little play session on my couch last week?" Regina whispered in her ear.

Emma couldn't say anything, her throat was dry so she nodded.

"Words, dear, I can't tell if you nod your head."

Emma was sure Regina was smirking. _Fuck_. "Yes," she hissed when Regina's teeth sank into her earlobe, biting down gently and not so gently at the same time.

"Do you think you were the only that was utterly turned on in that moment?"

Emma shuddered when Regina's hand crept under the fabric of her shirt, fingers resting on the small of her back and her thumb pressing into her side. She inhaled sharply, "I don't know."

"Oh I think you do Emma. Answer the question."

_Fuck. How does she always end up doing this? _"No."

"You're right. But you weren't ready for it then, do you think you're ready for it now?"

A moan escaped her mouth when Regina's tongue flicked her earlobe, "Yes."

"Are you sure, because I have no intentions of starting something and not finishing it dear."

"Fuck," Emma gasped, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Unbutton my shirt," Regina whispered before she kissed Emma's neck, leaving a thousand kisses just like she had promised Emma what seemed like ages ago.

Emma's fingers fumbled around before she found the first button, popping it open slowly. With every button that popped open, Regina moved her mouth closer to her throat, before kissing her way up and when her shirt finally fell open she attacked Emma's mouth. Her tongue moved over Emma's lower lip before she granted her access, Emma's tongue eager to make contact with Regina's. A moan erupted and Emma had no idea if it was her own or Regina's, all she knew was that she wanted more of it. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Regina's mouth moved to her jaw, "No. More."

Regina chuckled, "More what, Emma?"

"Your mouth on mine, more. Now," Emma managed to say in between gasps, her fingernails dug into Regina's waist. "Please," she added when Regina's mouth moved even further away from her mouth.

"Not yet. Unzip my skirt."

Emma moaned at the authority in Regina's voice and she clenched her thighs. "Fuck, Regina-"

Regina hummed, "Soon, my love, but first, unzip my skirt."

_Jesus fucking christ_.

Regina's skirt fell to the ground four seconds later and she kicked it away as she stepped out of it. When Emma's hands wandered down to the lace of her panties, she covered Emma's hands with her own. "Bra. Take it off," Regina breathed heavily.

Emma moved her hands to Regina's open shirt, wanting to remove it before she heard a low growl.

"No. Just the bra."

"Jesus Regina," Emma moaned when Regina sucked on a piece of Emma's flesh right below her jaw. She unclasped the bra. "How am I suppose to take off your bra if I can't take off your shirt?"

"Figure it out Emma, you're a smart girl," Regina said before covering Emma's mouth with her own again, she sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth.

Emma's hand trailed up Regina's arms before realization dawned on her. _Short sleeves. _She grasped the straps of Regina's bra and pulled them down her arms, before reaching around back and throwing the bra somewhere behind her.

"Good job," Regina said, her kiss softened immediately, just enjoying the feel of Emma's mouth on her own.

"Bed," Emma breathed into Regina's mouth.

"Not yet," Regina said before she pushed Emma backwards, their mouths still attached.

Emma groaned when she felt the wall press into her back. "Really? Against the wall? Are we fourteen?"

Regina grinned, before she sank through her knees, "This would be highly inappropriate if we were." She pushed up the fabric of Emma's shirt and placed a chaste kiss on her abdomen. She smiled when she saw Emma shiver, and she let her hands move over Emma's jeans, until she reached the button. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped it and groaned softly when she stood back up again. She took a step back and smirked, "Take them off."

"God, you're like some kind of evil queen, you know that right?" Emma said before she shimmied out of her pants, kicking them into the corner of the room. She felt exposed but so aroused.

Regina's eyes wandered over Emma's legs, noticing the fine definition of her muscles. "You're so beautiful Emma. I mean you're beautiful with your clothes on, but your legs, they are to die for." She closed the distance between them and spun Emma around, pulling her tightly against her, Regina now being the one that was backed up against the wall. "I've dreamed about this."

"Dreamed about what?" Emma said before she re-familiarized her fingers with Regina's collarbone.

"This," Regina said when she covered Emma's hand and slowly moved it down her body, "I'm gonna make love to you Emma, all through the night, but before I do, I need you to take care of this ache between my legs." She gasped when Emma's fingers dipped inside her panties and let her finger slide through her slick, wet folds.

"Jesus Regina, you're so wet," Emma said before covering Regina's mouth with her own, their kiss anything but gentle. Emma circled Regina's clit and smiled against her mouth when Regina groaned and pulled back, "This is no time for teasing Emma."

"On the contrary Regina, this is a perfect time for teasing." She kissed along Regina's jawline, her fingers still teasing the brunette, ever so slowly.

"Emma please," Regina panted, "I need you."

Emma grinned as she left a wet trail between Regina's breast with her tongue, pleasantly surprised when she noticed the hard nipples. She wanted to touch them badly, but what she wanted more was her mouth on Regina, to taste her and to give her an earth shattering orgasm before moving their love fest up to the bedroom. She got down on her knees and grabbed Regina's panties and in one swift motion pulled them down, Regina lifted her feet and Emma threw them behind her and chuckled when she thought about the articles of clothing strewn all over the living room. She swallowed hard when she noticed the glistening wetness between Regina's legs, "You're so beautiful Regina, I want my mouth on you. Spread your legs."

Regina grinned, "Such a mouth you have on you Miss-" her speech replaced by a deep guttural moan when Emma's tongue slipped through her wet folds. She threw her head back and muttered a loud, "Ow, fucking wall" when her head collided with the wall.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that and placed two chaste kisses on Regina's thighs and wiggled her eyebrows when Regina shot her a glare, "Look at me instead."

"No, come up here. I need you here with me. Use your fingers."

Emma wanted to deny her, until she noticed Regina's eyes and the desperation she found in them. She stood up and placed one hand behind Regina's neck and kissed her deeply while moving a finger inside of her.

"More."

Emma added a finger and used her thumb to rub slow circles on her clit.

"Faster, Emma, please," Regina said, as she cupped Emma's cheeks with her hands resting their foreheads against each other, "Just make me come please."

Emma circled her clit faster and added more pressure, her own wetness increasing with every sound of pleasure coming from Regina's luscious lips. When she looked into Regina's eyes she would have sworn she could see entire universes in them. She was the most gorgeous thing she had every laid eyes on and she never wanted it to end. "So beautiful," Emma whispered and she held Regina tight when she buckled against her, her orgasm taking them both by surprise and unlike Emma, Regina moaned and groaned loudly and it was the most delicious sound Emma had ever heard in her life. She covered Regina's lips with her own, kissing her softly, as she slowly reduced her movements against her clit.

"My god," Regina breathed before she smiled and removed Emma's hand from her and kissed her fingers in much the same fashion as she had done when Emma had touched herself, "You are amazing."

Emma winked and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips and said, "As are you, my love, as are you."

Regina chuckled, "So you do remember."

"Every minute of every day."

Regina kissed her deeply again before taking Emma by the hand, "Come to bed with me?"

Emma wiggled her hand out of Regina's and grinned when Regina's smile faltered, "I'll race you," she yelled as she took off.

"Oh my god, you child," Regina muttered as she raced after Emma.

**A/N: Do you guys want the bedroom scene, or would that be too much smut?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No such thing as too much smut, message received loud and clear! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was completely out of breath by the time she made it upstairs and found Emma casually sitting on her bed. "You child!"

Emma chuckled, "You're showing your age Regina, should I get you a walking stick?"

"How did you get up here so quick, one second you're right in front of me, the next you were gone completely," Regina frowned.

"You know there is such a thing as taking two steps at a time? It severely cuts your time in half when trying to outrun someone," Emma smirked before a blush crept over her face.

"Why are you blushing?" Regina asked as she slowly caught her breath and for a moment wondered if she should exercise more.

"Well. You're kind of naked," Emma licked her lips.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now dear," Regina said as she made her way over to Emma, she held her hand out to Emma and pulled her up. She twirled a lock of Emma's hair around her finger, her eyes darting all over Emma's face. "Have I told you yet how gorgeous you are?" Regina asked before pressing soft lips on Emma's.

"I want a hug," Emma said before almost latching herself onto Regina. She sighed when warm hands rubbed over her back.

"What's wrong? We don't have to do this if you're not ready or if you're having second thoughts. I'd be perfectly content with just hugging you all night long," Regina said as she pressed a kiss on Emma's hair.

"That's not it. It's just that I've never.." her voice faded away when she felt Regina stiffen against her.

"You've never had sex before?" Regina tried to bring it subtly but her voice dripped with wonder.

Emma's arms wrapped tighter around Regina's, "I've had sex but not like a lot." She moved her mouth right next to Regina's ear and softly whispered, "I've never made love to anyone."

Regina chuckled before she whispered just as softly, "Why are we whispering, there's no one here but us. What's the difference between having sex and making love Emma?" She genuinely wanted to know what was going through Emma's head.

"I care about you, I don't want this to be a one night thing."

Regina's heart fluttered when Emma spoke those words, they were loaded with a need for reassurance and she wanted to give it to Emma, "I have no intension whatsoever to make this a one time thing, Emma. I care about you as well, I am not going to send you away. I _am _however going to show you just how _much _I care about you." Her hands moved to them of Emma's shirt before slowly pulling it over Emma's head and gently pushed her in the direction of the bed.

Emma laid down and crooked a finger at Regina, beckoning her closer, the brunette grinned instantly as she crawled on the bed, her body inches away from making contact with Emma's. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips on Emma's, their kiss gentle this time, both reveling in the sweetness they found.

"I think you're still wearing an item or two too many," Regina said in between kisses and she groaned when Emma's legs wrapped themselves around Regina and pushed her down, their cores almost touching if it wasn't for the flimsy fabric that still covered up Emma.

Emma inhaled sharply when she felt Regina press into her harder, "Take them off."

Regina smiled against her mouth, and softly bit on Emma's lower lip, "Flip over." She pushed herself up to give Emma some room before straddling her again. She let her hands roam over Emma's back, softly massaging the skin, unclasping the bra. "You're so soft Emma," Regina whispered before lowering her upper body and kissing Emma's neck, "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." She chuckled when she felt Emma squirm, "So quiet you are, I can't wait to hear you whimper and moan," she said before digging her teeth into Emma's neck, biting down gently.

"Fuck," Emma hissed, when she felt Regina's nipples harden against her skin, she jerked involuntarily when Regina's mouth moved down to her shoulders, leaving velvet kisses. "Holy shit Regina," Emma gasped when she felt Regina's nails scratch down her back, her tongue immediately following the welts that appeared, until she reached the small of Emma's back. Regina's chuckle was the most delicious sound she had ever heard and she never wanted it to stop.

Regina rolled Emma back over and slipped one thigh between Emma's legs before tugging on the bra and tossing it behind her. "Oh god, look at you," Regina murmured when her eyes glanced over Emma's breasts, "you have no idea how much I want you," she said as she slipped her tongue in Emma's mouth once more, their kiss hungry.

Emma smirked, "I think I have a pretty good idea judging by the wetness covering my thigh," she huskily whispered.

Regina sat up slowly and let slender fingers trail softly over the rigid peaks, "tell me if I hurt you," she said before covering Emma's nipple with her mouth, teasing it with her lips before flicking her tongue against it. Her eyes cast upwards to Emma as she sucked the peak into her mouth, her teeth raking over it.

Emma's hands burrowed themselves into Regina's hair, fingernails scraping her scalp, she wanted to tell Regina that she wasn't hurting her, but when she felt Regina's warm mouth covering her other nipple she lost all power to speak. She had dreamed of this but nothing could have prepared her for the actual reality, it was a thousand times better.

Regina's hand slid down Emma's side and she grinned when Emma whined as she tickled her softly.

"I swear to god Regina, if you don't get your-" Her words were cut off when Regina's hand slipped under the waistband of her panties and a finger slid through her wetness and slowly moved up to find Emma's swollen clit, she circled it ever so slowly as her lips nipped at the rigid peak beneath her. Emma's moan came from deep within her when Regina added more pressure with her finger, reveling in the wetness that soaked her hand.

"I want my mouth on you, you smell so good Emma," Regina groaned as she peeled the panties down and when Emma opened her legs for her it took everything she had not to attack her with her mouth. Instead she moved up and kissed Emma tenderly, her fingers finding Emma's wetness once again and she slowly entered her. Emma's hips bucked against her and when that guttural moan reached Regina's ear she placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips before moving down, replacing her fingers with her tongue.

"Shit," Emma murmured as she let her hands slide through Regina's hair. Her back arched up when she felt Regina's tongue lick at her before sucking her clit into her mouth.

Regina's moan matched that of Emma's as she slipped two fingers inside of Emma, her chest was heaving and she briefly wondered where Emma had been all her life. When she looked over at Emma and saw her lay there with her eyes tightly shut, a lip caught between her teeth she vowed to herself to make the younger woman feel loved for as long as Emma would let her.

"Regina," Emma murmured, "I need.." she opened her mouth gasping for air.

"What do you need my love?"

"You .. Here .. With me.." she panted.

Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's sensitive skin and slipped her fingers out of her, placing them over the swollen spot instead and moved the rest of her body over Emma's.

Emma groaned when Regina's mouth covered her own, tasting herself as Regina's tongue devoured her.

"Look at me Emma," Regina whispered as her fingers moved faster and when Emma opened her eyes and found hers she saw nothing but love and lust in them and she knew she hadn't told Emma the truth before, she definitely believed in love at first sight. She smiled when Emma's back arched as her orgasm rippled through her, she slipped a finger inside of Emma and moaned when she felt Emma spasm around her finger, her thumb slowing the pace considerable until Emma covered her hand with her own, stopping her movement. She slipped out of Emma and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked her fingers while looking into Emma's eyes, her lips curled up slightly when she saw Emma's eyes darken all over again.

"That's all kinds of hot," Emma whispered before covering Regina's mouth with her own, kissing her tenderly until she felt like she could breath again. "I want you Regina, but I can't seem to move," Emma murmured.

Regina chuckled before rolling off of Emma, and pulling her close to her, she groaned when Emma placed her thigh between her own, her head resting on her chest. "We have all the time in the world," Regina said, as she rubbed slow circles on Emma's back, her nails softly scratching the delicate skin. "You're so beautiful Emma," Regina whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Emma looked up and moved her head to rest on the pillow next to Regina, she traced her thumb along Regina's lips, "Thank you," she softly said, she cast down her eyes, suddenly feeling shy.

Regina kissed her, "What are you thanking me for?"

Emma looked at her carefully, "You made love to me."

"I did."

"I have all these thoughts running through my head and I want to share them with you, but I don't know if I should, I don't want to scare you off," Emma said.

"You're not going to scare me off Emma, tell me," Regina offered with a smile, her hand still rubbing soft circles on Emma's back.

"I don't think I realized how broken I was until I met you," Emma's voice was trembling, her thumb tracing over Regina's scar. "And then there you were, and I don't ever want to go back to life without you and I guess part of me is waiting for the shoe to drop. It's an insecurity, but at the same time, I've never felt more alive, _you_ make me feel so alive Regina and so cared for."

Regina smiled and bumped her nose against Emma's, "I think we are both broken individuals and we are learning that we can actually be put back together. It's a scary feeling, but it's also exhilarating. I care for you a great deal, if I didn't I wouldn't have made love to you Emma. The shoe isn't going to drop, but if for some stupid reason it does, we will work it out together, because I think we're good at working things out together."

"I want to take you out on dates and watch movies with you and I want to get to know Henry better, I want.." Emma kissed her, "I want you Regina."

"You have me Emma," Regina whispered before kissing her back more deeply, she whimpered when she felt Emma's thigh press firmly into her.

With a swift move Emma rolled Regina on her back and lay on top of her, she sucked on Regina's lower lip and chuckled when Regina responded by opening her legs and locking Emma's thigh between her own, grinding against it. "Someone's eager for a little something-something," she grinned before flicking Regina's earlobe with her tongue. "Stop grinding you horn-dog, let me do my job," she scolded playfully before sucking on the olive skin.

Regina laughed and stilled her movements against Emma's thigh. She moaned when she felt Emma's tongue dart out leaving wet trails along her neck, her lips pecking every now and then. She jerked when Emma's hand slid up her body and rolled a nipple between her fingers, she inhaled sharply, "I want your mouth there."

Emma smiled as she moved down and cupped Regina's breast with her hand, her thumb caressing the rigid peak as she moved her mouth closer. She blew hot breath on it before suckling it into her mouth and Regina's groan made her wet all over again. Her thigh pressed harder into Regina and the wetness that spread on her own made her growl. "I want to make you come with my mouth," Emma softly whispered as she kissed a trail down Regina's stomach. Slender fingers burrowed themselves into her hair.

"Yes," Regina hissed as Emma's tongue slid through her wetness.

"Fuck, you taste good," Emma murmured as she pushed Regina's legs further apart, before entering her with two fingers, moving them in and out of here as she sucked on Regina's clit. She replaced her tongue with her thumb, rubbing slow circles as her mouth moved to her thighs, kissing them.

When she felt Regina clench her thighs her mouth instantly moved back to the wetness, her tongue flicking over Regina's clit in a fast pace and the sounds Regina emitted were music to her ears.

"Another finger," Regina panted, "please."

Emma licked her lips as she looked up at Regina and added another finger deep inside of her, she chuckled when Regina's hands pressed Emma's head into her and she swiftly moved her tongue over the swollen clit, sucking and teasing it.

"Emma," Regina moaned, her nails dug into Emma's scalp, "god you're good at that-" Whatever words were following were replaced by a guttural grunt when she orgasmed with Emma's fingers still inside of her and lips still tightly wrapped around her clit, sucking it hard. When Emma didn't slow her movements she cried out, "Fuck, if you don't stop you're gonna make me come again."

"Shit Regina, you can do that?" Emma asked as she stopped all her movements.

"Yes," Regina breathed out, "keep going though."

"Shit," Emma muttered as she put her mouth back on the throbbing clit, her fingers rapidly moving in and out of her. Slick wetness covered her cheeks, when she felt Regina spasm around her fingers, much like she had done earlier, and she wanted nothing more but for Regina to come again.

"Kiss me, use your fingers," Regina groaned as she pulled Emma up by her hair and slipped her tongue inside of Emma's mouth.

Emma leaned on one hand as she kissed her deeply, her fingers slipping out of Regina as she placed them on her clit, rubbing fast and hard and when Regina bucked her hips, Emma couldn't help but look at her, the darkness in Regina's eyes making her own clit throb. And when Regina nearly screamed out Emma's name when she came again, Emma's face was full of wonder and amazement. "You're so beautiful Regina," she said as she slowed her movements before pulling out of Regina completely. She dragged her drenched hand up Regina's body and was caught by surprise when Regina took her hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth one-by-one, cleaning them with nothing but utter lust in her eyes. "Fuck Regina," she murmured, surprised by how quickly the older woman had recovered from _two _orgasms.

Regina smiled, "Are you wet Emma?"

"Is water wet?" Emma replied sarcastically.

Regina laughed and pulled Emma close to her as she whispered in her ear, "Are you aching for some release, my love? Because let me tell you, those were the best two orgasms of my life." She slipped her hand between their bodies until she found Emma's wetness and pushed two fingers deep inside of her and curled them up slightly, the palm of her hand brushing against Emma's clit. "I bet I can make you come just like this," Regina murmured in her ear. "Do you want to come Emma?"

"Yes," Emma hissed, grinding against her hand.

Regina let her tongue slide over the shell over Emma's ear and smiled when she felt Emma shudder, "I kind of want to make you beg for it."

Emma slapped her shoulder, "Don't go all domme on me, Regina."

Regina laughed, "I'm not, I just really want to hear you ask for it, besides there's a world of difference between being a domme and a top, not that I care much for labels." She removed her fingers from Emma.

"Fuck," Emma growled, "Put those back."

Regina flicked Emma's clit, "What's the magic word, dear?" She let her fingers slide through wet folds. "God, you're dripping. Does it turn you on when I get demanding Emma?"

Emma badly wanted to say no, but god it did, there was something incredible sexy about the authority in Regina's voice that made her ache with desire. "Yes."

Regina grinned, "Then ask me nicely." She burrowed her hand into Emma's hair, tugging on it lightly, "Ask me really nicely."

_Fuck you._ _Fuck me. Shit. _Emma's voice was low when she growled, "Please, put those fingers back where they belong."

"And where do they belong Emma?" Regina whispered into her ear.

"Inside of me," Emma said and she gasped when Regina's fingers entered her, moving in and out of her in a steady pace, vaguely aware that her release wasn't far away.

Regina hummed, "Ask me Emma." She pressed the palm of her hand firmly against Emma's clit.

"Jesus Regina, I want to come." A flush crept up her neck and she was sure her face was red.

"That's not a question Miss Swan."

Emma nearly came right then and there when Regina addressed her as Miss Swan. _What the fuck_. "Please Regina, can I?"

"Yes," Regina said, her fingers moving in and out her faster until the younger woman collapsed on top of her, her orgasms rippling through her body, she stopped breathing completely.

Regina removed her fingers from Emma and wrapped her arms tightly around her, "Breathe Emma, steady breaths, come on."

"What the fuck was that?" Emma said when her breathing came back to her.

Regina laughed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it was nice, just a little bit unexpected or something." She rolled off of Regina but was pulled into her arms immediately and she smiled at the comfort she found in her arms.

"Maybe we'll have a talk about all of that later, for now I just want to lay here with you," Regina murmured, "That was utterly amazing from beginning to start, you are amazing Emma." She smiled when she heard a soft purr come from Emma. "Are you tired my love?"

"Yes, you are so comfortable, so safe, I want to sleep right here in your arms."

"Then sleep my love." Regina kissed her forehead, snuggling the girl to her as close as possible before closing her own eyes, she reached behind her and grabbed the comforter that hung over the edge of the bed and threw it over them as they both drifted off into a deep, content sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma groaned when something was tickling her nose, or rather _someone_ was. She peeked through an eye, still half asleep, "Go to sleep, Regina," she grumbled.

"Can't. I'm awake, so you have to be awake," Regina said playfully, her index finger still tickling Emma's nose.

"Don't wanna," she said as she slapped Regina's finger away. She smiled when it was replaced by a soft kiss.

"You're in a grumpy mood for someone who just got some," Regina smirked,

"I'm sleeping, I like sleeping. I like you too, but right now I like sleeping better," Emma said as she snuggled in closer to Regina, soliciting a chuckle from her. "What time is it anyway?"

"I don't want to tell you, I'm afraid you might strangle me," Regina murmured, her fingers softly trailing up and down Emma's arm.

"I can guess. Henry is probably usually up at 6 am, so your inner clock must wake you up at 6 am as well. Is it 6.30?"

Regina laughed softly at Emma's deducting skills, "It's 5 am." She flinched when Emma pinched her arm.

"Consider that me strangling you Regina." _5 am. You must be out of your mind._ Emma wasn't opposed to early rising, but 5 am was not early, it was the middle of the night and there was no way in hell that she was getting up. She had no idea what time they went to sleep, but Regina's arms were entirely too comfortable to leave, as they had been all night. "Did you wake me up at this ungodly hour just so you wouldn't be the only one awake?"

"No, I woke you up to tell you how cute you are," Regina mused.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Regina. Now go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna," Regina mocked in the same tone as Emma had before.

Emma giggled. _Like a fucking schoolgirl. _"I did not just giggle. Whatever that noise was, it didn't come from me."

"You did, but it's okay, you're still cute. I want to tell you something. It's very serious."

Emma's eyes shut open as her body stiffened, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Did you know polar bears are left handed?" Regina said as she looked Emma dead in the eye, trying to contain her laughter as Emma's facial features changed from confused to utterly annoyed.

"I take it back. I don't like you anymore." She untangled herself from Regina and rolled over.

Regina snorted before wrapping her arms around Emma, her front pressed tightly against Emma's back. She hummed and placed a soft kiss on Emma's shoulder blade. "Are you sure you want to sleep?" Regina whispered, her right hand drawing slow circles on Emma's stomach, "I mean, I could think of something a little more fun to do," her hand gently trailed upwards until she found the swell of Emma's breast and when she covered it with her hand the nipple hardened immediately. She smiled when she heard the sharp inhale coming from Emma.

Emma in return tried her best to ignore Regina's wandering hands, which became increasingly harder when she felt her body respond to Regina's touch, especially when Regina used her fingers to roll Emma's nipple between them. She whined when she tried to roll over but found it impossible to do as Regina had her in a tight grip.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Regina asked innocently.

"I changed my mind," Emma murmured as she reached with one hand behind her and buried her fingers into Regina's hair.

"Oh? What do you want to do then?"

Emma covered Regina's hand with her own and brought it down to the heat between her legs.

"You're awfully wet for someone who would rather be asleep dear," Regina said in a hush tone, as she slid a finger through Emma's wet folds. "I like it though," she whispered, her finger ever so slowly circling the spot Emma wanted her to touch the most.

Emma squirmed at the featherlight touch and her body trembled when Regina applied a little more pressure. "Please Regina," Emma whispered. Her body convulsed when Regina rubbed her finger faster over Emma's clit, her orgasm caught them both by surprise.

This time when Emma tried to roll over Regina didn't stop her, her finger still moving slowly over the sensitive spot and she kissed Emma tenderly.

"You'll be the death of me," Emma softly said, as she curled up against Regina, removing her finger and bringing it to her mouth. She kissed it softly, feeling completely spent.

"Never," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her as close as possible. She sighed happily, "Sleep now." She placed a kiss on top of Emma's head when her only response was a soft purr and closed her own eyes as memories washed over her. Regina was certain that Emma had no idea how much she meant to Regina and truth be told it scared a little that she felt nothing but love for Emma. She wouldn't share that thought with Emma yet, it was too soon, but when she felt Emma softly stroke her skin, she knew that she _did _in fact, very much, love her. "Sweet dreams, my love, meet me in my dreams," Regina whispered before giving in to sleep herself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually at the zoo, it's been years since I've been!" Emma exclaimed, happy as a child.

Regina smiled fondly at her, amused that Emma's excitement seemed to match or even trump that of Henry's. It had been three weeks since their weekend together. They had hardly left the bed at all as they reveled in exploring in each other's bodies over and over again. She hadn't seen much of Emma either in the past three weeks, the blond being buried in deadlines and Regina had missed her. So she had asked Emma to go to the zoo with her and Henry when she finally had finished her latest project. They had made up for the loss in physical contact by being on the phone almost every night, often falling asleep while talking until deep in the night. Sometimes they would be quiet for hours, but knowing the other was close gave them both great comfort, other times they spoke of dreams and wishes and Regina immensely enjoyed getting to know Emma better.

"Do I need to put you in a stroller as well so you won't run off?" Regina mused.

Emma laughed, "You know, that's a really good idea," she bounced over to Henry, "hey little dude, can I sit on your lap?" She pouted when he giggled and shook his head.

"Denied by a toddler," Regina laughed as she reached out a hand to Emma, "Come on then, you can hold on to me."

Emma's cheek flushed. She was still getting used to the whole showing intimacy thing in public. Regina seemed more comfortable with it than she did, though she had no idea why it was difficult for her. Perhaps it was because her and Regina hadn't exactly talked about what they were to each other, they just enjoyed each other's company, they were intimate, but there was no label. Emma wasn't ashamed of her sexuality at all, her hesitance to hold Regina's hand had nothing to do with that, she just really wanted to know what they were doing, but had no idea how to bring up that particular topic with the older woman. She smiled as she laced her fingers with Regina's, who pushed the stroller with her free hand.

"You know, Alexa loved coming to the zoo, if it was up to her we would go there every day. She wasn't scared of the animals at all, she wanted to hug elephants and tigers." Regina smiled, "This one time she Kathryn and I were talking and I guess we got distracted because she had jumped out of the stroller and sneaked off. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I noticed she wasn't in there anymore. Then I heard a giggle and found her in the bushes, she said she was waiting for feeding time because it seemed like so much fun to be fed from a bucket."

Emma laughed and squeezed Regina's hand. "Were elephants and tigers her favorite?"

"No, I mean she loved them, but her absolute favorites were meerkats, she could watch them for hours. She would have the funniest facial expressions when she was trying to figure out what they were looking at, I have a picture of it, I'll have to show you."

"You should buy a Henry a stuffed meerkat and put it in his memory box," Emma offered. They had done some research on possible ways to tell Henry about his dad and his sister and Regina had asked for advice in their group sessions. One of the things that Regina felt comfortable with was the idea of a memory box. She had collected pictures and possessions of Daniel and Alexa and put them in there and she had started writing memories down in a journal.

"No need to buy one, Alexa had so many of them, I'll put one of hers in there," Regina said. It had become easier for her to mention Daniel or Alexa's name around Henry, it was a way for her to slowly ease her way into it. Henry was still too young to understand the concept of death and Regina was thankful for it. She had read so many stories about inconsolable children, it had broke her heart and she had felt immense relieve that Henry seemed to go about his way as usual, though she knew she couldn't put it off forever. Henry deserved to know about his father and his big sister.

"Mommy!" Henry was shrieking, startling both women. "Mommy!"

Regina knelt down besides him, "What is it big boy?" She followed his line of sight as he pointed towards an ice cream cart and rolled her eyes. "Not today, big boy, you've already had enough sugar as it is." She laughed when his little eyebrows furrowed.

"Emmmmmma!"

Emma thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her sockets, "Did he just say my name?" Regina looked as shell shocked as she did before nodding.

"Emma!" Henry said again, completely unaware of what he had just done.

"What's up kid?" Emma gave him her biggest smile and she too knelt beside him. His tiny finger pointed towards the ice cream cart and Emma laughed. "You want ice cream?" He nodded and Emma unstrapped him from the stroller and bounced him on her hip, "Ssh, don't tell mommy," she whispered loud enough for Regina to hear before she took off. _Little dude said my name. He can have all the goddamn ice cream in the world that he wants._

Regina grumbled when she caught up with Emma and Henry who were sitting on a bench, Henry on Emma's lap, ice cream dripping everywhere. "You're coming home with us," Regina said matter-of-factly.

Emma's eyebrows wiggled at the statement, "Oh?"

"Not like that Miss Swan," Regina playfully scolded, "but he's going to be on sugar overload, you can deal with the consequences, it's good practice for when you'll be babysitting your niece or nephew," she grinned.

"I thought the sugar crash came a day later?" Emma questioned.

"I guess you'll be spending the night then." Regina laughed when she saw Emma grin wide, "I have a sleeping bag somewhere, you can crash with Henry."

"Oh kid, you wanna have a sleep over with me?" She frowned when he didn't answer, too focused on his ice cream that was still dripping all over his legs and Emma's, "gross kid, you owe me new pants."

Regina snorted, "I can't wait to see you face when your niece or nephew is going to pee on you."

"Do what now?" She scrunched up her face, she was gonna have to have a little talk with the unborn nugget. _Peeing on auntie Emma was not going to happen, thank you very much. _"Please tell me you have those wet towel things in that bag of yours," Emma groaned when Henry's sticky fingers rested on her arm.

"They're called baby wipes and of course I do," Regina grinned, "I doubt it will do much good though, he's got ice cream in his hair, you're going to have to give him a bath when we get home."

_Home. When we get home_. The word melted Emma's inside. Regina's house did feel like home. _God. Too soon Emma. Get a grip. _"And who's going to give me a bath?" Emma grinned as she tickled Henry, the little boy squirming in her lap.

"Clearly you've never bathed a child. Trust me, you'll end up more soaked then Henry while bathing him." Regina laughed as she saw Emma's frown.

"And where will you be during this whole ordeal?"

"I haven't decided yet. I might be sprawled out on the couch, resting my feet or I might be videotaping the whole thing, I'm sure it'll make for a good laugh, Miss Swan," Regina mused, the corners of her mouth quirked up slightly as she handed Emma a baby wipe, "Please clean up my son."

"You think mommy will ever stop calling me Miss Swan, little dude?" She looked at the wipe in her hand, unsure as how to proceed. "OK, sit still Henry, whatever you do, don't move." She wiped his hands, which made the little boy squirm and wiggle, and handed the wipe back to Regina, "There, all cleaned up."

Regina snorted, "Yeah, you only forgot his face, his arms, his hair and his clothing." She inched closer to her son and cleaned him up properly, giving him a stern look when he started to whine. "Don't you start, young man." She picked him up and put him back in his stroller and held out her hand to Emma and winked, "Ready to see some actual animals?"

* * *

Regina couldn't help but laugh when Emma looked completely lost as she held a naked Henry in front of her.

"Regina stop laughing, help me!" Emma hissed.

"I can't help it, it's too funny, when are you actually gonna put him down in the bath?"

"What? Just like that? Won't he slip or something? He can't even walk!"

Regina snorted, severely amused by Emma's total panic, "Do _you_ often go for a walk when you take a bath? Just sit him down in the bath, he won't drown, I promise." She sat down on the closed toilet and let her leg bounce up and down as she crossed them, "He's gonna pee on you if you don't put him down soon," she mused.

"What? No! Henry don't pee on me! Stop wriggling! You're gonna fall!"

"Bath!"

"Okay, okay, calm your-"

"Miss Swan! Language!" Regina scolded.

"Dude, I didn't even say anything yet!" Emma bit back as she put Henry down in the bath, her hands still had a firm grasp on his tiny waist. She growled when Regina just started laughing louder.

"You can let him go you know. He can sit. Just throw those toys in the bath with him and let him play for a bit."

Emma grabbed Henry's bath toys and carefully put them in the bath with him one by one as Regina snorted. "Will you stop laughing, it's not funny!" She towered over Henry, "What do I do now?"

"Come here," Regina said sweetly and pulled Emma down onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Well. This isn't so bad. Let me give Henry a bath every night," Emma grinned as she bounced a little on Regina's lap.

"Behave you child. Bath time is a ritual. Kids like baths, up until when you want to wash their hair or until you tell them it's time to get out. Henry is easy though, you let him play for a few minutes by himself, then you join in. He likes it when you drop water on his head from the cup, that's how you wash his hair as well. Then you let him play a little more and tell him to unplug the bath and then you snuggle him up warmly in a towel."

"You make it sound easy. I don't believe a word you said. Earlier you said I'd be drenched by the time he was done." She turned her head and looked at Regina with a playful frown, "are you lying to me?"

Regina gasped, "The audacity. I would never." She pushed Emma off her lap, "now get on your knees and play with my son."

"OK kid. Your mommy obviously is not telling me the whole story, so I want to make a deal with you. I gave you ice cream today, which was super nice of me, especially since your mommy said no. So you owe me kid. No splashing. Okay?" Emma pleaded and it sent Regina into another fit of laughter.

Emma gasped when Henry hit the water with his hands before grabbing one of the little cups and threw it in Emma's direction. Emma immediately reciprocated the action and laughed when Henry giggled. They continues that little game until Emma shirt was soaking wet and she pouted when Regina snapped a picture with her phone. "That's so inappropriate Regina."

Regina grinned, "I'll make it up to you." She handed Emma the shampoo bottle and smiled at Emma's frightened look. "Don't worry, it baby proof shampoo, it won't hurt him. Just put it in his hair and use the cup to wash it out, he likes it."

Emma did as Regina said, albeit somewhat clumsy and managed to wash his hair. She played with him some more, sending Henry into fits of giggles before helping him to drain the bath.

"OK big boy, time to put on your pajama's and get to bed," Regina said as she lifted Henry out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel. She looked Emma over and chuckled. "Tell you what, why don't you fill the bath up again, I'll put Henry to bed and then I'll come play with you," she snickered when she saw Emma blush at her statement.

* * *

Regina returned after twenty minutes and laughed when Emma still had Henry's toys in the bath. Emma wiggled her eyebrows and whispered, "Play with me Regina." She chuckled when Regina got down on her knees and grabbed one of the cups, pouring water over Emma's head. "I can't believe you're water-boarding me again!" She flicked water Regina's way. Her chuckle died quickly when Regina stood up and undressed herself slowly before stepping into the bath behind Emma and sat down.

She grabbed a washcloth and soap and washed Emma's back, before resting her back against the tub, pulling Emma down with her. She hummed, "This is nice."

Emma closed her eyes and nodded. "Regina?"

"Mhm?"

"What are we doing?" Emma asked, thankful she didn't have to look at Regina.

"We're taking a bath."

Emma chuckled softly and let her fingers run softly over Regina's toned legs, "No I mean .. what are we doing?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific my love," Regina said as she placed a gentle kiss on Emma's head.

"Are we dating? I mean, it's so much easier in high school you know? You kiss someone, then you become girlfriend and boyfriend and you go steady, no questions asked, but I don't know what we are.." Emma's voice trailed off.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Regina grinned when Emma slapped her leg. "Well. I would say that yes we are dating and I'm dating you exclusively, so I suppose in that sense, we're together." She cupped Emma's face and gently turned it towards her and kissed her tenderly. "Tell you what though, Emma Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" Regina arched an eyebrow before she continued and murmured, "I don't have a paper on which you can circle the answer to that question, so you're gonna have to kiss me once for yes and kiss me twice for yes too."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't," Regina whispered before kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Is there anything specific you all want? Another game? If you have any ideas feel free to throw them out there or put them in my Tumblr ask box or something! Thank you for reading and favoring and following! x**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you shivering?"

"It's cold and you're not holding me," Emma grumbled as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She slouched further down on the couch, "What are you doing anyway?"

Regina laughed, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, my eyes are closed, for all I know you could be giving me a striptease," Emma grinned. _I wouldn't be opposed to that._

Regina frowned when she looked at Emma, "Are you getting sick?"

"Meh, I don't do sick."

"Then stop clattering your teeth."

"You're being mean," Emma pouted as she held out her hand, "Stop what you're doing and come look after me, I'm sick." She whined when she heard Regina snort.

"You just said you don't do sick."

"That was before I figured you would be taking care of me if I was sick. So now I'm sick."

Regina knelt in front of the couch and frowned when she placed a hand on Emma's forehead, "You feel warm." She sat down on the couch and motioned for Emma to sit on her lap and chuckled when Emma pulled up her knees and lay her head on Regina's shoulder. "Just like a big baby."

"I'm not, thank you very much," she reached for Regina's hand and traced the skin with her fingers, "Snow wants to meet you and Henry."

Regina smiled, "I would love that."

"Really? She asked a while back but I told her I wasn't ready for that yet. I would love for you to meet her though, she's very important to me," Emma said softly, "but there's something you should know before you meet her."

Regina hummed and kissed Emma's cheek gently, "Tell me."

Emma took a deep breath as she nestled herself further into Regina in search for comfort. She smiled when Regina wrapped both arms around her, "Snow is my foster sister," Emma's voice trembled. She hated telling this story but she knew Regina deserved to know the truth, it was a part of her and she wanted Regina to know everything about her, even the parts that hurt.

"My birth parents left me at a hospital when I was a few days old. My official birthday is the 23rd of October, but I could have been born a day before it, they don't know. I have no idea who my birth parents are, they didn't leave a note or tell anyone why they abandoned me, but I think part of me is glad they left me at a hospital, it must have meant that part of them cared that I would be looked after. My baby blanket had my name embroidered in it, for all I know Swan isn't even my real last name."

"By the time I was four I had stayed with two different foster families. The first family returned me when they had a baby of their own. The second one wasn't really fit to take care of me, so the social workers took me away from there. I don't remember them at all, I just know what's written in my file. I stayed in an orphanage for six months when a new family showed up," Emma smiled softly as her eyes glossed over.

"I remember Snow coming up to me, she was twelve years old, she held out her hand to me and asked if I wanted to be her new little sister. I think I imprinted on her or something, because from that moment on I didn't want to leave her side. Snow's parents were so loving," Emma took a shaky breath, "my parents were loving. I miss them so much."

Regina cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear not being able to say a word, her heart broke all over again for Emma.

"When they took me in I didn't speak much, but I thrived with them you know? They were incredible patient with me and I wasn't an easy child. I had abandonment issues, I guess I still do, but they were always there for me with hugs and cuddles, as was Snow. They wanted to adopt me, but they never got the chance. They had started the procedure, but the State fought them every step. I have no idea why. You would think they'd be happy that a child was wanted, they obviously had no issue with them as my foster parents, I don't understand why they gave them such a hard time when they wanted to adopt me, make me a real part of their family."

"I was ten when the accident happened. One day we had parents and the next day we didn't. A social worker came and took me to another foster family. I was horrible to them. I wanted to be with Snow. She fought for me, she was eighteen at the time, I think she raised hell at social services. I was assigned a new social worker who agreed with Snow that the best place for me was with my sister. It didn't take long for a judge to sign off the request officially and from that moment on Snow was officially my legal guardian. She gave up such a big part of her life for me, I am forever in her debt. It's hard sometimes to not think of her as my mom. She's always been so protective of me, she will be an amazing mom when the baby comes, I mean she basically raised me and I turned out alright." Emma smiled softly and lifted her head from Regina's shoulder, her smile dropped immediately, "No, no, don't cry Regina, it's okay. I'm okay."

Regina nodded as Emma wiped her tears away with her thumbs, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No child should ever have to go through that. It brings some perspective though, I get why you are so afraid that people will leave. I won't leave you Emma, I promise I will always be here." She gave Emma a kiss before wrapping her in a hug. "Thank you for sharing that with me," she whispered, "Now I definitely want to meet the woman who fought so hard to keep you around."

Emma smiled before she suddenly jumped off Regina's lap, too shocked to move for a moment.

"I know that look, go go," Regina grimaced as she ran after Emma into the bathroom. She stroked Emma's back and pulled her hair back as Emma threw up several times.

"Ugh, I don't feel so great," Emma croaked.

Regina rinsed a washcloth and placed it on her forehead, "Come on, off to bed with you."

"I should go home, I don't want to make you or Henry sick."

"Not a chance dear, you're staying here," Regina said as she took Emma's hand and guided her to the bedroom. She got a pair of her own pajama's and helped Emma change into them before laying her down in bed. "Let me check on Henry real fast and I'll be right back." She kissed Emma's forehead and frowned. She opened a drawer from her bedside table and got out a thermometer, "Open up."

"You're not sticking that up my butt," Emma whined and Regina chuckled softly.

"Open up your _mouth_, put it under your tongue and I'll be right back."

When Regina returned with bottle of water, some aspirin and a bucket Emma was fast asleep. She placed the cold cloth back on Emma's head and lay down beside her as she rubbed soft circles on Emma's back. Her heart still ached when she thought of Emma's back story. Alexa had been only been eight when she died and Regina couldn't imagine what would have happened to Alexa if she would have survived and had lost both her parents instead. There was no doubt in her mind that Emma was incredible strong, but she was also utterly broken and Regina knew this wasn't the kind of heartache that would ever go away and that thought saddened her.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next day she felt as if she had been hit by a truck. She could barely remember the last time she was sick, she was fairly proud of her immune system for keeping her healthy throughout the years.

"Good morning love, someone's been eager all morning to say hello to you," Regina said as she sat down on the bed.

Emma rolled over and peeked through an eye, her voice nothing but rasp, "Good morning. Hey kiddo." She tried to manage a smile, but her head was pounding and everything just hurt.

"Emma," Henry said softly and tentatively bend forward as he pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Emma smiled, "thank you kid, did you sleep well ?" she asked as she tickled his tummy.

Henry nodded eagerly, "Emma up?"

"How long have I been in a coma? Since when does he speak with more than one word at a time?" Emma questioned as she smiled up at him.

"It happens from time to time, how are you feeling?" Regina asked as she unceremoniously shoved the thermometer in Emma's mouth and chuckled softly when Emma shot her a glare.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, "everything hurts a little, but the nausea is gone."

"You still have a fever," Regina said and dropped the thermometer on the bedside table, "no getting out of bed for you today, doctor's orders."

Emma groaned as she tried to sit up, "I'm fine honestly. A hot shower and some breakfast and I'll be good as new."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Is that so Miss Swan? Would you like some eggs with crunchy bacon, drenched in grease and maybe some melted cheese on buttered toast?"

"Oh my god, shut up," Emma whined, the food description almost making her hurl. "Fine, I'll stay in bed." She looked at Henry, "Will you keep me company today?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed, "Emma play?"

"You're a little chatterbox today, did mommy slip something in your drink?" Emma grinned when she saw Regina's scolding glare. She reached out her arms to Henry who crawled into them immediately, "Is mommy grumpy today?"

Regina huffed, "I am not. Henry was up at 5 am, I'm tired, you were suppose to deal with his sugar crush today."

"Hence why I am faking sick, besides he looks happy to me."

"Yeah? Watch this," Regina said as she turned her attention to Henry. "Time for a nap, big boy, say bye-bye to Emma."

"No," Henry said firmly and wrapped his tiny arms around Emma's neck.

"Henry, Emma needs to sleep and so do you, come on."

Emma thought she was gonna go deaf with the shriek that Henry let out. "Wow kid, relax."

"Told you," Regina said as she crossed her arms and let out a deep yawn.

"Lay down," Emma said as she pulled Regina down. "Come on little man, mommy and Emma are gonna go sleep. You keep watch, okay?"

"Okay," Henry said as Emma sat him down between them.

"You gotta give mommy a big kiss or else she can't sleep," Emma mused.

He placed a sloppy kiss on Regina's cheek, then hesitated for a moment and did the same to Emma, "Sleep."

"You heard the kid, Regina. Sleep."

Regina rolled her eyes before closing them. They lay there in silence for about five minutes, peeking through their eyes to watch him before he lay down between them and drifted off to wonderland.

"That's a neat trick," Regina whispered.

"Sleep," Emma murmured in the same fashion as Henry had said before. She reached an arm out over Henry and placed her hand over Regina's, lacing their fingers together.

"Don't roll over in your sleep and suffocate my son please," Regina winked.

Emma chuckled softly before that turned into a coughing fit, "Don't worry, I'm sore all over, I won't move a muscle."

"Poor baby," Regina fake pouted. "Tell you what, after Henry's nap I'm taking him grocery shopping, if you're still in bed by the time we get back, I'll put Henry down for his afternoon nap and give you a relaxing massage."

"Ssh, I'm sleeping," Emma said with a wicked grin. _A massage? Yes please._

* * *

Emma groaned when the hot water engulfed her body, she had wanted to take a shower earlier that morning, but Regina had effectively put a stop to that. _What Regina doesn't know can't hurt her_. Emma grinned, she had no idea what time Henry and Regina had left the house, but she figured she could get out of the shower fast enough if she would hear them come home. She closed her eyes as she washed her hair. _Shit. Water is wet._ She grumbled, her hair took hours to dry. _Dumb ass._

After she got dressed she looked at the bed, granted it looked inviting but she really did feel a whole lot better after her shower and her stomach was growling. She was at the bottom of the stairs when the front door opened and Henry came crawling forward at the speed of lightning.

"Emma! Up!" He said, his hands tugging at her pants.

"Hey kid," she smiled brightly as she balanced Henry on her hip, "where's your mommy?"

Henry looked at the door and pointed. Emma followed his fingers and saw Regina leaning against the door post, an eyebrow arched, "I thought I told you to stay in bed?"

"Uh oh, mommy is mad!" Emma pouted as she looked at Henry, who giggled at the blond's face. "I'm feeling a whole lot better, I was hungry."

Regina closed the door with her foot as she carried in the bags and sighed deeply, "And here I was looking forward to giving you a massage," she said as she made her way into the kitchen, Emma followed suit.

"You can still do that, I wouldn't object!"

"You're not in bed, the deal was you would stay in bed, do you still have a fever?" Regina smiled when she saw Emma pouting. "Stop acting like a petulant child and come here," she said as she crooked a finger beckoning Emma closer.

"No one has ever called me a petulant child before, you're mean," Emma gasped before Regina put her hand on Emma's forehead. "See, fever free!"

"I suppose so, why don't you take Henry into the living room and play with him for a bit while I put the groceries away?"

"Hey," Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you mad at me for being out of bed?"

Regina smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "No dear, I'm glad you're feeling better. Now go entertain my son, please."

Emma bounced Henry on her hip as they made their way into the living room. "What do you want to do kid?"

"Hide," Henry said as he closed his tiny eyes.

"Oh, you want to play hide and seek? Alright. Count to ten and come find me!" Emma hollered before throwing the blanket that was on the couch over herself as she sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Regina snorted and called from the kitchen, "You have to count for him, or he'll sit there forever."

"Oh right. Ready kid?" Emma asked, her body temperature rising under the blanket. _This was a bad idea_.

"Yeah!"

"OK," Emma rapidly counted to ten before telling him to go. She heard him giggle and move around.

_Fuck, it's hot. Did Hades himself knit this blanket?_ _Why is Henry such a quiet child? He needs to learn how to walk, at least you'd be able to hear him run around._ _Oh god. What if he fell asleep again. Didn't Regina say he would do that at the most inconvenient moments in time? Hm. Regina. Lovely Regina. I should have stayed in bed. I want that damn massage. Her fingers all- Stop it. You're playing hide and seek with a child. Be appropriate._ _Where the hell is he? Surely a tall, adult woman hiding under a blanket would be easy to spot?_

She grinned when she heard a soft voice near her whisper, "Emma?" She coughed once, not wanting to scare the kid to death. _For all he knows I'm a monster hiding under his favorite blanket. Poor kid. He'll have nightmares forever, all because I couldn't think of a better hiding place in this huge castle. _

Small fingers grasped at the blanket as it was slowly pulled from her, "Boo!" she said when she saw Henry's face, he rolled on the floor and laughed loudly. _Thank god fresh air. I wasn't ready for the gates of hell to open for me just yet._ "OK kid. Your turn, go hide!" Emma said as she closed her eyes and loudly and slowly counted to ten. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" a small voice answered her and Emma grinned as that immediately gave his position away. She was an expert at this though, Snow and her would play hide and seek for hours when they were little and Snow was absolutely relentless, hiding until Emma would scream murder because she couldn't find her big sister. Snow in return always knew where Emma hid immediately but made it a fun game to find her until Emma laughed so hard she had no other option but to pull her from underneath the table and start their game all over again.

"Hm, I wonder where Henry is?" She whispered as she stood up, "I wonder if he is in the kitchen?"

"No," the little boy drawled and Emma grinned.

"I heard a tiny voice, surely it came from the kitchen." Emma loudly stomped into the kitchen and walked right over to Regina who was washing dishes. She pressed her body against Regina and placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Hi," she murmured.

Regina laughed and slapped the hands on her stomach with her own wet hands, "Go find my son please."

"Fine!"

"Emma!"

"There's that voice again. Hmm, I wonder if Henry is on the couch?"

"No."

Emma laughed. No indeed. She placed her hands on the chair in the corner before pulling it toward her, "I found you!" She winced when Henry shrieked with laughter.

They played their game over and over again, Emma kept hiding underneath the blanket and Henry would crawl tentatively up to her every time before Emma would scare him just a little. When Regina had finished in the kitchen she joined in on their game, before Henry lost interest and moved on to play with his toys. Emma tried to hide from Regina and frowned when Regina flat out told her no. Instead they silently cuddled on the couch as they watched Henry play.

Regina kissed the top of Emma's head and Emma surprised herself when only one thought ran through her mind.

_I am so incredibly happy, this is utter bliss._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: NSFW! I am not responsible for wanting to hump after reading!**

* * *

Emma impatiently kept ringing the bell as she waited for Regina to open the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Regina called out and Emma grinned when Regina's frown turned into a smile when she saw Emma. "Hi love, what are you doing here?"

Emma didn't answer her but crashed her lips into Regina's and spun her around against the now closed door, "I've missed you," she murmured in between passionate kisses, "is Henry here?"

Regina burrowed her hands into Emma's hair, "No, he's at Kathryn's, I have to work."

Emma reached into Regina's pocket and got out her phone, "Call Ruby, tell her you'll be late," she said as she handed Regina the phone before moving her lips down Regina's jaw to her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh. "Now," she growled when Regina didn't move.

"Okay, okay," Regina breathed heavily, before unlocking her phone and dialing Ruby's number. She moaned loudly when Emma's hand moved under her shirt and instantly cupped her breast, her thumb brushing over the covered rigid peak that hardened under her touch. "Ruby," Regina murmured, "I'm gonna be late." She almost dropped her phone when Emma whispered in her ear what she wanted to do to Regina, "What? No, I'm fine Miss Lucas."

Emma chuckled softly when Regina used her free hand to slap Emma's hand away from her pants.

"I have to go Miss Lucas, I'll give you a raise or something," Regina murmured before she hung up the phone and pulled Emma tighter to her. "Bed?"

"No," Emma said with a grin as she unbuttoned and unzipped Regina's pants and pulled them down slightly before her hand slipped inside the lace panties. Emma was desperate to be inside of her and her fingers slid smoothly into Regina's wetness before thrusting into her.

"Yes," Regina hissed as she bit down hard against Emma's neck.

Emma let her tongue slide into Regina's mouth, tasting the sweetness as her fingers thrust in and out of her faster. She bit on Regina's lower lip before she lowered herself on her knees eager to taste that same sweetness.

"¡dios! Madre de-" Regina inhaled sharply before letting out a long, loud groan as Emma's tongue lapped at her in a fast pace. She buckled against Emma when her orgasm rippled through her body and Emma held her up with a firm hand, as she stood up and kissed Regina tenderly before removing her fingers from inside of her.

Emma chuckled softly, "Did you just have an orgasm in another language?"

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," Regina hissed as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"I thought you had to go to work?" Emma grinned as sucked on the flesh of Regina's bare shoulder.

"I can be a little later," Regina murmured, "Get to the bedroom, I'll be right there."

Emma moaned softly at the demanding tone. _Shit._ She pressed her lips against Regina's before taking off to the bedroom. She was already dripping with anticipation as she lay down on the bed after kicking off her shoes and closed her eyes. Embarrassment flushed over her cheeks when she thought about what had just transpired. She had never been this straight-forward before when it came to sex, but she had been aching for Regina all week and she needed that ache to go away.

* * *

"I don't believe I told you to actually get _in_ bed, did I?" Regina playfully scolded as she leaned into the door frame. "I just got off the phone with Ruby _again_. She knows not to expect me for a couple of hours yet."

Emma sat up slightly, resting her upper body on her elbows, "Oh my, a couple of hours? You must have some plans," Emma said as her voice trailed off and her tongue swiftly ran over her lower lip.

"Well, you certainly put me in a mood, Miss Swan," Regina murmured, her voice seductive and lustful.

Emma had difficulty breathing when she saw Regina's eyes darken, "What kind of mood?"

Regina hummed as she let her eyes slide down Emma's body, "The kind where I tell you what to do. Come here," she said and she wrapped Emma in a tight hug when she got off the bed. "I'm not kidding, but I need to know that you're okay with it. If you're not okay with it, I am going to make love to you. But if you want to play along-"

"Then what?" Emma interrupted as she pressed tighter into Regina.

Regina let her fingers slide through Emma's locks, "I'll tease you, mercilessly, until you're overcome with desire and you can't bear it for another minute," she whispered in Emma's ear and chuckled when Emma groaned. "I'll tell you exactly what I want you to do and they won't be requests." She tugged lightly on Emma's hair, "Perhaps I'll cover your eyes with the scarf that you so delicately used on me all those weeks ago and make you rely on all your other senses."

She cupped Emma's cheek and looked into those intense hazel eyes, "I won't be hurting you, I will not do anything you're not comfortable with and you can tell me to stop at any time. I won't go 'Domme' on you, but I might get a little demanding and I might even deny you when you beg me for release, because it will immensely turn me on to hear you whine when I tell you no. But at the end of the day, I will make you feel so good, I will make you feel cared for, because you are," she pressed her lips against Emma's and let the blond set the pace.

"So tell me, my love, do you want to make love or do you want to play?"

_Fuck. Shit. _"Play with me," Emma said before kissing Regina tenderly.

"Very well. Lay down on the bed," Regina said, her voice gentle but filled with an undercurrent of force. "As much as I love that sweet, delicate voice of yours, I don't want to hear you utter another word unless I ask you to, do you understand?"

_Wait. That's a question right? Shit. _"Y-yeah."

"Good girl."

Emma's heart pounded in her chest, the heat between her leg throbbed. _Fuck, that's incredible hot. _

"Close your eyes," Regina said as sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you need help keeping them closed or can you do it yourself?"

_I don't know! What the hell! _

"I believe I asked you a question," Regina said, her voice short and efficient.

"Fuck," Emma murmured as she clenched her thighs.

Regina chuckled and placed a hand on Emma's thigh, "Answer me."

"Y-yeah, no, I can do it."

"Good girl," Regina gently and ever so slowly trailed her hand up Emma's thigh, "I bet you are wet."

_Yes! Don't answer that. Oh god. I'm gonna screw this up._ _Fuck. Why the fuck is this so hot?_

"I bet you can't wait to have my fingers inside of you," Regina huskily whispered as her hand cupped Emma's sex through her jeans.

Emma moaned, but didn't say a word. _Shit. Yes. Go. Do it. _

"Tell me Emma, what do you desire most?"

_Pfft. That's easy. _"You," Emma said matter-of-factly.

A smile spread on Regina's face, "When did you first want me to kiss you?"

_Hold up. Are we playing twenty questions again?!_ "When we played twenty questions."

Regina grinned and unbuttoned Emma's pants before letting her fall down to Emma's thigh again, "And when did you first imagine my fingers inside of you?"

_Goddamn it. This is not fair._ "When you ate pizza."

Regina snorted, "I knew it." She moved on the bed and straddled Emma as she grabbed Emma's wrists and pinned them down over Emma's head. Emma groaned when Regina's sultry voice whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare move a muscle, unless I tell you to." She let go of Emma's hands and burrowed them into her hair before pressing her lips into Emma's, she pulled back when she felt Emma's tongue wanting access into her mouth. "No," she sharply said before letting her hands travel down further past her neck and collarbone and down Emma's abdomen. She felt Emma squirm when her hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt.

"I bet, at night when you lay in bed and your fingers explore your body, you fantasize about me." Regina said as her fingernails slowly traveled up and down Emma's abdomen to her breasts, but never quite touching them.

_Motherfucker. _

Regina scoot down a little before she leaned down and let her tongue follow the trail of her fingers, "Do you think about me at night Emma? Do you imagine your fingers being mine?" She nibbled at the soft skin before instructing Emma to take off her shirt. "Hands back where they were before," Regina said when Emma had removed her shirt, as she took in the sight before her. "Such a pretty girl you are. You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes and yes," Emma said and her breath hitched in her throat when Regina rolled her hips against Emma's core.

"Open your eyes," Regina said as her hands moved to her own shirt. She bit her lower lip as she slowly popped the buttons of her shirt open, one by one while her hips still made slow movements against Emma's core. She reached behind with one hand and unclasped her own bra and grinned when Emma licked her lips. "Close your eyes."

"Seriously?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she pleaded.

"It wasn't a question Emma, close your eyes." When Emma did as instructed she removed her own bra. "Tell me Emma what do you think about when you touch yourself?" Regina smirked when Emma blushed fiercely.

_Shit. Fuck you. Fuck me. God. This is not fair._ "Your lips," Emma murmured.

"What about them?" Regina asked as her nails raked down Emma's sides.

"I like them. They're full and beautiful and I want them everywhere," Emma softly said, she felt slightly embarrassed at her confession and because the heat between her legs just kept getting worse.

Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips on Emma's, she let her tongue slide over Emma's lower lip before sucking it into her mouth, she reveled in Emma's response and grinded harder into Emma. "You are so beautiful Emma," Regina murmured as she let her thumb trace Emma's lower lip and smiled when Emma sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. "Your lips are delicious, I can't get enough of them. I love the taste of them," Regina moaned softly before placing her mouth on Emma again, her kiss nothing but hunger. She lowered one hand and pulled down the zipper on Emma's pants and slipped her hand inside, over the laced panties as she cupped Emma's core.

"I dream about you Emma," Regina whispered seductively in Emma's ear as her fingers pressed more firmly on the fabric, "I think I have dreamed about you my entire life. You're not like other people, you are so kind-hearted, so beautiful," she chuckled before adding, "such a child sometimes. You are special Emma, you are so worthy."

Emma felt her eyes gloss over, which was a strange sensation because her wetness increased with every word that Regina said. No one had ever made her feel like this, "Regina please," she pleaded as she tried to grind against the fingers, cursing the fabric that separated those fingers from where Emma really wanted them.

"Stop grinding, or I'll remove my fingers altogether."

"Fuck," Emma hissed, immediately followed by a pout when Regina retracted her fingers from her pants.

Regina chuckle was almost evil, "I told you not to speak, didn't I?"

"Is that a question?" Emma shot back, her frustration growing by the minute. She was incredible hot and bothered but god she loved this game.

"You know," Regina said as sat back up, "I love how defiant you get." She stood up and took off her pants and panties before straddling Emma again, "You have such fight in you Emma, it's incredibly sexy and it turns me on." She groaned when her fingers disappeared into her own wetness.

Emma stopped breathing when she felt Regina grind into her own hand, her hips jerked involuntarily as she searched for that friction herself.

"Just the thought of what you could do to me, of what you _did_ to me, makes me so wet, you have no idea," Regina said as her other hand cupped Emma's breast and squeezed it lightly, the rigid peak hardened immediately under her touch. She reached up and took Emma's hand and kissed her fingertips before slipping it down her own wetness. The sound that escaped Emma's mouth shot shivers down her spine, "Two fingers inside of me Emma, now."

Emma's moan came from deep within her as she pushed two fingers inside of Regina as deep as she could, curling them slightly as Regina grinded against her hand. It took everything she had not to flip Regina over and thrust into her like she had done earlier. Her hand was coated in wetness as Regina's walls clenched around her fingers, keeping them firmly into place.

"Do you have toys at home, Emma?" Regina was panting as the realization dawned on her that in all this time she had never actually been at Emma's house. She was gonna have to fix that soon.

"Y-yes," Emma said. _God. Please. Touch me. This is utter torture._

"Have you ever used a strap on?"

_Fuck._ "No."

"Do you want me to use it on you?"

"God yes," Emma hissed.

Regina chuckled, "I'm not going to, now that I know you want it this bad."

_Fuck you!_

The corners of Regina's lips curled up when she saw Emma's facial expression, "Do you want it Emma? Do you want me to thrust in and out of you? Slow at first but gradually getting faster?"

"Yes," Emma cried out.

Regina grinded down harder on Emma's hand as she trembled, her orgasm not far away, "Do you want to make me come Emma?"

"Fuck yes."

Regina reached down and removed Emma's fingers from her, the blond whining at the loss of contact. "I want you to use your mouth."

_Shit. _

She pushed Emma back down when she tried to sit up as she opened her eyes. "No," she firmly said. "Close your eyes, I want you to use your mouth, I want to feel your tongue slip through my wet folds."

Emma swallowed thickly when she realized what Regina was going to do. She groaned when she felt Regina's thighs cover her face before she lowered her core to Emma's mouth. Emma's tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked through the wetness slowly as Regina's hand disappeared into Emma's hair, holding it in a firm grip.

"Faster Emma," Regina murmured as her other hand reached behind her and slipped down the hem of Emma's pants and inside of her panties. Her finger coated in wetness as she placed it firmly against the hardened nob and moved it in slow circles. Her breathing was ragged as Emma sucked on her clit before flicking it with her tongue. "Make me come Emma," Regina said as she moved her fingers ever so lightly against Emma's clit.

Emma lapped faster at Regina's wetness, her tongue flicking against the swollen clit before sucking it into her mouth hard as Regina pressed harder into her face, her own hips bucking against Regina's finger, her frustration building as she wanted her fingers to go faster and harder.

Regina chanted Emma's name as her orgasm hit her hard, her fingers dug into Emma's skull as her thighs clenched around the blond's face. A guttural moan escaped her throat as Emma's tongue licked at Regina's wetness in a slow pace, and her fingers moved faster against Emma's clit.

"Regina, please," Emma begged, her pleading turning into a deep growl as Regina slowed her fingers, killing the build up in Emma's orgasm before removing her fingers all together. She inched her body further down and kissed Emma deeply, her tongue dancing with Emma's.

"Your face is wet, my love," Regina chuckled as she let her tongue slide over Emma's cheeks and mouth, she moaned at the taste. "Hmm, that was delicious."

"What, your orgasm or the taste of yourself on my face?" Emma asked as she reached up her hands and cupped Regina's breasts, rolling the hardened peaks between her thumb and index finger.

"Cheeky girl. I didn't tell you to speak nor did I tell you to touch me," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's wrists and moved them back over Emma's head. She sucked on the delicate skin of Emma's neck and flicked the earlobe with her tongue before sinking her teeth in it. "Are you desperate for some release my love?"

"Yes," Emma hissed, "a thousand times yes."

Regina grinned, "I suppose you deserve a reward. Sit up." She helped Emma sit up, "you can open your eyes," Regina said as she reached behind Emma and unclasped her bra and threw it behind her on the bed. "I think I'm soaking your pants," Regina whispered before letting her fingers trace down Emma's chest, nails scratching over the rigid peaks. "What do you want Emma?"

Emma wiggled her brows, "My reward."

"Is that so?" Regina hummed, "And what kind of reward do you think you deserve?"

_Duh. Release. Say it. Come on._ "To speak when I want to." _What? No. What the fuck Emma?_

Regina frowned for a hot second before it turned into a smile, "I must admit that is not at all what I was expecting you to say. Very well. Freedom of speech shall be your reward," Regina said and shot Emma a wink.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

Regina jumped off the bed and grabbed Emma's hand before pulling her up as well. She brushed Emma's hair off her shoulder, "I thought you would want release, but if you're done, that's great! I can go to work," Regina said with a wicked grin before taking a step backwards.

"Don't you dare," Emma exclaimed as she grabbed Regina's wrists and pulled her body close to her own. She crashed her lips into Regina's, letting her take control over the kiss. She inhaled sharply when she felt Regina tug at hem of her pants.

"Take it all off and get on the bed," Regina said firmly.

"I don't know why you turn me on so much, but I really fucking like it," Emma grinned as she jumped back on the bed.

"Language Miss Swan," Regina said before getting on the bed, her body hovering over that of the blond. She placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder, her tongue teasing the skin.

Emma dug her hands into Regina's hair when the older woman blew hot breath on the swollen, rigid peak of Emma's breast and flicked it with her tongue before suckling it. Her hand moved to Emma's thigh and pushed it out of the way before placing her own thigh against Emma's core. She moved it gently and smiled when Emma bucked her hips against it. Her thumb and index finger rolled the other nipple until Emma's breathing became ragged, the moans that emitted were music to Regina's ears.

Her tongue trailed down Emma's abdomen, past the wetness between Emma's legs and she kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Regina please," Emma panted, "I need it."

Regina chuckled as she nestled herself in between Emma's legs and let a finger slide through the wet folds as she teased Emma's opening. Her tongue flicked over Emma's clit as she slowly let her middle finger slip inside of her.

"More."

"So demanding you are," Regina said as she instantly removed her finger and moved it to Emma's clit, her touch was featherlight as she circled it. "I like it better when you beg," Regina murmured before she bit down on the flesh of Emma's thigh and grinned when Emma cried out. "Do you want to come Emma?"

"Yes!" Emma nearly screamed when Regina thrust two fingers deep inside of her as her mouth sucked on Emma's clit. When she felt Emma clench her thighs as her walls spasmed around her fingers, she stilled all her movements.

"No, no, fuck, Regina, please," Emma begged.

Regina's chuckle came from deep within her, filled with utter lust. She teased Emma relentlessly, over and over again, but never allowing the girl to have her release that she ached for. She reveled in the power that Emma gave her as she begged and pleaded for Regina to let her come.

"You know what to ask for if you want to come Emma," Regina said as let Emma come down from her high again, her fingers moving in and out of her slowly before she picked up the pace again and felt Emma tremble beneath her.

"Fuck. Please, Regina I need it," Emma was near tears, she felt completely spent.

"Then ask me nicely," Regina demanded and let her tongue flick over the swollen nob.

"Shit, can I come Regina, please?"

"Yes, my love."

Tears spilled from Emma's eyes when Regina sucked down on her clit and her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Her moan unlike anything she had ever let escape from her mouth as Regina let her ride out the waves of her orgasm against her face. Regina was beside her in a flash, and cradled Emma in her arms as she cried, her breathing short.

"You're such a good girl Emma, you did so wonderful," Regina softly speak sweet words as Emma's breathing became more elaborated, "You are so special. You are so wanted and needed. I'm so proud of you Emma." She kissed the top of Emma's head and held her as close as possible as the sobs quieted down. They were silent for a long time before Emma spoke softly.

"I've never cried before." She buried her head in Regina's neck, nuzzling the skin with her nose.

"That was really intense Emma, it's perfectly okay to cry. You gave up all control and let someone else take the reigns, that is not easy to do. I am so proud of you. You are so loved," Regina cupped Emma's chin and kissed her softly and tenderly before looking into those safe hazel eyes, "I love you Emma."

Emma couldn't help the new flow of tears upon hearing those words, she had ached for those words more than she had ached for release. Regina was her safety heaven and Regina loved her and Emma had never felt more safe than in that moment.

"I love you. So, so much," Emma whispered as Regina wiped away her tears with her thumb and smiled at her.

"You are my perfect, unexpected thing Emma. I have never loved anyone the way I love you nor have I ever needed someone as much as I need you." Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips and wiggled her brows, "Ready for round two my love?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the new follows! Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm nervous," Regina murmured and fidgeted with her fingers. Her face one of pure terror as she looked at Emma, who held a sleepy Henry in her arms.

"Why?" Emma laughed upon seeing Regina's face, "It's just my sister! It's not like your due for an inquisition with the parents," she grinned when Regina shot her a scolding glare.

"That is so inappropriate. Besides, I imagine Mary Margaret is highly protective of you, what if I'm not good enough for her? What if I'm not good enough for you? What if Henry decides to throw a temper tantrum? They'll think I'm a horrible mother," Regina said as she looked absolutely mortified.

"Hey," Emma said as she cupped Regina's cheek. "First of all, Snow is the last person on earth who will judge you. She is the most compassionated person I've ever known, you are an amazing mother Regina. And seriously, if you're willing to spend time with me, Snow is going to love you just for that alone. She will love you, trust me, I should know, I sorta love you too," Emma grinned before placing a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. "Now ring that damn bell before I drop Henry, the kid is getting heavy, have you been feeding him rocks or something?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Watch your language around my son dear, I do not want him to start uttering swear words, thank you very much." Regina inhaled sharply before pressing her finger on the bell. "Just so you know, I kinda love you too," she said with a smirk.

Emma's cheeks flushed and she stuck her tongue out at Regina when the door opened.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed before frowning, "Put that tongue back in your mouth young lady." Her frown turned into a smile when she saw Regina, "Hi! You must be Regina! Gosh, you are absolutely gorgeous, just like Emma said, come on in!"

"Shut up Snow," Emma hissed before brushing past her as Regina chuckled.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you," Regina said as she held out her hand to Mary Margaret, she was surprised when Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug instead and tensed up a little.

The brunette smiled softly before letting go of Regina, "Sorry, I get a little enthusiastic sometimes, it's just so nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Emma can't stop talking about you."

Regina laughed, the enthusiasm of Emma's sister was infatuating. "That's good to know," she said before stepping inside. "Your house is lovely."

"Oh my word," Emma said, "what's with all this politeness between you two? I feel like I'm in an alternate universe," she tickled Henry before putting him down on the floor. "Where's David?"

"At the supermarket, I forgot half of the groceries, so I made him get the rest," Mary Margaret said as she knelt in front of Henry, "Hello Henry! Aren't you a cute little boy!"

Henry chuckled, "Up!"

Mary Margaret looked at Regina questioningly.

"I think he wants you to pick him up," Regina said and smiled when Snow picked Henry up and placed him on her hip.

"Pff," Emma sighed dramatically, "First time I met him he wouldn't even say hi to me!"

Mary Margaret laughed when Henry's eyes grew bigger when he placed a hand on her tummy and shrieked 'ball!' "That's not a ball, but there's a tiny baby in there." She said with a smile.

Regina placed a hand on the small of Emma's back and whispered softly, "First time Henry saw you, you looked a whole lot more scary than your sister does. She's glowing with pregnancy, you were looking like a sleepy monster."

"Shut up," Emma grumbled before leaning in to Regina. "How's the nugget in your tum, Snow?"

"We're having our second trimester ultra sound next week, they should be able to tell the sex by then, but we're not sure if we want to know." She grinned at Emma's horrified look and put Henry down on the floor when he wiggled in her arms, "Maybe we'll have them write it down for you Emma, although you're horrible at keeping secrets."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are. You have no filter. But don't worry, I was just kidding. We really want to know and as soon as we do, I will let you know. I just hope they can help me with this heartburn, it's driving me nuts," Mary Margaret said as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Regina and Emma to do the same.

"You should eat gum," Regina said as she sat down, "I had the worst heartburn and indigestion when I was pregnant with Alexa, eating gum helps neutralize gastric acids through the increased saliva."

Emma's eyes were gonna bulge out of her sockets as Regina and Mary Margaret discussed pregnancy tips and tricks. She looked absolutely mortified when Regina went into further detail about what could happen during child birth and decided right then and there she would never have a baby and save herself all the embarrassment. _That's just gross._

When Alexa's name fell again, a tiny voice whispered, "Lexa play?"

Regina smiled before picking Henry up. "No baby, Alexa can't play with you. But she used to sing you songs and you loved that!" She tickled his tummy before lifting his shirt and blew a raspberry, "Your sister liked doing that too!" Henry shrieked with laughter before wanting to be put down again.

Regina had been telling Henry about Alexa and Daniel with the help of the memory box over the past two weeks. He didn't understand much of it, but he was absolutely enthralled by his big sister, wanting to give her picture a kiss every night before he went to sleep. He often asked if 'Lexa' could play with him, and while it pained Regina to have to tell him no, she felt a lot of relief at being able to mention her daughter's name and to tell Henry stories about her and their father.

Emma was proud of Regina for opening up to her son and she knew it helped Regina grief as well. She had slowly started bringing out pictures of Alexa and put them around the house and she didn't clean up after Henry as vigorously as she once used to. She found it harder to tell Henry about Daniel, she didn't want pictures of him around the house, so she settled for a picture of Alexa and Daniel together. Emma had framed it and it now sat in Henry's room. Emma was making great progress with her sketch of Alexa and Henry and she wanted to give it to Regina on Henry's birthday, giving her enough time to make it absolutely picture perfect.

Henry crawled to the door when it opened, "Oh wow Snow, you gave birth already?" David roared with laughter as he balanced grocery bags in his arms and bend through his knees to tickle Henry, "Hey there!"

"Hi," Henry said before crawling off again.

Snow chuckled, "He likes me better David, come say hi to Regina."

David put away the groceries before joining them in the living room. Emma couldn't help but smile at how perfect it all seemed. There were no awkward silences or moments. Well, aside from Regina telling more pregnancy stories that just grossed Emma out severely. She felt nothing but utter bliss at how well Snow and Regina got along and she was glad that Snow had someone that perfectly understood what her body was going through.

"I should get dinner started," Snow said as she stood up.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked as she stood up as well and pushed Emma back into the couch when she got up. "Not you dear. I'm sure Mary Margaret doesn't want a kitchen fire _or_ the mess that you left when you cooked for me."

Emma huffed, "You still owe me a movie."

Regina laughed as she followed Mary Margaret into the kitchen, not indulging the blond with a response. Emma got up and sat next to David and rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her.

"You are happy." David mused. It wasn't a question.

"I am. It scares me," Emma said thoughtfully. She found David easy to talk to, he was straight to the point and Emma could appreciate that.

"Why?"

"I don't know. For the last couple of years I've not been exactly happy and now Regina came along and it's like I can't even remember how I felt before."

"Isn't that the whole point of falling in love? Finding someone that takes away your hurt?"

"A small part of it, maybe. I was hurt before I met Regina and I am still hurt. I don't think that ever goes away, but it becomes less prominent. The hurt makes way for happiness, but there is always that fear that lingers in the background. What if she tires of me?"

"I don't think that's possible Emma," David said as he hugged her closer to him. "She seems quite taken with you."

"I'm not used to it. Life has always thrown me curve balls. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"So you're self sabotaging your relationship?"

Emma hummed, "No, I don't think so. I don't want this relationship to fail. I just mean that all my life .. whenever I found happiness it got taken away from me. My foster families, Snow's.. our parents. Sophie."

"You had no control over that Emma. Your foster families were crap, you got dealt a bad hand. What happened to your parents was a terrible accident as was Sophie's. I think you are still coming to terms with what exactly your role was with Sophie. And I could be wrong but I think you are discovering that your feelings for Sophie were nothing in comparison to your feelings for Regina. Perhaps Sophie was the girl that made you realize you were attracted to women, but I think Regina is the one that is showing you how worthy of love you are. Regina is healing your heart and you don't like it when people do that. You have always wanted to fix your own problems, you push away people that matter to you. Don't do that to Regina. She is good for you, let her heal you Emma."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek, "I hate you."

David smiled, "See, you push me away as well. You can't stand it when people know you well. You don't like to be vulnerable, you make jokes out of your valid feelings. It's a coping mechanism, but it's not healthy. You have built so many walls and I think Regina is tearing them down brick by brick and it terrifies you."

"Walls are easy. I feel safe with Regina. What if she doesn't like the person that's hiding behind the wall?"

David pressed a kiss on Emma's hair, "That's the thing Emma. Regina knows exactly who is hiding behind that wall. She already knows you and she is not afraid to show you that she _likes_ that person and that she will do anything in her power to _love_ that person. I know it's hard to accept, but sometimes you have to let someone tear down all your walls. It seems to me that Regina is perfectly capable of helping you build a new wall. One that doesn't reach so high and one that isn't closed off completely. You are worthy of being loved Emma. You have been wronged in the past, let Regina be the one that makes it right."

A million thoughts ran through Emma's mind. She knew David was right but it was incredible hard to accept his words for truth. "I don't know how to be there for Regina. She lost her husband and her daughter. It hasn't even been two years. Sophie died four years ago, surely her suffering is greater than that of mine, yet she's so strong. I've only seen her fall apart over it once."

David smiled, "There's a lot of healing in helping someone else, Emma. Regina suffered great loss, as have you. Sometimes the way to work through that is by focusing all your energy on someone else and by helping them heal and cope, you learn how to heal yourself. Mary Margaret told me about the memory box. Regina wasn't ready to deal with that before she met you and now she is. She is coping and from what I can tell from what you told us, she has opened up to you."

Emma sighed, "You are gonna be a great father you know?"

David chuckled, "I hope so. You're good practice," he winked at her when she looked at him. "I love you Emma, as does Mary Margaret. Let Regina love you, she's good for you. Time to leave your demons in the past." He patted her knee when she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"I realize that what I am about to say may be completely out of line," Regina hesitantly said as she helped Mary Margaret in the kitchen, "but as a mother I cannot help but admire the great lengths you've gone through to give Emma a home. She speaks so highly of you and I suppose I just wanted to say thank you. She is dear to me and it warms my heart to see how much you love her."

"Oh gosh Regina, thank you, that means the world to me," Mary Margaret said and briefly put her hand on Regina's arm. "I would do anything for her, she is my sister through thick and thin, whether we're related by blood or not.

"It can't have been easy, having to raise a teenager while still being so young yourself," Regina offered.

"It wasn't. We definitely had to overcome some struggles, but from the moment I first laid eyes on her we connected, and when our parents passed away I wasn't willing to give Emma up. She was such a sweet child, a total brat at times, but that little girl had nothing but love in her. She still does, it's just hard for her to show it. She builds walls and they don't come down easily. She definitely makes you work for her trust, but once you have it, it's a life time deal."

Regina smiled as she looked over at Emma, "I certainly hope so."

"I believe my sister is quite infatuated with you," Mary Margaret chuckled. "She seems so happy, it's quite a change, a good one though. Thank you for making her happy."

"That definitely works both ways. Before I met Emma I felt broken, I pushed away the people that I loved, I became distant. But ever since she's in my life, it's as if she's stitching me back together. I owe her a great deal. Even Henry is crazy about her, I've noticed he has started talking more. I am not sure whether it has to do with Emma, but I cannot deny that things have changed a great deal now that she is in our lives."

"Henry is absolutely lovely," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you both had to suffer such a great loss."

"Thank you dear," Regina said before she coughed, "such heavy dinner topics! It smells delicious though."

"Let's hope it tastes just as good, I feel like I'm eating for two, by the time this baby comes I'll probably weigh twice as much," Mary Margaret grumbled when Regina chuckled softly.

"It will all be worth it," Regina grinned, "that is until you finally grasp the reality of the weird food combo's you've been eating." She chuckled when Mary Margaret grunted.

"I ate a pickle with whipped cream the other day. It was both disgusting and delicious."

Regina was still laughing as she followed Mary Margaret out of the kitchen.

* * *

Emma had let herself fall down on the couch when Regina excused herself to go put Henry to bed. She couldn't get the smile off of her face as she replayed the evening over in her head. She had no doubt in her mind that Regina and Snow would get along, but to see that they _actually did _just warmed her heart.

She sighed happily when Regina crawled on top of her and cuddled close, "Hi there." She wrapped her arms around Regina when the older woman lay her head on Emma's shoulder and nuzzled Emma's neck with her nose.

"Hey," Regina murmured, "that was a lovely evening."

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead, reveling in the vulnerability that Regina showed, it was a rare sight. "It was, is Henry asleep?"

"Yeah, he never woke up, I think David exhausted him with all the games they played." Regina purred, "This is nice, you are almost as comfortable as our bed."

"Our?" Emma whispered.

"Well, you spent so much time in my bed, it might as well be ours," Regina mumbled. "I like my bed better when you're in it."

Emma couldn't help but grin, "I like your bed better too when I'm in it."

Regina softly chuckled before she got quiet, her tone more pensive as she asked, "Does it bother you that I was married? To a guy even?"

"What? No, of course not," Emma furrowed her brows. "Why would you think that?"

Regina traced slender fingers on every inch of bare skin she could find, "You're so soft. So beautiful Emma. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want you to think that I'm going through some kind of phase. I never cared much for labels, but I've always known there was more to me than just _straight._"

"I don't care how you label yourself Regina, I care about your feelings and I care about you. I don't care if you're straight, bi or gay. I care that you're mine," Emma mused.

"Am I? Yours?" Regina asked softly.

Emma rolled Regina over and lay on top of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You are mine. You're mine when you wake up and when you go to sleep. You're mine when you're sad and when you're happy. You're mine when we fight and you're mine when we don't. You are mine and I am yours."

A tear slipped down Regina's cheek as she pulled Emma into her. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," she whispered into Emma's ear, "but I am so glad that you are in my life, I am never letting you go."

Emma chuckled, "Good, because I'm gonna be severely pissed if you let go of me."

"Will you show me?" Regina said with a tremor in her voice.

Emma leaned back as she looked into Regina's eyes, "Show you what?"

"That I'm yours," Regina whispered as she pulled Emma's head to her, her lips softly brushing over Emma's.

And Emma did as she made love to Regina until deep in the night. Her touch soft, gentle and slow as she showed Regina over and over again how much she loved her. How cared for she was, how Regina was hers and how she was Regina's. When they finally made it to the bedroom their bodies melted together and Regina's 'thank you' was the last thing her mind registered as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **There is fluff. Hurt. Smut. So, NSFW! I still would really like to hear what you all think! Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

Emma's eyes grew wide when she took in the scene before her and shouted out to Regina who was making dinner in the kitchen, "Regina?"

"What?"

"Get your ass in here, right now," Emma yelled, "NOW!"

"Why are you yelling at me," Regina hissed before she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh. My. God."

"I know!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Regina said again before she let herself fall down on the couch next to Emma. She was absolutely flabbergasted by what she saw. Henry was standing, his body leaning against the coffee table with his tiny hands placed on top of it. He grinned widely when he turned his head to Regina. "Look at you big guy," she said as she clapped her hands. He was about two steps away from the couch and Regina's eyes glossed over. "Are you gonna come give mommy a big hug?" She asked questioningly as she held out her arms. She chuckled softly when Henry's tongue slipped out of his mouth as he carefully put one leg in front of the other and fell down immediately. Regina picked him up and smiled, "You took a step, big boy! I am so proud of you!"

Henry wiggled his way out of her arms and used his arms to pull himself up at the coffee table again.

Regina groaned when he grabbed everything in reach and threw it on the ground, "We're gonna have to watch where put everything from now on. No more hot liquids on the table, Miss Swan."

Emma shoved Regina, "Miss Swan? Really?"

Regina grinned, "Emma. My love. No more hot liquids on the table!"

"That's better," Emma chuckled before leaning in against Regina, "look at the kid. That's amazing!"

"Emma!" Henry squeaked as he slammed his fist on the table.

Emma couldn't help but laugh loudly, "Yeah little guy, I see you, good job!"

"Emma!" His voice got louder and louder until he was basically screaming.

"Oh my god kid, I know it's exciting but calm down! You want to walk with me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then," Emma stood up and placed Henry's hands into her own, "Where are we gonna walk to big boy?"

"Mommy," Henry whispered as he wobbled on his legs.

Regina moved to the opposite side of the room and sank through her knees as she encouraged Henry enthusiastically. He still wasn't very steady on his legs, but with Emma holding him up, he managed to move his legs in the right direction slowly. He smiled big at the cheers coming from both women when he finally managed his way over to Regina, who scooped him up and hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Good job, big boy!"

Emma snapped a picture of them with her phone when Regina put Henry down on the floor and walked with him through the living room. She sent it off to Mary Margaret and Kathryn before she realized what she had just done.

"Shit," she murmured and her eyes grew big when Henry repeated the phrase.

"Emma!" Regina scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just sent a picture of Henry walking to Kathryn but I'm not supposed to do that, I'm so sorry, I was just so proud of him!" Emma's voice was filled with worry and she frowned when Regina laughed.

"It's fine dear. Kathryn will love it, in fact I'll bet you ten bucks that she'll be at the door within ten minutes," Regina smiled.

* * *

Regina wasn't wrong. It only took seven minutes before Kathryn barged through the front door, "I used my key because holy shit I need to see this with my own eyes, are you walking Henry?"

Emma snickered when Henry crawled towards her and Kathryn pranced around the living room in the same fashion with Henry as Regina and Emma had before.

"Has Regina given you the 'Oh god we need to baby proof the house' lecture yet Emma?" Kathryn asked as she winked to Emma.

"No hot liquids on the table," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"I'm right here you know," Regina pouted. "I just want him to be safe."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "He'll be perfectly safe. No hot liquids on the table." She scrunched up her nose, "What is that smell?"

Regina looked absolutely mortified before running off the kitchen, she reappeared several minutes later, "I burnt dinner," she mumbled softly.

"What's that?" Emma teased.

Regina scoffed, "I burnt dinner because _you_ were yelling at me."

"Oh my, the illusive Regina Mills has burnt dinner? Someone call 911, inform the press, it is the dawn of a new era, ladies and gentlemen!" Kathryn cackled.

"I could whip up some grilled cheese sandwiches," Emma offered when saw a glimmer of frustration in Regina's eyes. She frowned when Regina spoke angrily.

"You two are impossible! We're not having grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, it's not nutritious."

Emma took Regina's hand and excused themselves from Kathryn before dragging Regina up the stairs and into the bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Regina said as she scanned the room in order to avoid her girlfriend's questioning eyes.

"That's bullshit. Tell me what's wrong Regina," Emma said, her tone leaving no room for defiance.

"I've never burnt dinner before," Regina murmured.

"You're upset because you burnt dinner? Regina .. that's .. ridiculous," Emma said as she let out a small laughter. "Your boy was standing up for the first time all by himself, you were excited, anyone would forget about dinner."

Regina closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as she pulled her closer and softly whispered, "I know I have no reason to, but I feel sad."

Emma hugged Regina tighter, "It's okay to feel sad Regina, I understand. Go lay down on the bed, I will ask Kathryn if Henry can spend the night with her and I will come hold you in a few, okay?

Regina didn't say a word as she let her arms fall to her side and crawled on the bed and curled her legs up to her chest.

Emma's heart felt heavy, she could only imagine why Regina suddenly felt sad but she was pretty confident it had to do with the fact that Henry started a new phase in his life and there were two existential people who weren't there to witness it. She quickly made her way downstairs and smiled when Kathryn was hugging Henry close to her. "Can Henry go home with you?"

"Absolutely. She's sad, isn't she?" Kathryn said as she kissed Henry's forehead.

"Yeah, I told her to go lay down for a while and that I would ask you if Henry could stay with you tonight. I don't know if I'm overstepping any boundaries, I certainly don't mean to. I just remember Regina telling me she doesn't want Henry to see her like this," Emma said as her own eyes glossed over.

Kathryn reached out and placed a hand on Emma's arm, "It's okay, you did the right thing. This isn't the first time that Regina goes from happy to sad. She gets triggered and it's perfectly understandable. I am glad you're here, I would much rather have her with you than alone in her office, drinking her pain away."

Emma offered her a small smile, "Do I need to pack anything for Henry? He hasn't eaten yet."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll fix him dinner at home and he's got everything he needs at my house. Can you say goodnight to Emma, Henry? Do you wanna sleep in the big bed with Kat?"

"Yeah," Henry smiled and reached his hands out to Emma, who took him from Kathryn. She smiled sadly when he lay his head on her shoulder for a while before planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth, "Bye."

"Goodnight kid, sweet dreams tonight," Emma said and passed him back to Kathryn. She gave the woman a spontaneous hug and whispered her thanks as she saw them out. She took a deep breath before making her way upstairs as uncertainty rushed through her veins, not knowing in what state she was going to find Regina.

When she opened the bedroom door her heart broke into a million pieces. Regina lay curled up on the bed and slowly rocked back and forth and Emma's lips quivered for a brief moment when she heard the gut wrenching sobs coming from the woman she loved. She quickly made her way over to the bed and lay down behind Regina before pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around her. Emma felt Regina tense at the touch but didn't pull back and after several minutes she felt her relax into the touch. She felt incredible insignificant when she couldn't think of what to say to offer Regina supportive words, so she just hugged her closer and let Regina go through the motions.

Emma rubbed slow circles on Regina's stomach when, after what seemed an eternity, her breathing became more elaborated and her sobs quieted down. "I love you," she softly whispered, still unsure of what to say.

"I love you too," Regina's voice was hoarse and tiredness seeped through it. She lifted Emma's arm from her stomach and rolled over before nestling her head under Emma's chin and muttered softly, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather sleep?" She smiled softly when she felt Regina shrug.

"Can I do both at the same time?"

"Not quite, talk to me," Emma burrowed a hand in Regina's hair and stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Sometimes I get so overwhelmed. Ever since my visit with Daniel's parents I've been so aware of Henry's development issues, so seeing him stand today almost felt unreal. He's been a chatterbox lately and I can't help but wonder if it's because I'm spending more time with him and I know that's mostly due to your company. I want to be healthy for Henry, I don't want to be the reason for the stunt in his development. Sometimes I wonder if I ship him off to Kathryn too often because it's more convenient for me, instead of what's in Henry's best interest. And I bottle it all up and today it poured out of me and it makes me feel like a crap mother."

Emma was quiet for a moment, taking in the mother load of Regina's thoughts, "You are not a crap mother, Regina. Henry loves spending time with Kathryn. You are a single mother, it is perfectly okay to have your child spend time with other people. And I'm no expert on developmental issues with children but I do know this .. you are not stunting his growth. He has had a lot happen to him in his short life, but he lives Regina. He lives and he's growing up, there is nothing wrong with him. Henry certainly isn't the first toddler taking his sweet time before learning how to talk. Even if he would never learn how to walk, it would still not be your fault and you would find a way to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Y-you think he will never learn how to walk?"

"No. He stood up today and pranced around with all of us. We'll all be running after him in no time. I'm just saying that _if_ Henry would never walk or would never learn how to talk .. you would find a way to deal with that. You are his mother and you love him, no matter what he might struggle with .. you are there for him, because you are a good mother Regina," Emma said as she hugged Regina closer to her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Regina softly whispered.

"We're both a mess. But we're also both learning how not to be a mess. It's okay to be sad and to feel depressed Regina. Those feelings may never go away, but they might get less intense. There will always be moments that trigger those feelings and it's okay to give into them. Hell, every year on mother's day I get severely pissed off because my birth mother took away the possibility for me to celebrate that day with her. So once a year I will let myself be utterly angry and then I move on. I'm not saying that is what you have to do. I'm just saying that it's okay to give into your emotions, you don't have to be strong all the time. Let us be strong for you and let us help you through those days."

Regina inhaled sharply, "When I grew up I was always told to hold up my chin and suck it up. My mother was a relentless woman, she still is, it's why I broke off all contact with her. I have always buried negative feelings because she deemed them unladylike."

Emma cupped Regina's chin and moved her head so she could look into her eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way but your mother is a cunt."

Regina chuckled, "I'm not even going to reprimand you for using that word because I agree."

"You are entitled to your feelings Regina. It's not healthy to bury them and I am sorry that you grew up learning otherwise."

Regina propped herself up on her elbow and leaned forward before pressing a kiss on Emma's lips, "Move in with us."

"W-what?" Emma was in shock.

"Move in with Henry and me. I love you and you love me. Henry is crazy about you. I miss you when you are not here. If there is anything I have learned in these past few years it's that life is too short and if you find something you hold dear, you have to keep it close and never let it go. Move in with us. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and I want to look at you when you wake up. We can turn the guest room into an office for you, or a drawing room, I don't know what you would call it."

"Oh my god," Emma breathlessly said, "you want us to be U-Haul lesbians!"

Regina arched a brow, "What does that even mean?"

"You know," Emma exclaimed, "like two women that meet on Monday and move in on Tuesday and get out the turkey baster on Wednesday to conceive a child!"

Regina laughed, "I know it's only been three months, but we are both adults and I know what I'm feeling is real. If you don't want to, I won't be hurt. I just want you to know the option is there."

Emma rolled on top of Regina and grinned, "Ask me to U-Haul with you."

"Emma Swan, will you be a U-Haul lesbian with me?"

Emma squealed, "Yes! On one condition."

"Anything for you my love, what is it?" Regina said as she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and grinned when she felt Emma push into her.

"You get rid of that god awful painting in the living room and let me replace it."

Regina chuckled, "That painting is classic art!"

Emma shook her head, "It's ugly and I never said anything about it because it's your home. So you have to decide, me or the painting."

Regina unwrapped her legs from Emma's waist and pushed Emma off of her before jumping off the bed. She took Emma by the hand and dragged her downstairs to the front door. She chuckled when Emma's eyes grew wide in fear. "Wait here."

_What the fuck?_

Regina was back within the minute with the painting in her hand. She placed it next to Emma against the door and took a step back. "Hmm," she mused as she pondered her options.

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Not at all Miss Swan. That painting is dear to me. You are dear to me. It's a tough decision." She shushed Emma with a finger to her own lips when she muttered a protest. "Quiet now."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna charge you every time you call me Miss Swan."

"Hush," Regina sounded annoyed but the sparkle in her eyes gave her away. "OK, I'm ready, state your case," Regina said as she crossed her arms.

"State my case? Seriously?"

"Yes dear."

"Fine. I can give you orgasms. Case closed. I win, the painting goes."

Regina chuckled, "Not everything can be bought with sex, Emma."

"I'm not buying you with sex. I'm just stating my case. The painting is ugly, I am gorgeous. A fine specimen. I mean, look at me," Emma wiggled her brows as she twirled around. "My assets surely exceed that of your painting."

"It comes a close second, what else?"

"You asked me to move in with you. You love me," Emma sing-songed.

"This is true, but that is still no reason to get rid of my painting."

"You know, two can play this game. What if I turn it around on you and tell you that I won't move in unless you get rid of that painting."

Regina frowned, "You are too smart for your own good. I'm willing to make a deal."

"Oh my god. I can't believe we're having this discussion!" Emma huffed.

"Told you. I like riling you up. Here's the deal. The painting stays until you find me a better replacement for it."

"Deal. I know for a fact you'll love my replacement. I will give it to you on Henry's birthday. That's in three weeks, correct?"

Regina nodded, "I'm impressed that you remember that."

"So, if you like the painting, I will move in after Henry's birthday."

Regina's smile couldn't be brighter and she closed the distance between them and wrapped Emma up in a hug before whispering in her ear, "You know I would have gotten rid of anything in this house if it meant you would stay here with me."

"I know," Emma murmured, "I cannot wait to wake up with you every morning."

"Me either. We should eat something, are you hungry?"

"Yes," Emma said before placing a kiss on the bare skin of Regina's shoulder. "I don't want to eat food though." She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Life with you is a roller coaster Emma," Regina said before she pressed her lips on Emma's. "But I love it so, so much," she said in between kisses.

"Yeah? How much?"

With one swift motion, Regina pulled Emma's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra before flinging it across the room. Her hands covered Emma's breasts as her thumbs rubbed the rigid peaks. "I can't decide whether I want to make love to you with just these," Regina said as she squeezed Emma's breasts with her hands and softly chuckled, "or if I want to use that strap-on on you."

Emma attacked Regina's mouth and pushed her tongue inside eager to find Regina's, "Why not both?"

Regina moved her mouth to Emma's ear and flicked the earlobe before sucking it into her mouth and nipping at it with her teeth. "I can't wait to be inside of you Emma."

Emma's knees buckled at Regina's words and let Regina push her on the bed. "I think you forgot something," Emma murmured with a cheeky grin.

"What's that?" Regina questioned as she stripped off her own clothes.

"I'm still wearing too many clothes."

"Take them off then, strip," Regina said as she arched an eyebrow and licked her lips when the last of Emma's clothes disappeared. She was on top of Emma within a second and pressed her mouth on the soft flesh of Emma's neck. "Bless you," Regina said as she straddled Emma's hips and leaned back for a moment as her eyes wandered over Emma's body.

Emma crooked a finger and beckoned Regina closer before her mouth found Regina's again. Her tongue captured Regina's and a moan erupted. Emma had no idea to who it belonged and she didn't care. The sound was delicious and she wanted to hear more. She gasped when Regina's hand cupped her core, before letting a finger slid into her wetness, finding the swollen clit. Her hips bucked as her thighs opened wider, there was no question whatsoever to whom the moan belonged this time.

"Dejame estar contigo," Regina whispered when Emma's hips rose before Regina slipped two fingers inside of her. "Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti."

"Fuck, I have no idea what you're saying, but never stop," Emma groaned as she pushed against the fingers inside of her.

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre," Regina said, as her fingers moved faster in and out of her Emma and she moved her thumb to rub against Emma's clit. She reveled in the tremors she felt as Emma's tightened against her fingers. "Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad, Emma."

Emma cried out when her orgasm hit her without warning as her hips rose from the bed, before they crashed down into the bed again. "Fuck Regina, what the hell?" Emma panted as she pulled Regina down to her before pressing her lips against Regina's again. "That was the fastest orgasm in my life, I'm sorry." Emma felt flustered.

Regina chuckled, "That was amazing my love. Don't you worry, there's plenty more where that came from, consider it a preview of what's to come." She moved her mouth to Emma's breast before flicking her tongue against the hardened nipple and sucked it into her mouth.

"Tell me what you said," Emma moaned, "I think you just fulfilled about a dozen off my fantasies."

Regina laughed, "I said 'Let me be with you, I'm hopelessly in love with you, I want to be with you forever, you are my light in the dark."

"Wow, you sap," Emma grinned, "How do you say **'**I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you'?"

"Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti."

"Eh, how about 'Te Amo' instead," Emma laughed. "Because I do you know. I love you."

"Now who's the sap," Regina said as she rolled off of Emma and curled up next to her. She let her fingers trace the delicate flesh of Emma's skin and kissed her cheek, "I can't get enough of you. I think I'm addicted to you."

Emma turned her head and moved on her side, propping herself up on an elbow and pressed a thigh between Regina's legs. "Will it hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma felt as if her cheeks were on fire, "I've never.."

"Oh. OH. No, well I don't know. I wouldn't think so, we don't have to do it you know. It's just a toy, I'm perfectly happy giving you pleasure without it."

"I want to. It's just new," Emma said as she burrowed her free hand into Regina's hair. "Please tell me it doesn't look like a-"

"Oh no. Well, a little bit honestly," Regina chuckled. "I'll show you," Regina freed herself from Emma and rolled over as she reached into a drawer of her nightstand, before returning to her original position and holding out the toy to Emma.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's called a feeldoe."

"A what? God I'm so uneducated in this department."

Regina grinned, "The short part goes inside of me, the longer part .. well, that goes inside of you my dear. It's a strap-on without the straps."

Emma's cheeks flushed as she burrowed her head on Regina's shoulder, "That's so embarrassing! I feel like a teenager who's about to lose her virginity!"

Regina snorted, "You're anything but a virgin." She put the toy aside and pulled Emma on top of her. "Forget about the toy for a minute and work your magic on me instead."

"Now _that_ I can do," Emma murmured as Regina's thighs parted.

Regina's eyes slammed shut when Emma lowered her head and captured a nipple between her lips, before moving down to Regina's thighs, spreading her legs further. She moaned softly when she felt Emma's tongue slide through her wetness and moved a hand to the top of Emma's hand, pressing her into where she wanted Emma the most.

Emma instantly obliged as she wrapped her arms around Regina's hips and sucked Regina's clit into her mouth as she brunette sharply hissed. She teased Regina relentlessly until she finally exploded as she chanted Emma's name before she collapsed against the bed.

Regina buckled her hips, as her fingers were still tangled into Emma's hair as she rode out the shock waves of her orgasm before pulling Emma up on top her and captured her mouth. She grabbed the toy from the bed and pushed it gently inside herself before flipping Emma on her back. She closed her mouth over Emma and slowly let her tongue travel through the wetness until she felt Emma tremble against her. With one swift move she hovered over Emma and kissed her before slowly and gently pushing the toy inside of Emma.

Emma's moan came from deep within her as she felt Regina push into her and she spread her legs as wide as she could before cupping Regina's ass with her hands and pulling her tighter to her. "God, _yes_," Emma whispered as Regina slowly thrust into her. Her heart raced in her chest as Regina sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth before slipping her tongue inside of her and battled it for control. "Faster," Emma moaned in between kisses and tangled a hand in Regina's hair.

Regina thrust in and out of her in fast pace and was unable to stop the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth as her walls clenched around the toy. She sucked on the flesh of Emma's neck when she felt Emma jerk her hips as her fingernails dug into her skull.

Emma cried out when Regina slowed her pace and let the toy almost slip out of Emma before thrusting it back inside. Her breathing became ragged and she stopped breathing when she felt Regina's orgasm set in motion her own orgasm.

"Oh my god, why didn't we do that weeks ago," Emma murmured when they both were able to breath again and laid cuddled up underneath the sheets. "That was amazing."

Regina chuckled, "If you're good, maybe I'll let you do it to me." She softly pinched the nipple within her reach until Emma yelped.

"I'm always good," Emma whispered, "but I have to admit, when you call me a 'good girl' it does things to me that I can't describe."

"Hmm," Regina mused. "Well, I'm not sure if you deserve that title just yet right now."

"And what does her Majesty need in order to give out that title?"

"It's not so much what I need as it is what I want dear."

Emma grinned, "Semantics, what is it you want then?"

Regina rolled on top of Emma and brought her mouth close to Emma's ear, "If you lay there and do exactly as I say, I guarantee I will give you another orgasm and then I will call you a good girl." She grinned before biting down on the flesh of Emma's bare shoulder, "I might even call you _my_ good girl. Is that what you want Emma?"

"Yes," Emma hissed when Regina's hips pushed into her.

Regina sat up and cupped Emma's breasts with her hand as she slowly grind into Emma. "Put a finger in my mouth," Regina said with a sternness in her voice.

Emma gasped when Regina's tongue circled her finger and sucked it into her mouth before releasing it.

"Touch yourself, and use only that finger. Draw slow circles around your clit, but don't you dare touch it," Regina said as she rolled Emma's nipples between her fingers, gently pinching it until Emma squirmed. "I want to hear you beg for it and maybe if you please me I will give you what you, without a doubt, already desperately want."

Emma knew better than to speak so she nodded and groaned loudly when Regina pushed against her hand with her hips.

"Do you want to come Emma?"

Emma moaned at the gentleness in Regina's voice, "Yes."

"Touch your clit," Regina said. "Slide your finger over it, fast."

_Fuck. _"Regina, plea-"

"I didn't ask you a question Emma," Regina interrupted her. "Close your eyes," She arched an eyebrow when Emma whined before closing them. "Now, let's try that again. Faster now and when you are nearly there, ask me." Regina smirked when she saw Emma struggle, she loved playing with Emma, teasing her relentlessly. She slipped a finger between her own wetness and groaned loudly as she grind against Emma's hand, her hips moving in a slow circle.

"Regina, please, can I?" Regina laughed at the request and it sent chills down Emma's spine.

"No."

"WHAT?" Emma yelled.

"I said no. Give me your finger."

_Fucking shitty stupid games. _Emma brought her finger to Regina's mouth and the throb between her legs intensified when Regina sucked her finger clean. A guttural moan rose from her chest when she felt Regina jerk against her and Emma tried to move her own hips against Regina's hand, desperately wanting her touch.

"Stop," Regina hissed as her finger moved in a faster pace. "You have no idea what you do to me," she murmured before her walls spasmed and she came with a loud moan. She chuckled when Emma cried out in utter frustration. "You want some of that my love?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, you can't have any." She lay down next to Emma and pushed her thigh between Emma's legs, "Open your eyes and look at me." She grinned at the darkness in Emma's eyes, "Are you frustrated?"

"Yes," Emma said as she squinted her eyes and moved against Regina's leg, desperately wanting the ache between her thighs to go away.

Regina moved her hand between Emma's thighs and pushed two fingers inside of her as she captured Emma's mouth in a short kiss. She placed her thumb against the swollen clit, "I enjoy teasing you," she whispered seductively. "I like to see you squirm and wither beneath me." Her thumb pressed harder into Emma's clit and moved in slow circles. "I revel in the sounds you make and when you cry out in utter frustration it warms my heart." She thrust her fingers in a faster pace, "Ask me Emma."

"Please let me cum Regina."

"Ask me," Regina growled.

"Fuck. Regina. Please. Can I come?"

"I don't know, are you a good girl?"

"Yes," Emma hissed as her orgasm was seconds away.

"Are you _my good girl?"_

"Yes," Emma cried out when Regina's thumb moved over her clit in a fast pace.

"Prove it."

Emma collapsed against Regina as her orgasm rippled through her body and she stopped breathing as Regina slowed her movements as she let Emma buckle against her.

"Breathe my love. Don't pass out."

Emma inhaled sharply before wrapping her arms around Regina and nestled her head under Regina's chin. "You will be the death of me," Emma breathed out.

Regina chuckled, "Sleep now my love. Voy a soñar contigo."

Emma didn't know what it meant, but they were the most beautiful words she had ever heard as she fell asleep.

Regina kissed Emma's forehead. "I will be dreaming of you, my love. Thank you for being in my life. I would be so lost without you. I wouldn't have made it through this day if it wasn't for you. I love you so much." She smiled when Emma purred softly in her sleep before drifting off herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I'm thinking another 4-5 chapters until this story ends? Hope you all are okay with that. It's gonna destroy me! If you're reading Shadow Haven as well, I will update it tomorrow.(If you're not reading it, you totally should!) I've been away for the weekend and I'm knackered. I need some sleep. Thank you for the continued love, I think you're all wonderful. **

* * *

Emma sat impatiently at her kitchen table as she waited for Kathryn to arrive. She had sent her a text to ask if Kathryn wanted to see the painting she had done of Alexa and Henry before she would give to Regina. She almost ran to the door when the bell finally rang.

"Hi!" Emma exclaimed as she opened the door with a big grin.

"Hello Emma," Kathryn laughed. "You seem excited!"

"I am," Emma nodded as she ushered Kathryn into her house. "It's Henry's birthday, I'm moving in with Regina and Henry soon and the little nugget in Snow's tum is a girl, I'm so fucking happy."

Kathryn laughed, "Congratulations on the niece thing! You'll be an amazing aunt Emma."

"Thank you," Emma said with a sincere smile before giving Kathryn a quick hug. She still felt awkward hugging Kathryn, she wasn't used to being the one that initiated hugs, but Kathryn always seemed to welcome them. "OK, so I want to show you the painting. Well, it's not really a painting, more like a drawn picture. Hm, maybe it is a painting-"

"Calm down," Kathryn grinned, "show me your work love."

"Sorry, I'm so nervous," Emma said as her cheeks flushed, "I want it to be perfect and I'm afraid Regina won't like it."

"I promise she will love it." Kathryn followed Emma to her drawing table and she gasped when she saw Emma's work. "Oh my god Emma," she placed a hand on the small of Emma's back as her eyes glossed over. Her other hand trembled as it reached out to trace Alexa's face, "God she was so beautiful. It's like she's really there. You are amazing Emma. This is beautiful. If I didn't know better I would have thought you had drawn this from a real picture, off them together I mean."

"Thank you," Emma whispered, she was well aware of the hidden meaning behind Kathryn's statement and the more stories she heard about Alexa the more she wished she could have gotten to know the little girl.

"Regina will love it Emma. I honestly have no words." Kathryn wrapped Emma in a hug and whispered a thank you into her ear before releasing her. She glanced at her watch and murmured, "I have to get Henry's cake. Do you want to come with me? You can carpool to Regina with me?"

"I would love to, thank you," Emma said as she grabbed a bag from behind the kitchen counter. It was filled to the brim with presents.

"What in the world is that?" Kathryn asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Uhm, presents for Henry?"

"How many presents Emma?"

Emma coughed and tried to hide the light blush that appeared on her cheeks, "It's not that many, honestly!"

"How many, Emma?" Kathryn said with an arched eyebrow.

"Twelve," Emma murmured.

"Twelve?! Emma, you've got it bad! That's ridiculous!"

"It's not. They're tiny presents! I just wanted to spoil the little guy a bit!" Emma exclaimed as she gave Kathryn a light shove in the direction of the front door.

"I think this qualifies as more than just spoiling him rotten," Kathryn said as she gestured to the bag. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Emma looked at her with a confused look.

"Regina told me that you are only allowed to move in if you can find a better replacement for that ugly painting in her living room. It seems to me that you have succeeded in making it, might be worthwhile to actually bring it as well?"

"Seriously. I don't know what's wrong with me," Emma said as she shoved the bag in Kathryn's hands and carefully picked up the framed picture before making her way to Kathryn's car.

"You're in love, gives you a fuzzy brain," Kathryn winked.

Emma's head snapped up, "Oh my god. I'm in love with Regina."

"Duh," Kathryn said before laughing when she saw Emma's deer-caught-in-headlights look. "You've already told her you love her. This is a surprise to you?"

"No. But I'm in love with Regina."

"Yes, we've established that."

"I'm in love with Regina," Emma said again. "The last time I was in love with someone they died."

Kathryn placed a hand on Emma's arm, "I know those two things are connected in your head, but I promise you they are not. You can safely tell people you are in love with them without them dying. Sophie's death was a tragic accident. You didn't cause it by being in love with her."

Emma nodded. She had heard those words over and over from people that she loved, but somehow hearing them come from Kathryn gave her conformation of what Emma had been feeling for a while now. It first came to her after Regina had asked her to move in. Her sense of guilt had been overridden by a sense of happiness and she didn't feel bad about it. It was as if slowly every cell of her body was being replaced and in this process the guilt slowly slipped away from her and she felt at ease. She still had her moments, but her thought process had slowly gone from 'It is my fault' to 'It was an accident' and Emma felt relieved about it. Living with guilt was excruciatingly painful and she was tired of it. Her thought process was interrupted when Kathryn cleared her throat.

"Earth to Emma." She offered Emma a soft smile. "Get in the car, we have a cake to get and a little boy to smother with hugs and presents."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Twelve presents is perfectly acceptable," she huffed before getting in the car.

* * *

"Emma, walk!" Henry shrieked when Emma walked through the door with Kathryn.

She laughed and placed a kiss on his head, "Happy birthday kid. Come on then." She grabbed his fingers and pulled him up to his feet. Over the past few weeks he had gotten much better at walking, but still couldn't do it alone. "Let's go say hi to mommy!"

"Yeah, mommy!" Henry said as he steered them into the direction of the bathroom.

"Yuck," Emma grimaced, "Mommy's on the toilet?" She smiled when he shook his head. "Well, where is she?"

"Mommy?" He looked around as if he had no idea where Regina was and Emma chuckled before picking him up and bounced him on her hip as she skipped to the kitchen.

Emma put a finger on her lips and whispered, "Ssh, let's tickle mommy."

"Ssh." Emma took a quiet step forward when Henry yelled out loudly, "Mommy!"

"Kid, we have to teach you the meaning of the word quiet," Emma said with a shake of her head. She put Henry down on the floor, who immediately made his way over to Kathryn instead.

"Good day Miss Swan," Regina murmured when she pulled Emma close and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I have missed you." She wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you more," Emma said as she nuzzled Regina's neck. "Congrats on the birthday boy."

"Thank you my love, and you." Regina let her arms fall to her side when Kathryn fake gagged.

"You two are disgusting. Please be aware of the single people in your life and adjust your behavior accordingly." She winked at Emma before pulling Regina into a hug. "I've brought cake and Emma ... well. Emma bought a toy store."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Do not spoil my son."

"I'm not!" Emma huffed. "It's just a few presents. Where should I put them? I've also brought something else, but it's still in the car."

"Put them on the table with the rest of the presents," Regina said as she put the cake in the fridge.

Emma walked to the living room and smiled when she saw all the decorations. The house looked incredible festive and it made her heart smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Emma Swan."

Emma swirled around, "Ruby!"

"You need to come by the cafe more often, Regina is insufferable when you're not around, she is a horrible boss," Ruby grinned.

Emma chuckled, "You two have a knack of calling each other insufferable. Just admit you love each other and get on with it!"

"You want me to get it on with Regina? I thought that was your job?"

Emma had the decency to blush before pushing Ruby out of the way, "Hush you. Help me put all these presents on the table before Regina sees all the shit I bought for Henry."

"Language Emma," Regina yelled from the kitchen and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Boss, Emma just said she wants to get it on with you!" Ruby yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Emma.

"Did she now?"

Emma gulped at the voice that was now right behind her before Regina's body pressed firmly into her own.

"Well, maybe later." Regina laughed when Emma whined. "So, what are you hiding in the car?"

Emma turned around and took Regina's hand, "My key to the house." She dragged Regina to the car, "Close your eyes."

"That's my line," Regina said before closing them.

"OK, so for the past couple of weeks I've been working on a little project. I had some help from Kathryn so if you are about to get angry, please get angry at Kathryn too, because I couldn't-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted.

"Right. Okay. Stay there," Emma said as she got the frame from the car and took Regina's hand again before dragging her back into the house and into the living room. She placed the frame on the couch and motioned for Ruby to be quiet when she let out an audible gasp.

Emma pulled Regina close to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Open your eyes." She bit her lip as Regina immediately teared up as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Alexa," she whispered before crouching down as her fingers traced both Alexa and Henry's faces. "Emma," Regina whispered with a voice full of emotion, "you made this?"

"I did."

"It's beautiful. I don't understand? It looks like a real picture, how did you do this?" Regina asked as she looked up to Emma.

"Lots of hard work," Emma winked. "I wanted to give you a picture of them with them at their current age. Kathryn gave me a picture of Alexa. I- I don't know if it's okay."

Regina stood up and inhaled sharply before making her way over to the painting on the wall and motioned Emma over. "Take it down and put my children on the wall, please." She gave Emma a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you so much. I love it. It's absolutely beautiful."

Emma smiled as she replaced the painting and when Henry came crawling into the room, practically everyone in the room went bawling when he grinned and excitedly yelled, "Lexa"!

Ruby rolled her eyes and with a cheeky grin said, "Emma is definitely getting laid tonight." She held out her hand for Emma to high-five, laughter erupted when Emma did.

"Bunch of toddlers you two are," Regina said.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but smile proudly when Henry sat on her lap as he opened his presents. Regina had shot her a dirty look or two when she figured out exactly how many presents he had gotten from Emma, but she didn't mind. If it made the kid happy, she would have bought him the entire toy store. She looked around the room and her heart felt heavy. It was a different kind of heavy though, the kind of heavy where it seemed your heart was going to bust from the sheer amount of love within it.

Regina had invited Mary Margaret and David and Emma thought they all made the perfect circle of family and friends. It still amazed her that a mere four months ago she felt the complete opposite as to how she felt now. Her eyes focused on Snow's stomach. She still had another six weeks to go before the baby would come and she was absolutely huge and radiating. Emma loved it though, she couldn't wait to hold her niece in her arms and show her exactly what a beautiful world she was living in.

"Thank you," Emma said when Regina handed her a plate with a piece of cake and sat down next to her. She laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how happy I am and what a perfect day this is. All of our friends and family together, it just makes my heart flutter. I love you. Heck, I am in love with you and I can't stop smiling. You make me so happy," Emma said before locking her lips with Regina's.

"I love you too. This really is the perfect day. Henry hasn't had a birthday celebration like this yet. He would have been to young to remember anyway, but I think he won't forget this for a long time coming." Regina couldn't stop staring at the picture of Alexa and Henry. It was incredible detailed and every time she looked at she noticed another detail and it made her smile. "You did such a good job Emma. I'm in awe of your talent."

"Does that mean I get to move in now?"

Regina winked before clearing her throat, "Everyone. I have an announcement to make."

The room grew quiet and they all looked at Regina with expectant eyes.

"Oh god, Emma knocked up Regina," Ruby said before a look from Regina almost made her cower in her seat.

"She did not, thank you very much. So, as you all know, not too long ago I met this woman. She once asked me if I believed in love at first sight and I told her no," Regina chuckled at the 'boo' coming from Ruby. "The truth is, from the moment Emma opened that big mouth of hers, I stood no chance. She wiggled her way into every fiber of my body and she healed my heart. I think for a while I stopped living and if it wasn't for Kathryn, Henry would have been a whole lot worse off."

Kathryn nodded at Regina and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm forever in debt to you," Regina said, "but there is someone here to whom I owe a whole lot more. I owe her my life. I owe her my heart. She has made me happy and together we are healing from a great loss. I don't think I ever could have gotten here without her. Because of her, I have a new family and I cannot wait to meet your baby, Mary Margaret and David. You two will be amazing parents and if you two ever need a night off, I'm offering you my babysitting duties because we all know Emma will probably set your kitchen on fire while heating up a bottle of milk."

Emma huffed. "As if."

"You would though," Mary Margaret laughed, "the baby is kicking. She agrees."

"I've asked Emma to move in with Henry and me," Regina said as she took Emma's hand, "it took some convincing. But she finally said yes."

"As if," Ruby drawled.

"Fine. It took no convincing at all," Regina grinned. "But it makes me so happy that she said yes. So, I hope you're all ready to do some heavy lifting, because Emma will be moving in soon. We just have to set a date."

Emma laughed when everyone started talking at the same time to congratulate them. "People, people! Calm you ti-"

"Emma!" Regina, Mary Margaret and David all said at the same time.

"Sheesh people. Hold off on the collective scolding!"

"David, pull me up," Mary Margaret said as David pulled her on her feet. She wobbled over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you for making my sister happy. I hope you know that no matter what, you and Henry are part of our family now." She whispered something inaudible in Regina's ear and pulled her in for another hug when Regina nodded and tears spilled from her eyes.

"What's that all about?" Emma asked as she squinted her eyes.

"It's a secret," Regina laughed and she squeezed Mary Margaret's hand. "Thank you."

Mary Margaret smiled at her and brought Regina's hand to her stomach. "I think she agrees."

"Oh gosh, that's amazing. I remember that feeling all too well. You have a little fighter on your hands!"

"Just like her aunties," Mary Margaret said, making sure Regina fully understood that she considered Regina an aunt of her child as well.

Regina smiled thankfully and laughed loudly when she looked over at Henry. His hands and face were fully covered in cake as he stuffed more of it into his mouth. "OK big boy, I think that's enough cake for now!" She moved to clean him up, but Kathryn was faster.

"Come on Henry," she cooed, "time to clean you up so you can play with all your presents some more!"

"Ball! Book! Horsey!" Henry said as he wiggled in Kathryn's arms.

Emma smiled. Henry had gotten so many gifts, he would have enough toys to keep him happy for at least another year. He definitely had gotten spoiled rotten, but honestly with that face, how could he not be?

* * *

Regina belly flopped on the bed at 1 am. "Oh my god. I ate so much food, I can never move again."

Emma chuckled before laying on top of Regina and let all her muscled relax like a dead weight.

"Emma. Get off me," Regina scolded.

"No," Emma murmured. "You're soft. I'm sleepy. I'm staying here forever."

Regina couldn't help but smile, "You're staying forever, but not on top of me. That's my job." She laughed when Emma groaned, "Don't even pretend you don't like it."

Emma rolled off of Regina and laid down on her back and pulled Regina closer to her. "Maybe. But right now, I just want it to be you and me. Regina and Emma. Equal partners. Lovers and friends. Together for all eternity." She sighed happily.

"You big sap," Regina murmured. "So true though. When are you moving in?"

"Ask me in the morning. I can't think. Whose idea was it to eat Chinese? I'm so full," Emma whined.

"Hm, let's see," Regina drawled. "I believe it was yours my love. You wanted an egg roll."

"You're suppose to look out for me. Do not ever let me eat Chinese again."

Regina cupped Emma's face and placed her mouth on Emma's. The kiss was soft and gentle. They were in no rush. Emma inhaled sharply when Regina's hand disappeared under the waistband of her pants and she moaned long and deep when Regina's finger slid through wet folds. "Are you too tired for this?" Regina asked seductively before she sucked Emma's lower lip into her mouth.

"Never."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****Look. I don't want to spoil what happens. But you should know that this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster ride and the end may be a bit emotional. Or you know, it's not at all and I'm warning you for nothing. But, I think you'll get it once you get there. You can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort if you want. Thank you for reading and your lovely comments and whatnot! X**

* * *

Emma let herself fall down on the couch and sighed deeply, "I am never moving again."

"Good," Regina murmured. "That was my plan all along." She laid half down on top of Emma and nestled her head in Emma's neck.

It had been two weeks since Henry's birthday and literally everyone they knew had helped them move most of Emma's belongings into Regina's house. Some of her old furniture now stood in her _office_ and Emma had sold the rest. She was never someone that needed a lot of possessions, but still moving had been a hassle and she was glad it was over and done with now. Regina had ordered pizza for everyone that helped and while she enjoyed their company, she was relieved when they all went home. Kathryn had taken Henry with her for the weekend, having missed the boy now that he was spending most of his time with Regina and Emma, as he should be.

"Well, now that I'm officially living with you, I think it's time to confess some things to you," Emma said very seriously as she wrapped her arms around Regina and lazily stroked Regina's back.

Regina chuckled, "Oh dear, am I about to learn the deepest and darkest secrets of one Miss Emma Swan?"

Emma nodded, "You are and I'm not sure you're ready for them," she said sagely.

Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek as she moved her fingers under the fabric of Emma's shirt and traced soft skin, "Try me."

Emma took a dramatic deep breath, "When I was five years old I stole a candy bar from a shop."

"You did not!" Regina gasped as she pinched Emma's side.

"Mhm, I did. I don't even know why, I think I was hungry," she chuckled. "That was an easy one though."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, "Please, continue."

"OK, OK, so one time I kicked a football and it landed straight in some poor guy's nuts."

Regina laughed, "I bet he enjoyed that."

"Totally, he was somewhat of a popular guy at school though, but for a whole week he felt utterly embarrassed. Kicked in the nuts by a girl," Emma grinned.

"Stealing and assault, so you're a bad girl," Regina smirked, "I'm not sure if I want such a person around my son, you may be a terrible influence Miss Swan."

"I know," Emma drawled. "It gets worse though, this one time Snow had a friend over. I think I was eight or something. Snow usually had no issues with me playing with them, but she had just gotten some kind of new Barbie and wouldn't let anyone near it. So I got mad and my mom send me to my room. I sneaked out when Snow and her friend went to play in the yard and pulled off the Barbie's head and flushed it down the toilet."

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, "That's horrible! Was she mad?" Her heart fluttered though when she heard Emma refer to her foster mother as mom, it had taken Emma quite some time but it rolled so easily off her tongue now and to Regina it was just another sign of how Emma was growing more comfortable every day.

Emma shook her head as she laughed, "No, I was good at sneaking around, so they never knew it was me. Snow still doesn't know to this day. I think she blamed her friend."

"You are terrible," Regina murmured as she let her hand slide upwards slightly.

"I also broke up Snow's first relationship," Emma said softly.

"What?" Regina's head whipped up as she looked at Emma. "How did you do that?"

"She was only sixteen, so it's not like he was her true love. I didn't like him, he took up way too much of Snow's time. So one day when she was changing he waited downstairs and I told him I was a demon's child and that I cursed him and his family. He laughed, which only fueled me. So I put on this whole act for him and I think I freaked him out. So for like a month after that, whenever he came around I would shoot him these awful wide-eyed glares and eventually he broke up with her."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it. Who would believe such a nonsense story!"

"Hey, I'm a very convincing actress, thank you very much."

Regina nodded as her hand cupped Emma's breast over her bra, she smiled when she felt the nipple harden immediately and she moved her head around slightly, "What else did you do?" She whispered in Emma's ear.

"Hm, I cheated on a test once," Emma said and she inhaled sharply when Regina's hand squeezed the nipple.

"Only once?"

"Maybe a few times more," Emma moaned and she dug her nails into Regina's back when Regina's hand slipped under her bra and rolled the hardened, rigid peak between her fingers.

"Mhm, any other delinquencies you want to share with me? I'm seriously reconsidering my offer to let you move in," Regina murmured before she pressed her lips on the soft spot below Emma's ear.

"I did some good stuff too."

Regina laughed, "Yeah? Like what?"

"I once helped some old lady cross the street," Emma said with a nod.

"I don't believe that for a second." Regina moved on top of Emma and pressed her leg between Emma's thighs.

"Hm, okay so maybe I lied a little on that one," Emma pushed her hips up and let out a long, low moan when Regina's knee pressed hard against her. "How come whenever we end up on the couch, you're the one that gets to take charge?"

"Because the one time you were on top of me on the couch, you chickened out," Regina said with a smirk when Emma blushed. "Do you remember that Emma?" Regina's tongue flicked Emma's earlobe, "Do you remember the way you straddled me and tried to tease me. Who did you ask for advice?"

Emma's hands moved down to Regina's ass and pressed her into Emma harder. "I did not ask you for advice, I merely wanted to know what you would do in a similar situation."

"Let me show you," Regina said as she sat up and pulled Emma up with her. She lifted her body so Emma could sit properly on the couch before straddling her thighs. She cupped Emma's cheeks and pressed a kiss on Emma's lips, "I love you." Emma closed one eye and Regina laughed, "You look ridiculous."

"You love me, you just said so," Emma retorted before slipping her tongue into Regina's mouth, their kiss slow and sensual, it wasn't until Regina grind into Emma that she broke off the kiss and inhaled sharply.

"I do. Since you worked so hard today," Regina said with an eye roll, as Emma had mostly been delegating where everything should go, "I want to give you a present before I take you up to the bedroom and make love to you all night long, or well until I run out of energy since I _actually_ did some work today."

Emma chuckled, "I like presents."

Regina kissed Emma briefly and jumped off her lap, she smiled when Emma frowned and squinted her eyes. "Close your eyes Miss Swan."

"Are you in a mood again?" Emma grinned as she closed her eyes, she loved Regina's moods, it meant she was in for a treat and well, who in their right mind didn't like treats? She gasped when she felt her eyes being covered by what she presumed was the scarf that she used on Regina all those weeks back.

"I will be right back, please undress yourself, it makes my job so much easier," Regina smiled as she walked to refrigerator and opened the freezer compartment. She got out four ice cubes and placed them in a small bowl. She laughed when she walked back to Emma and saw her unclothed and standing in front of the couch as she flung the last clothing article across the room. She sat down on the couch and pulled Emma down with her, nestling the blond between her own legs as she spread Emma's legs apart by locking her feet under Emma's thighs. "That's gonna give you a cramp," Emma murmured as she relaxed into Regina.

"Hold out your hands," Regina murmured before she sucked on the skin of Emma's shoulder. She placed the bowl in Emma's hands, "Do not drop that." She smiled when Emma didn't respond but tightened her grip around the bowl. Regina reached out with one hand and got out an ice cube. "I love you," she said again as she closed her hand to melt the ice cube.

Emma hissed when cold drops fell down on her stomach, "Fuck Regina."

"Not yet," Regina grinned. "Are you cold my love?" She placed the ice cube on Emma's stomach and dragged it upwards, between Emma's breasts, all the way up to her mouth. "Open up." She put the ice cube in Emma's mouth, "Don't choke on it, in fact don't even swallow it, just let it melt in your mouth." Regina reached out and grabbed another ice cube, she let her tongue run along the shell of Emma's ear as she circled the rigid peak of Emma's nipple with the cube and briefly closed her eyes when Emma moaned in pleasure. "Do you like that? I've been wanting to do that for ages now."

Emma squirmed when droplets of water fell down her chin and traveled down her stomach.

Regina smiled as she moved to the other nipple and watched it harden under her touch as the ice melted. Her other hand reached between Emma's legs and slid through Emma's wetness before flicking her clit. "I love how wet you get," she whispered in Emma's ear as slipped two fingers inside of Emma and used what was left of the ice cube to rub it against Emma's clit.

"Oh god," Emma groaned deeply as her hips bucked.

"I'm gonna put one inside of you Emma. It's gonna feel cold, but I'm gonna give you the best orgasm of your life, while it's inside of you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," Emma hissed as her hands trembled while holding the bowl. She had no idea how many ice cubes were in there and when Regina circled her entrance with another ice cube she found it hard to care.

"Ready?" Regina asked and when Emma nodded she pushed the ice cube deep within Emma with a finger and she moaned when she felt Emma's walls contract around her finger. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Emma cried out as Regina retracted her finger and used the last ice cube to rub it slowly against Emma's clit. She used her free hand to roll Emma's nipple between her fingers and pinched it occasionally. "You may put the bowl down now." She laughed when Emma threw it away and dug her fingernails in Regina's thighs as she squirmed under Regina's touch. "You're being so good, I'm not even gonna make you beg for it," Regina whispered as she rubbed the melting cube faster against Emma's clit. "You are dripping Emma, we're definitely doing this again."

Emma had no words. She had no idea if the ice cube within her had melted or if it was still in there, but it felt incredible good and she could tell that she was indeed dripping like heavy rainfall. "Regina," she moaned as she leaned her head back on Regina's shoulder, "I need you."

"I'm right here love," Regina said when the last of the ice cube melted away, she pushed two fingers inside of Emma and trusted in and out of her while her thumb circled Emma's clit.

"God, it's so cold and numb," Emma cried out, she was always very aware of when her orgasm was going to hit, but this time she had no idea. She just knew it felt so different but so good. She burrowed a hand into Regina's hair and pulled her head towards her, totally intent on kissing the woman fiercely when her orgasm hit her out of nowhere. "Fuck," she cried out as she buckled against Regina's finger.

"Breathe my love," Regina whispered as her forehead rested against Emma's. She slowed her movement inside of Emma and let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before removing her fingers all together. She cupped Emma's sex, the wetness between her legs coating it completely, until Emma collapsed against her, fully spent.

"Best orgasm ever," she murmured as Regina pulled off the scarf and kissed her tenderly.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Emma smiled, "Yes you are. I'm incredible awesome and cold," she said as she shivered.

"Well, ice will do that to you. If you get up, I'll take you to bed," Regina said before placing a last kiss on Emma's mouth. When Regina noticed that Emma's legs were trembling when she stood up she grinned wickedly, "I'll race you upstairs, you're going down Miss Swan." She wiggled her eyebrows before adding, "Quite literally, I might add," as she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She laughed loudly when she heard Emma yell, "Who's the child now huh!"

* * *

"Get out," Ruby groaned when she saw Emma enter the cafe. "Seriously, I do not want to see your face. I hate you."

Emma laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair like a child, "Poor baby, are you hurting from moving boxes?"

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed, "It's not fair that Regina forces me to help you move and _then_ gives me the early shift at the cafe. Where is she anyway?"

"Aren't you in charge of the schedule now that you are one of the managers?"

Ruby nodded, "I am, but it's more fun to blame the ice queen." She frowned when she noticed a flush that crept up Emma's neck. "Oh my god, you kinky fuckers!"

"Hush," Emma said, "How the hell do you even know that?"

"You just told me," Ruby grinned. "So where is she?"

"I don't know. She dropped me off here and told me to wait for her, she said she wanted to show me something and had to get something, but I have no idea what she wants to show me."

"Oh lord, is she gonna propose?"

Emma laughed, she seemed to do that a lot around Ruby and she enjoyed their newfound friendship. "I doubt it. We are nowhere ready for that kind of commitment. I don't think we're the marriage kind of types to be honest. I enjoy us the way we are." She tapped her fingers on the bar, "Are you gonna get me hot chocolate with cinnamon or what?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Regina's behavior is rubbing off on you, you're treading on thin ice there _Miss Swan_," Ruby mocked.

"Whatever, give me my coco please. Hey, how are things working out with that girl?" She grinned when Ruby blushed. "Oh my, tell me!"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing. Belle is cute and adorable and that's all I'm gonna say about it," Ruby huffed.

"Awe," Emma cooed, "you're in love! How cute."

"Shut up!" Ruby said as she threw a rag in Emma's face. "Oh here comes the boss, pretend you're busy."

"I don't have to look busy, but you do. She's not my boss."

"Bet she is in bed though," Ruby retorted with a grin.

"Shut up," Emma mumbled and she smiled when arms wrapped themselves around her and a head rested on her shoulder.

"Ready my love?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Emma said as she turned on the chair and kissed Regina.

"You'll see, come on," Regina said as she took Emma's hand. "Get your ass back to work Miss Lucas."

"Slave driver," Ruby yelled as Regina and Emma took off.

* * *

Regina was quiet when she drove around town and Emma wasn't going to interrupt the older woman who was clearly far away in thought. She still had no idea where Regina was taking her, but judging by Regina's behavior it was something serious and she mentally tried to prepare for it.

"We're here," Regina quietly said.

Emma stopped breathing when she looked up and saw where they were, she followed Regina out of the car and instantly walked over to her and laced their fingers together. She squeezed Regina's hand when Regina didn't move.

"I've not been here in a long time Emma. Please don't judge me. It killed me, I couldn't." Regina said before Emma wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"It's OK sweetheart, I'm not judging you. We'll do this together okay?"

Regina nodded and was thankful when Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close as they made their way down endless lines of graves.

Emma's heart broke when Regina led her to a section that was so clearly designed for children. The gravestones were different here, smaller and everywhere she looked graves were covered by toys and stuffed animals.

"I-I need a minute alone," Regina said as she avoided Emma's eyes.

"Regina," Emma said as she tilted Regina's head up with her finger, "I am not judging you. You are okay. I understand. Take your time, I'm here when you're ready." She kissed Regina's forehead before stepping back. Her heart went out to Regina when she saw her sink through her knees, a hand rested on the white grave. Emma wondered for a brief moment how it was possible that Alexa's grave looked so .. clean, until a small smile spread on her face. _Kathryn. Bless you._ She could hear Regina whisper softly and Emma took a deep breath when Regina called her over.

Regina stood up and took Emma's hand, "I wanted you to meet Alexa. I don't know if this is weird for you. I'm sorry."

Regina sounded so defeated and Emma wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. So she kissed the hand that held on so tightly to hers before getting down on her knees. "Hey Alexa," she said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Your mama has told me so much about you, I wish I could have gotten to know you. I think we would have been awesome at driving your mom insane together," she winked at Regina when she knelt down next to Emma. "I'm teaching Henry all kinds of mischief instead, he's getting really good at it. Just the other day he hid your mama's keys for over an hour. I think for my next trick I'll teach him how to say something totally inappropriate." She chuckled when Regina uttered "You will not!"

"I think Alexa would have liked you Emma. God, I miss her so much. You make it so much better though. I mean, you don't take away the fact that I miss her, but I feel so much better around you. You've healed me and there are days where it still immensely hurts and I don't want those days to go away, but I cope better with them now that I have you."

Emma didn't know what to say. Regina wasn't the only one that knew how to cope with loss better now. It was abundantly clear that they had healed each other and continued to do so. So she said the only thing she could think off, "I love you."

Regina leaned into her, "You hear that baby girl? Emma loves me. She's totally smitten with me. Bit pathetic if you ask me," Regina grinned at Emma's shocked look. "Truth be told though, I kinda love and am smitten by her too." She reached into her pocket and got out a picture, she kissed it briefly before setting it against the headstone.

Emma's eyes glossed over when she saw it was a picture of her with Regina and Henry.

"We miss you sweetheart, every day. I promise to come by more often. But until I do, I'm leaving this picture with you. So that no matter what, we will always be watching over you. Mama loves you so, so much." Tears spilled from Regina's eyes and she let Emma hold her as she cried. She took deep steady breaths and pulled Emma up to her feet as she laced their fingers together, "Let's go home." Regina kissed the fingertips of her free hand before placing them on Alexa's headstone. "Bye sweetheart."

"I'll take good care of your mama and your little brother Alexa, I promise you," Emma whispered softly before looking at Regina. "Home it is."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But the next one is twice as long, so hopefully that will make up for it. You can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort. Thank you for sticking with this story. Fair warning, there are only two more chapters after this and perhaps an epilogue if you all want it. I so appreciate you all, you have no idea. Thank you.**

* * *

Henry was shrieking with laughter as Emma hovered over him and tickled him mercilessly. She stopped briefly and let him catch his breath before holding out her fingers again.

"Here comes the tickle monster," she grinned as her fingers dug into his stomach. His laughter was music to her ears.

"No tickle," Henry breathed out when the doorbell rang and Emma halted her movements.

"Mommy's home!" Emma said enthusiastically as she places a kiss on Henry's forehead and stood up, "I'll race ya to the door kid!"

She laughed as she ran off, wanting to steal a moment with Regina before Henry no undoubtedly claimed all her attention.

"Hello mommy," Emma said with a grin on her face as she looked behind her to see if Henry had caught up to her yet. Her jaw dropped slightly when she noticed an older woman standing in front off her. "Oh, you're definitely not Regina. Sorry about that."

The woman gave her a court nod, "I wish to speak to Regina Mills, please retrieve her."

Emma frowned, not liking the tone of the woman one bit, "Regina isn't home. Can I help you?" She chuckled when Henry came crawling in and bumped into her legs before pulling himself up to his feet as he held on tightly to her jeans.

"Up Emma."

"Yes sir," Emma said with a grin before picking Henry up and placed him on her hip. She looked back at the woman with an arched eyebrow that nowhere matched the fierceness of Regina's, but she always had fun trying.

"Good day Henry," the woman said as she took a step closer to him.

Henry whipped his hand around at the mention of his name and Emma frowned when she saw his lower lip quiver before burying his face into Emma's neck, his tiny hands held a firm grip around her.

"What's wrong buddy," Emma said as she rubbed his back soothingly before turning her attention back to the woman. "Again, how may I help you?"

"Henry is my grandson. Please inform him that it is not polite to not greet his grandmother when she says hello to him."

Emma's back straightened as she wrapped an arm around Henry protectively. "Are you Daniel's mother?"

"Indeed I am, are you going to invite me in? It is quite impolite to leave me standing here."

Emma huffed, "You're not setting a foot in this house, lady. What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me," Daniel's mother hissed with a sharp tone. "I do not know who you think you are, speaking in such a tone to an elderly woman, but I do not appreciate it and strongly advice you to take on a different tone with me."

Emma laughed and kissed Henry's cheek when he pushed himself tighter against Emma, "You're okay kid. You're safe."

"Henry, say hello to your grandmother." Daniel's mother reached out a hand to Henry and frowned when Emma shielded Henry from her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him. I know exactly what you did to Regina and while she may have been raised to always be polite, I assure you, I was not. I have no qualms whatsoever as to deck you right in the face for what you've done to Regina. You should leave," Emma said firmly. "Shit," she murmured when she saw Regina walk up the path with a frown.

"I will inform Regina of your behavior, you are not suited to be Henry's babysitter. Your behavior is quite appalling," the woman said with disdain.

Emma grinned when Regina brushed past the woman and stood protectively in front of Emma and Henry before turning her attention to Daniel's mother. "What are you doing here, Dolores?"

Emma reached out with her free hand and placed it on the small of Regina's back before standing next to her and pulled Regina closer. _I'll be damned if this woman gets to her._

"I was just informing your babysitter that her behavior is shocking. You should not let such a person near my grandson, Regina. As it so happens to be I was in the area and thought you might like a second chance to rectify the behavior you displayed when we opened up our home to you."

"Emma is not Henry's babysitter and if you expect me to stand here and have a decent conversation with you, you will treat her with respect," Regina said and smiled when Emma kissed her cheek. "As it so happens to be," Regina mocked, "I have zero interest in rectifying my behavior."

Dolores gasped, "You cannot stop me from seeing my grandson, Regina."

Emma felt Regina tremble against her, "Regina, take Henry please." She handed him over to Regina and ushered them back into the house before turning her attention to Dolores.

"You told Regina that as far as you were concerned, Henry died in the accident. Do you have any idea how insensitive that was of you? You lost your son and your granddaughter for god's sake. I didn't know Daniel but I'm pretty fucking sure he would be disappointed in you. You all failed Regina. You failed her and you failed Henry and I will not allow you to stand here and tell her to apologize to you," Emma fumed as she clenched her fists tighter.

"That little boy in there is the most precious gift in the world and you could have gotten to know him, if you just would have been there for both of them. Instead you enforced rules on Henry that he wasn't ready for and your husband _hit_ Regina and you let that happen. She has been through hell and back and you're only making her live through it all over again and I won't let it happen. You may take your leave now," Emma spat out as she shut the door.

"Fucking cunt," Emma seethed through her teeth before inhaling sharply.

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina playfully scolded as she wrapped Emma in a hug.

"I'm not sorry," Emma murmured as she relaxed into the hug. "I thought you would be with Henry."

"And miss the opportunity to see you tear her a new asshole? Never," Regina said before pressing her lips on Emma's. "Thank you."

"Do you think she's still out there?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," Regina smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's see if you can make dinner without burning the kitchen, hm?" She took Emma's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, Dolores already far from her mind. She was happy, Henry was happy and they had Emma to thank for it and seeing how Emma had stood up for her had warmed her heart. No matter what would happen next she knew she was safe with Emma. Well, as long as she wouldn't set the kitchen on fire.

"Are you smirking because you're thinking about me setting the kitchen on fire?" Emma shoved Regina and stuck out her tongue. "I'll have you know that I made Henry a grilled cheese sandwich earlier and he thoroughly enjoyed it and there were no accidents whatsoever."

Regina chuckled, "I love you, Emma."

"Are you okay," Emma asked with concern as she tucked Regina's hair behind her ear. "It's not like you to leave an elderly woman stand on your doorstep."

Regina huffed, "I'm fine. Honestly, for years I've done nothing but adapt to belong in the family. I no longer have to do that, because she is no longer a part of my family. It actually felt quite nice to do."

Emma nodded, still not entirely convinced, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma, "I know. I've been thinking about something though."

"Oh?"

"We should set Kathryn up on a date, as a thank you for all she has done for Henry and me."

Emma grinned, "That's a very specific way to thank someone. Does she even want that?"

"I have no idea, but she deserves to find someone."

"Do you even know her type?"

"Oh yes. Tall, blond and handsome," Regina smirked when Emma rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know any tall, blond and handsome guys?"

"Not exactly," Regina mused. She hadn't exactly thought her whole idea through, she just knew she wanted to do something for Kathryn that would result in Kathryn's happy ever after.

"That will complicate things then," Emma smiled as she pulled Regina closer to her and kissed her hair. "Am I a terrible person if I don't want to think about anyone else but us right now?"

"Why would that make you a terrible person?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want to sit on this couch with you for the rest of my life and worry about a damn thing."

Regina grinned as she tugged her feet under her legs and lay her head on Emma's shoulder. She laced her fingers with Emma's, "Sounds perfect to me."

"I'm happy," Emma said suddenly. "I'm so damn happy, I don't even know how to deal with it."

Regina chuckled, "Your language is getting worse, you're cursing all over the place. It's a good thing Henry's in bed."

"Regina?" Emma murmured softly before moving around her and let her lips slide over Regina's.

"Yes," Regina breathed out.

"Come shower with me?"

Regina smiled at the request. Emma sounded almost shy and Regina couldn't help but love her all the more in the moment.

Neither woman spoke as they stepped inside the shower. Water engulfed their bodies as fingers lingered on soft skin, the only sounds coming from the running water and the quiet murmurs of Regina as Emma explored her body. It wasn't long before Regina collapsed against her and moved to show Emma just how much she loved her.

Their lovemaking extended to the bedroom and when Emma finally collapsed on top of Regina, she had never felt more spent in her entire life.

"Good grief Emma," Regina murmured when a knee planted itself between her thighs. She placed her arm over Emma's back and soothed Emma by rubbing slow circles on her back when she whimpered softly. "You're okay my love," she whispered and placed a kiss on top of Emma's head.

"I can't move."

Regina chuckled softly before rolling Emma off of her and spooned her instead as her arms wrapped themselves around Emma. "I love you so much. Thank you for standing up for us today."

"What if she's still standing on the doorstep," Emma chuckled softly to herself.

"She's not, I checked. I feel almost liberated. I don't feel anger towards them anymore, I'm just .. indifferent."

"That's a good thing. I don't want you to be angry with anyone or to feel like you owe them something. I mean, you have every right to be angry, but I like it better when you're happy and satisfied."

Regina kissed Emma's bare shoulder, "You just like it when you're the one satisfying me."

"That too, but I mean it. You deserve to be happy, so much more than anyone else. Doris, or whatever her name is, can suck it. I'm too tired to say it in an eloquent way," Emma said as she yawned.

Regina laughed, "Her name is Dolores, but yes I agree. Go to sleep, my love. Tomorrow's a new day."

"Don't let go of me," Emma whispered.

"Never."

* * *

It was almost 4 am when loud sobs woke her up, she frantically reached out to Regina before realizing that the sobs came from Henry's room. She got out of bed and pulled the covers back over Regina before tiptoeing to Henry's room. Henry's night light illuminated the room as she walked over to him and picked him up.

"Hey little man, what's wrong?"

She sat down on the rocking chair in Henry's room and she hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as she cooed him.

"Do you want Emma to sing you song?"

"Emma story," came the soft reply and Emma smiled as Henry relaxed into her.

"Hm, let's see. Once upon a time there was a little prince named Henry who couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed but he just lay there awake. So, Prince Henry closed his eyes and said, 'I wish for the little man on the moon to come say hello to me.' And when he opened his eyes a tiny little man stood in front of him. Henry was so excited that he almost fell out of bed. 'Careful' said the little man from the moon."

"Okay," Henry whispered softly.

"The little man from the moon had a tiny bag that he kept hidden in his pocket. There was something really special in the bag that only Princes were allowed to see, so he moved closer to Henry and whispered, 'Do you want to see a trick?' Henry nodded his head, because he loved tricks!"

"Henry sat down on his bum and the little man from the moon stood on his knee as he opened his hand and showed Henry the little bag. It was almost invisible and Henry had to look very closely to see it. 'There's magic dust in this bag,' the little man from the moon whispered."

"Oh," Henry drawled as he looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"The little man from the moon reached with his tiny fingers into the bag and showed Henry the magic dust. 'This is magic dust for a Prince who's named is Henry, is that you?' Henry nodded to the little man from the moon and he was very excited! He didn't know what magic dust was, but it looked very pretty."

Emma smiled and opened her hand before whispering, "Can you see the magic dust too?"

"Yeah," Henry exclaimed as he placed his hand on Emma's.

"That means you're a very special little Prince too," Emma said. "The little man from the moon said to Henry, 'If you lay down and close your eyes, I will blow the magic dust in your eyes. It doesn't hurt, but it will give you very sweet dreams.' So Henry grabbed his blanket and laid down and closed his eyes. 'Are you ready?' asked the little man from the moon and Henry said he was."

Emma kissed the top of Henry's head. "The little prince sighed deeply when the little man from the moon blew softly and he could feel the magic dust put him right to sleep and Henry dreamed off playing with his friends and eating ice cream."

Emma looked up when a soft chuckle came from behind the door.

"Do you want to sleep with magic dust as well, kid?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Emma smiled as she lay him back down in bed. "Close your eyes." She waited for him to close his eyes and blew softly into his face as he drifted back off to sleep. "Dream of the sweetest things kid," Emma whispered before softly closing the door behind her.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Regina grinned, "I woke up and you were gone and then I heard you tell him a bedtime story and I just couldn't walk away. That was very sweet of you." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back into their bedroom before curling up with Emma in bed.

"You're a great mommy," she whispered.

Emma was flabbergasted, "What?"

"You heard me," Regina said with her eyes closed. "Have you ever noticed how Henry will give us both a kiss when you tell him to give mommy a kiss?"

"No," Emma said as she thought it over. It was true though. Henry always kissed Regina first before planting on one Emma. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him to think I'm replacing you or anything."

Regina laughed softly, "I think it's more that he thinks he has two mommy's now, which I am perfectly content with. You love him like he's your own and he loves you right back. He may not call you mommy yet, but I'm sure one day he will. If you're okay with that of course."

"Yeah," Emma said as she smiled. "Are you though?"

"I wouldn't wish for anything else," Regina murmured before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Emma laid awake for a while longer. She wondered why it had never occurred to her before that Henry might see her as a second mommy, but it filled her heart with joy at the prospect of Henry calling her mommy. She wanted to be there for him as if he was her own. Together with Regina. _Hells yeah_.

That night Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Only one chapter left. Thank you for going on this journey with me. You can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort. If there's anything you want to see in the last chapter, let me know! **

* * *

Emma chuckled when her fingers slipped out of Regina and murmured against her ear, "Someone's very wet and slippery."

Regina growled, "I swear to god, put those fingers back right this instant. This is no time for teasing." She arched her back when Emma moved her body down instead and replaced her fingers with her mouth. A long and slow moan was cut off when Emma's ring tone blasted loudly through the room.

"Don't you dare," Regina hissed and used her hands to hold Emma's head firmly in place.

"Answer it," Emma said before swirling her tongue around Regina's clit.

"No."

"Answer it, or I'll stop."

"It's cute how you think you're in charge," Regina smirked as she reached for the phone. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to stop.

"H-hello?"

_"Emma?" _

"No, it's Regina," she said as she motioned for Emma to stop. "Emma's otherwise engaged at the moment." She squirmed when Emma thrust two fingers inside of her. "Stop it," Regina hissed as she covered the phone with a hand.

_"Can you put her on please? It's important."_

"S-sure, hold on," Regina said and dropped the phone when Emma sucked on her clit. She growled when Emma reached over, grabbed the phone and sat up straight.

"Heya!" She said as she ignored the deathly glare that Regina threw her.

_"Emma, the baby is coming!"_

Emma's eyes grew wide, "David? What? When? How? Why?" She nodded at the information David gave her and her jaw had dropped by the time the call had disconnected. "Oh my god," she breathed out as she looked at Regina.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina's heart pounded in her chest when she saw the look of pure terror on Emma's face. "Emma?"

"Baby," Emma managed to squeak.

"Mary Margaret's water broke?"

"Oh yeah."

Regina smiled brightly, "That's fantastic, Emma. You're gonna be an auntie soon!" She plucked the phone from Emma's hand and pulled her down on top of her and kissed her lips. "Breathe, Emma."

Emma nodded as she took a deep breath, "We have to go!"

"Did David tell you to come?"

"No, he said they're on the way to the hospital and he'd call us when they are all settled in." Emma frowned, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Does it hurt to squeeze a baby out of your VAGINA?"

Regina snorted at the mortified look on Emma's face, "It doesn't hurt as much once they give you an epidural. It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but it's worth it once you hold your baby in your arms."

"We have to go," Emma repeated again and groaned when Regina's arms pulled her back down and held her in a firm grip.

"Emma, it could take hours before Mary Margaret is fully dilated and ready to have this baby." She kissed Emma's cheek and murmured, "Besides, you have unfinished business to attend to."

Emma gasped, "You want an orgasm while my sister is in labor? That's just wrong!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she flipped Emma on her back and placed Emma's arms over her head, "Look at me." She arched a brow when Emma finally looked in Regina's eyes. "I know this is very exciting and you have every right to be nervous, but you have to trust me on this. Give David and Mary Margaret some time to settle in the hospital. When they are ready for you to come join them, David will call you and _then_ you can go to the hospital."

Emma shook her head, "You're coming with me. Snow said she wanted you there as well. You agreed. I can't do this alone."

Regina smiled, "You don't ever have to do anything alone again. Take a deep breath. Right now," she firmly said and breathed with Emma until she calmed down enough and relaxed under Regina's touch. "Good girl."

Emma smirked as she leaned up and nipped at Regina's nose, "I'm still not giving you your orgasm."

"That's okay, I can take care of it myself," Regina murmured as she slipped a hand between her own legs, while holding Emma's hands in place with her other hand. She brought her mouth close to Emma's ear and whispered with a husked voice, "Such a shame though, you were doing such a good job."

The moan that erupted from Regina's mouth made Emma squirm beneath her, "I've changed my mind." She growled when she heard Regina laugh. It was the laugh that told her in no uncertain terms that Emma was no longer in charge and any resistance would be absolutely futile.

She still wanted to try though stubborn as she was, "Regina, please."

"Yes?" Regina moaned before biting down on Emma's earlobe.

"I wanna do it," Emma whined when Regina didn't give in.

"A minute ago you said you weren't gonna do it." She burrowed her head in Emma's neck as she trembled against her. "It's .. too .. late."

Emma couldn't tell who moaned louder when Regina collapsed against her as her orgasm rippled through her body. "You suck."

Regina chuckled, "Had you done what I told you, I might have done exactly that." She kissed Emma's pouty face before rolling off of her and wiped her hand on Emma's stomach.

"Gross."

"I've never heard you complain before, my love," Regina murmured as she captured Emma's mouth with her own, their kiss was long and slow. They cuddled close and drifted off to sleep until the phone rang again in the middle of the night.

"David?"

_"Hey sweetheart, I thought you and Regina might like to come on down before your niece makes her entrance into this world."_

"Snow?" Emma's eyes glossed over at the sound of her sister's voice. "Are you okay?"

_"I am, I got an epidural so it all feels pretty numb. It might still be a while before I'm fully dilated, but I want you two here, Emma."_

"We're on our way," Emma said before saying goodbye to her sister and prodded Regina awake. "It's time, we have to go."

Regina smiled, "Go get dressed, I'll grab Henry and call Kathryn to come and pick him up."

Emma nodded and pressed a soft kiss on Regina's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go get ready."

* * *

Emma paced up and down the hallway as she waited for the nurse to find the room Mary Margaret was in. "What's taking them so long," she hissed as she started making her way down again. A tiny hand on her arm stopped her.

"Emma sit?"

Regina chuckled, "Even the three year old knows you need to calm down."

They had taken Henry with them when Kathryn hadn't answered her phone and while he was tired, he was also very excited about being awake in the middle of the night. Regina had tried to get him to go back to sleep in the stroller, but he had flat out refused and wanted to stay close to his mommy instead.

"Your sister is in room 314," the nurse said as she gave Emma directions on how to get there.

"Thank you." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her along until they stood outside of Mary Margaret's room. She swallowed thickly before knocking.

"Come in," Snow's tired voice sounded and Emma's hand trembled as she opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside.

"Hey cupcake," Snow smiled as she reached out her hand and beckoned Emma closer.

"You haven't called me that in years," Emma sniffled as she hugged her sister and cursed the tears that fell from her eyes. "I see you're still pregnant. Where's your husband?"

"Getting some coffee, where's your wife and child?" Snow retorted with a smile.

Emma frowned as she looked behind her and chuckled, "She's not my wife."

"Well go get her please, I want to squeeze someone's hand and I'm pretty sure you'd scream."

Emma stuck her tongue out as she exited the room and found Regina standing outside, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't know if I could come in," Regina softly said.

"Snow pretty much said she'd rather have you in there than me, so get your ass moving," Emma chuckled when Regina covered Henry's ears.

"Language, Miss Swan!" Regina lightly scolded before moving in to the room with a big smile. She hugged Mary Margaret tightly and smiled when Henry gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and ready for this munchkin to come say hello."

"I bet."

Emma smiled as she listened in on their conversation and grimaced when they delved into birthing stories much like they had all those months back.

"Up up," a tiny voice whispered and Emma grinned when she pulled Henry up on her lap and cuddled him close.

"Are you excited about the baby?"

"Baby play with me?"

"Not for a long time," Emma chuckled as she tickled Henry. "The baby's gonna sleep and poop a lot first."

Henry giggled and yawned loudly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep on her lap.

Regina excused herself from the room when her phone rang.

"You're a good mama," Snow said with a smile as she looked at Emma lovingly.

Emma's cheeks flushed, "I'm not his mother."

"I think Henry and Regina disagree with-"

"Snow? What's wrong?"

"Contraction," Mary Margaret huffed and gripped the bed tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"Oh my god. Do I need to call a doctor? Shit." She carefully put Henry down on the couch and covered him with a blanket before making her way over to Snow and held her hand. "Holy shit," she murmured as Mary Margaret squeezed it with all her might until the contraction settled down again.

"Told you," Snow breathed out with a tired smile as she released her grip on Emma's hand. She smiled when David returned with a coffee and he was by her side in a second, "Took you long enough, dear husband of mine."

He smiled at her apologetically, "I might have had two cups before coming back up here." He gave Emma a quick hug and frowned when Emma downed his coffee in one big gulp.

"Sorry," she grinned, "I'm nervous!"

It was a mere five minutes later when Regina came back into the room and announced that Kathryn was on her way to pick up Henry. She walked over to Emma and pulled her close as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder, "Are you okay, my love?"

Emma nodded, "I like it when you hold me like this. Makes me feel safe," she whispered softly as she covered Regina's hands with her own. "Look at our family. I would never have guessed that going to a support group would lead to all this."

Regina chuckled, "Perhaps if they'd advertise it like this more people would actually go."

David laughed, "I'm pretty sure most people aren't looking for love at a support group, but we're all very happy you two found each other."

Regina and Emma smiled at him lovingly and Emma flinched when another contraction made Mary Margaret scream out in pain.

Emma came to the conclusion that time had never passed more slow when after thirty minutes Mary Margaret still wasn't fully dilated and started pacing up and down in the room again before Snow growled at her to stop it. She shot her an apologetic look and moved over to Henry when he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Baby?"

"Not yet, kid. She's taking her sweet time," Emma huffed and gave him a kiss. "Ugh, either you pooped or Snow did, but either way you stink."

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed.

"Sorry," Emma murmured before picking up Henry and the diaper bag and moved out of the room to change his diaper.

When Kathryn showed up, Henry was fast asleep in his stroller and Snow had kicked Emma out of the room to calm down when she had started pacing again.

"You look like shit," Kathryn mumbled as she sat down next to Emma.

"Seriously, how long does it take to push a baby out?" she huffed. She had no patience whatsoever for this and she didn't know what to do with all the excitement that soared through her body. So she stood up and started doing jumping jacks until Kathryn snorted and grabbed her arm.

"Holy shit, Emma. It's not like it's Regina who's giving birth! Sit your ass down and take a deep breath."

"It's taking forever!"

"You're gonna be a hot mess if you and Regina ever decide to extend your family." She grinned at the mortified look on Emma's face. "Oh come on, Henry already thinks of you as his second mother, it's only gonna be a matter of time before you two are gonna give him a brother or sister."

"He already has a sister," Emma quietly offered and took Kathryn's hand. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That Henry sees me as a mother, but you've been the one that has been taking care of him so much after the accident. But he knows you're not his mom."

Kathryn smiled and gave Emma a brief hug, "I've always made it very clear to Henry that I'm not his mother. It doesn't bother me one bit. I'd rather be the cool aunt, I mean .. just imagine Henry as a teenager. He's gonna drive you two insane and then I get to do all the cool stuff with him and complain with him about what horrible people his moms are."

Emma laughed, "I want to be the cool aunt too."

"You will be and by the sound of it, it won't be long now," Kathryn said as she motioned to Snow's room with her head. "I'm gonna take Henry home and put him to bed. Go be with your sister and take deep breaths. You will be an amazing aunt, Emma. Call me as soon as the baby's here, I want to know _everything_." She stood up and hugged Emma tightly before taking off with Henry.

* * *

It had taken another six excruciatingly slow hours before the nurse finally said, "Come on, Mary Margaret, one last push."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when a loud wail roared through the room and a baby was placed on Mary Margaret's stomach. Emma's eyes were wide with wonder at the sight of her gorgeous, yet slightly bloody niece and she threw her arms around Regina as she cried happy tears.

"Hi baby girl," Snow cried as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world. I'm your mommy."

Regina rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back as a tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled at the scene before her as David and Mary Margaret dotted on their child as she was cleaned by the nurse. "Congratulations, mama," she whispered softly when her eyes locked with Mary Margaret's. She squeezed David's shoulder, "Congratulations, papa, she's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," he whispered and kissed Snow. "Well done, mama."

Mary Margaret reached out a hand to Regina and Emma and beckoned them closer. "Come say hi to your niece."

Emma sniffed as she held on tightly to Regina's hand and placed a soft kiss on Snow's head, "She's so beautiful, Snow." She reached out with a trembling hand and stroked her niece's cheek, "Hi dwarfy."

Regina laughed, "Hello, beautiful girl. I shall tell your auntie 'dwarfy' is not an appropriate nickname."

Snow smiled, "Do you want to know her proper name?"

Emma nodded.

Mary Margaret squeezed Regina's hand, "Say hello to Skyler Eva Alexa Nolan."

Regina couldn't hold in the sob at the mention of her daughter's name and smiled at Mary Margaret and David. "It's a beautiful name." Mary Margaret had asked her at Henry's birthday party if they could name their baby after Regina's daughter and she had happily agreed.

Emma grinned, "Are you calling her Sean for short?"

"No," Snow gasped. "Oh dear, we didn't even think of that. We wanted to name her after mom and Alexa!"

"Skyler is a beautiful name," Emma said as she looked down at the little bundle of joy that was her niece. She silently vowed to protect her from any evil in this world. She leaned forward and gave her a small kiss, "Hi Skyler. I'm your auntie Emma. I shall teach you everything your mommy and daddy won't and I will take you sledding and I already love you so, so much."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"

Emma nodded and sat down on the couch when David told her to before placing Skyler into her arms. Regina sat down next to her and couldn't help but smile. "That's a good look on you."

"I'm scared to move, what if I drop her?" Emma whispered.

Regina chuckled, "You won't."

They sat there quietly for a while before Mary Margaret suggested that Regina would hold her niece for a while as well. That brought on a fresh stream of tears and Regina expertly took Skyler from Emma and leaned back.

Emma smiled and decided to give Regina some time, certain that Regina was going through her own range of emotions. She hugged Mary Margaret, "Mom and dad would be so proud of you."

"As they would be of you as well," Snow offered. "I love you so very much, little sister of mine."

"I love you too."

* * *

David had finally told Regina and Emma to go home and get some much needed rest when it was time for Skyler and Mary Margaret to do the same. It was hard for Emma to leave the room, but with a little prodding from Regina they had finally managed to leave the room and go home.

"What's wrong?" Regina said as Emma curled up against her in bed.

"I don't understand how my birth parents could give me up without a second thought," she softly said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How is that fair? I just don't get it. Skyler is so innocent, I don't want her to ever have to go through that."

"She will never have to, my love. David and Snow love that little girl, they would never abandon her. And if god forbid anything ever happened to them, she would have us to take care of her. I don't know why your birth parents made the decision that they did, but you deserved a whole lot better. It would be easy to judge them, but I like to think that they made their decision with your best interest in mind."

"It was a crap decision," Emma murmured as she clung to Regina.

"Skyler is already loved by so many people, Emma. We will all protect that little girl with our lives. You are loved as well, you both are so incredible loved," Regina said as held Emma tighter. "You are so worthy of being happy. I don't ever want to see you get hurt again."

"It wasn't my fault, was it?"

Regina's breath hitched in her throat, she knew all too well what Emma was referring to, but she wanted Emma to say it first. "What wasn't your fault?"

"Sophie's accident. It wasn't my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

Emma took a shaky breath, "I think I've accepted it for a while now. Part of me will always feel guilty for pushing her away like I did, but I don't feel so responsible anymore."

Regina smiled, "That's really good, Emma. It wasn't your fault. Life can be cruel, we have both gone through something incredible unfair. But we weren't to blame."

"I miss her. I think you would have liked her."

"Tell me about her."

"She was always so full of life and so affectionate. Every time she came near me I would die. It's different with you though. I think my infatuation with her was nothing more than that. But with you, I love you. So, so much. Sophie was always crazy about boys. She liked the scruffy looking type. We were in a bar once and this guy came up to her and gave her some cheesy pick up line. He wasn't her type though, so she wiped the floor with him. She was so good at that. Always had a witty response, she could always make me laugh until I would cry."

Regina smiled.

"She had this crush on this guy once and she challenged him to a game of pool. I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into, but she let him win the first round and then wiped the floor with him for the other three rounds. He never saw it coming, but he was a nice guy. They dated for a while but she would never stick with the same guy too long. She was a free spirit, liked her freedom and she loved flirting."

"There were so many people at her funeral. Most of them I had never seen before, but she was so loved. Her brother told this story that made everyone laugh you know? It wasn't a sad funeral. I think she would have liked it. Maybe that's weird to say."

"Not at all, funerals can be a great way to celebrate someone's life. They don't always have to be a sad occasion."

"If I die I want you all to go out and get really drunk," Emma chuckled.

"Please don't die on me," Regina softly said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well."

Emma looked up and kissed her, "I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you. We can go out Titanic style. Old and fragile on a bed, together."

"That's oddly disturbing," Regina laughed. "So I texted Kathryn earlier and told her your niece's name was Sean."

Emma grinned, "Oh?"

"She texted back 'that poor girl' before I told her what Skyler's real name was. She said it was a beautiful name."

"When did Mary Margaret ask you to name her after Alexa?"

"When we announced that you'd be moving in, on Henry's birthday."

Emma gasped, "You knew all this time and didn't tell me?"

"What can I say? I am good at keeping secrets."

"Don't be too good at keeping secrets," Emma said as she poked Regina. "Though I suppose this was a good secret to keep. Henry's gonna love having a cousin to play with."

"Yes he will," Regina answered with a loud yawn. "God, I forgot how tiring this whole process was. Mary Margaret must be absolutely exhausted."

Emma leaned on her elbow and wiggled her brows, "Is there such a thing as celebration sex?"

Regina chuckled, "You're insatiable, I don't know if I can muster up the energy."

"I'm offended, how could you say no to all this," Emma yawned as she gestured to her body.

"I'm pretty sure you'd fall asleep halfway through, my love. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I shall wake you up properly in a few hours."

"Promise?"

"Emma," Regina growled playfully.

"Goodnight love," Emma murmured as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Emma swatted away Regina's hand when it squeezed her breast, "Go away."

Regina laughed softly, "I told you I would wake you up properly. Consider yourself woken up." She wrapped her arm around Emma's stomach and pulled her closer to her before placing her lips on Emma's shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Time to wake up, auntie Emma," Regina murmured as her hand slid under Emma's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm an auntie now," Emma said excitingly before arousal took over the rest of her thoughts. "I'm not going to back to sleep, am I?"

"No, you're not. Roll over."

Emma rolled over and guttural moan made its way from deep within her when Regina's lips captured hers in a rough kiss. She let her hand slid to Regina's ass and pulled her closer.

"Can't touch me," Regina murmured in between kisses.

"Why not?"

"It's 'make love to Emma for a few days' time."

Emma chuckled, "Well, that explains why you were so adamant about getting your orgasm yesterday. Though I really do like these days." She trembled when Regina's hand disappeared beneath the hem of her pants and inside her panties, finding its target immediately.

"Look at me, Emma," Regina whispered as she let two fingers slid through wetness before circling Emma's clit. She licked her lips when she saw Emma's eyes darken and sucked Emma's lower lip between her own lips before slipping her tongue inside of Emma's mouth.

Her fingers moved fast against Emma's clit. "I'm never gonna stop making love to you," Regina murmured. "When you come for me, I'm gonna put my mouth on you until you squirm with another orgasm."

Emma trembled against Regina as her fingers worked magic, "Please Regina."

"You don't have to ask, whenever you want, my love. I have so many delicious plans for you," Regina said as she applied more pressure and smiled when Emma bit her lip as she came.

"Fuck," Emma hissed when Regina pushed two fingers inside of her and curled them up slightly. "Shit Regina."

"How many can you take, my love?"

"Fingers?"

Regina chuckled, "No, orgasms."

"Motherfu-"

"Language, dear. Tell me, how many?"

"I don't know, two?"

"Are you sure?" Regina murmured as she let her fingers thrust in and out of her faster.

"No," Emma cried out as Regina brought her right to the edge again. "I-I thought you were gonna use your mouth."

"I am," Regina smiled and removed her fingers before she rolled on her back. "Come here."

"What? Why did you stop?" Emma whined at the loss of contact and looked at her questioningly.

"Take off everything that might get in the way between me and you."

"Shit." She pulled her pants and panties down and straddled Regina, "Are you sure?"

"Up here Emma, now please," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's legs and pulled her closer.

Emma gasped when Regina's tongue slid through her wet folds and she gripped the headboard tight, "Jesus Regina-" The words died on Emma's lips as Regina sucked, licked and prodded with her tongue until Emma came undone on her face as she screamed.

"Who knew you could scream," Regina grinned when Emma had caught her breath and lay down on top of Regina.

"Shut up," she said as her cheeks flushed. "You're evil."

"Am I?" Regina brought a hand to Emma's nipple and rolled the rigid peak between her fingers.

"Are you on an orgasm marathon journey?"

Regina laughed, "I might be. I just really like the way you squirm and wriggle when you come. You make the cutest face. I should prop you up against a mirror so you can see for yourself."

"Oh my god, what's gotten into you?" Emma exclaimed.

"Nothing, I just really love you and I want to show you."

And Regina did as she rolled them over and made love to Emma until they were both completely exhausted.

"So," Regina murmured. "Four is the magic number, hm?

"I'm so sore, I will kill you if you go in for number five," Emma whined. "I love you, and you clearly love me, but I'm spent."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her close, "That's all I ever wanted, my love."

They lay in bed for another hour as they kissed slowly, not in the mood for anything else, aside from wanting to feel close to each other.

* * *

"I have a really weird question," Emma said when they sat at the kitchen table as she shoved a mouthful of lasagna into her mouth.

"Okay?"

"What's it like? Being pregnant?" She looked at Regina curiously.

"That's not a weird question. I think it's different for everyone. When I was pregnant with Alexa it continuously amazed me how there was this tiny person growing inside of me. I kept a diary when I was pregnant with her, I will find it for you, I'm sure I wrote down every little kick that I felt. But it feels wonderful and special. I thought it would be weird, but it feels completely natural. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. Just curious. Every pregnant woman seems to glow and as if they were born to become pregnant or something. I just can't imagine what it's like."

Regina smiled and covered Emma's hand with her own, "Maybe one day, if you want, you will get to experience it for yourself?"

Emma looked up in surprise, "Really?"

Regina nodded, "I would love nothing more but for us to have a child together, but I will be honest and say that I'm not ready for it yet. It's too soon, but we have all the time in the world, if it's something you would want."

"A little brother or sister for Henry? I think I would like that very much. But not yet. I don't think either of us is ready for that any time soon, but it's good to know we have options."

"You do know you have to sleep with a man in order to get pregnant, right?" Regina grinned at Emma's horrified look. "I'm kidding. There are plenty of other ways to get pregnant, that do not involve sleeping with a man."

"Good, because the only person I'll ever be sleeping with is you and unless you have some qualities that I've not yet discovered, I'm pretty sure you can't get the job done."

Regina laughed, "No surprises here, my love."

"Snow called earlier, she gets to take Skyler home tomorrow and asked if we could get some groceries for them. She'd give us a list tonight."

"I have a feeling it's going to be hard to keep you from seeing your niece every day," Regina chuckled.

Emma scoffed, "She's your niece as well, how could you not want to spend every minute of every day with her? Before you know it she's walking around and moving out of the house and getting married!"

Regina snorted, "She's one day old Emma. You're getting ahead of yourself. Trust me, you will have all the time in the world to see her grow up."

"It goes by fast though, I mean look at Henry. Five months ago he barely spoke a word and now he's walking around asking me if the baby will play with him. I'm not ready for him to grow up. He needs to stay tiny and cute."

"He'll always be tiny and cute, even as he grows up." Regina said as she stood up and put their plates in the sink. "Let's go see how our little dwarf is doing."

Emma chuckled, "I thought you said it wasn't an appropriate nickname."

Regina shrugged, "I guess it's better than Sean!"

* * *

"Wow Snow, you look like you just gave birth to ten children," Emma drawled as she hugged her sister.

"Gee, thanks Emma," Mary Margaret said as she swatted Emma. "You know just the right thing to say!"

Emma grinned and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful. Where's the little nugget?"

"The nurse is teaching David how to give her a bath. Where's Henry?"

"He's with Kathryn," Regina said. "She called earlier and Henry was throwing a temper tantrum because he wanted to see the baby."

"Bring him over tomorrow?" Snow pleaded.

"Are you sure? He can be quite a handful and you could use all the rest you can get," Regina offered. "He can wait a few days."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I want to see him! I want a dozen pictures of him holding his niece."

Regina smiled, "Okay, we'll bring him by tomorrow." She smiled when she saw Mary Margaret's eyes flutter shut. "Get some sleep, mama. We'll be here when you wake up."

Mary Margaret nodded and frowned when she placed her hand on her stomach and murmured, "I keep forgetting she's no longer in there," before drifting off to sleep.

Regina sat down next to Emma on the couch and wrapped her arms around her, "When Henry was born Alexa kept poking my stomach. I think for a while she liked it better when he was still in there. It was hard for her to have to share us with him, but that only lasted for two weeks."

Emma chuckled, "I wonder how Henry will do with having to share everyone with Skyler now."

Regina sighed, "I predict many temper tantrums and lots of having to carry him around just like the baby."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. So don't spoil him too much, he's gonna be a handful and you have to toughen up a little. Don't make me look like the bad mommy!"

Emma grinned, "But it's so much more fun to be the cool and fun mommy!"

"That may be," Regina murmured as she nuzzled Emma, "but you're still gonna have to learn how to not be the fun mom all the time. That means no more extra bedtime stories and no more sugary treat when you think I'm not watching."

Emma blushed, "What about when you're really not watching, like if you're not at home?"

"Not even then."

"Aw man, that's no fun," Emma pouted. "Henry's gonna hate me!"

"Pretty sure he won't." Regina looked up when the door opened and David walked in with Skyler in his arms who was screaming loudly.

"This one does not like bath time," he huffed. "She's been crying non-stop, I did not know baby's could scream this loud."

Regina chuckled and looked up in surprise when Mary Margaret's tiredly mumbled, 'Give her to Regina, she'll calm down.' She nodded to David and held Skyler tightly to her when he put the baby in her arms. "David, can you and Emma give me a moment with Mary Margaret? It won't be long. Just want to have a little chat."

David nodded and took Emma by the hand as he dragged her out of the room, "Come on, you owe me a coffee."

Regina moved over to Mary Margaret and said on the edge of the bed as she gently rocked Skyler in her arms, "Just us mama's now, what's wrong?" She smiled when a tear rolled down Mary Margaret's cheek and wiped it away with her thumb.

"What if I can't do this?"

Regina smiled, "You can and you already are."

"I wish my mother was here, to help me. That's what mothers do right when their children have children? Give advice and babysit?"

"I don't know. My own mother was never like that. But I imagine your mother would have. I'm sorry that she can't be here, but I'm here for you every step of the way. You've carried Skyler with you for 9 months, and now you're going to carry her all the way through life and you will be so brilliant at it Mary Margaret. You are a good mother." She winked at Mary Margaret before putting Skyler in her arms, who calmed down immediately when Mary Margaret started nursing her.

"In a few days you will be able to identify all her different cries. You'll know when she's hungry or when she wants to be held."

"What if I go to sleep and I don't hear her when she wakes up?" Mary Margaret sobbed out.

"You will. I promise. It comes naturally, your body adjusts to motherhood. You will wake up when she cries and you will wake up when David snores a little too loudly. You're in for some tiresome months sweetheart, but I promise you that it will be the best time of your life. You are an amazing mother."

Mary Margaret smiled at her thankfully, "I'm so glad you're here. I miss not having my mom around but having you here helps. You've gone through all this already, it makes me feel a little less scared."

Regina grinned, "I'm always here for you Mary Margaret. We will all be here to help you, but even if we wouldn't be, you'd still be able to do this. It's a mom's job and you'll be perfect at it."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said as she pulled Regina closer and gave her a semi-hug.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna take Emma home and send David back in here. Spend some time together and we will see you tomorrow." Regina stood up and placed a kiss on Mary Margaret's cheek before moving out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Emma said with a panicked voice.

"Everything is fine, my love. I thought you were gonna get coffee?"

David laughed, "Emma refused to move any further. She thought something was wrong with either you or Mary Margaret."

Regina lightly shook her head and wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder, "Everything is fine. Just a little chat from one mom to another. We're gonna go home though and we will come buy the house tomorrow."

"Wait, I wanna say bye," Emma said as she took a step forward and frowned when Regina pulled her back.

"Mary Margaret needs some time alone with Skyler and David. You'll see them tomorrow. Say goodbye."

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, as if I'm a child." She kissed David on the cheek, "Goodbye!"

David laughed and waved them off before making his way over to his wife and daughter

"Come on, my love. Time to go home and get some sleep," Regina murmured against Emma's ear. "Everything is fine. Mary Margaret is okay. You're okay. I'm okay."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Every thing's okay and everyone's happy."

"That's right. Every thing's okay and everyone's happy. You make _me_ happy." She gave a light tap on Emma's butt, "Take me home please."

"Yes ma'am," Emma saluted as she held open the passenger door for Regina. She smiled as she walked over to the driver's seat and sighed happily. "Home it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is it. We're officially at the end of the story. Thank you so much for sticking with me through it all. You guys have been amazing and I appreciate all your reviews, follows and favorites. I am truly honored and overwhelmed by the love you've given this story. Big hugs all around! I hope to see you again while writing Shadow Haven and I might have another story in the works as well. :) X**

* * *

"Honestly Regina! Why am I carrying all the bags?" Emma groaned as she tried to keep her balance while walking towards the car.

"Because you're still young," Regina grinned. "Besides, I like seeing you struggle."

Emma huffed when she noticed the smirk on Regina's face and stubbornly took quick steps.

"Careful, Miss Swan," Regina drawled. "I remember what happened the last time you started running."

"Miss Swan," Emma mocked as she pulled a face. She growled when Henry repeated her words.

Regina doubled over with laughter, "Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right!" Emma tapped her shoe on the pavement as she waited for Regina to unlock the car. Once she had put the bags in the trunk she picked up Henry and poked him in his stomach. "Your mommy says I have to toughen up. So, consider this me being tough. You will not call me Miss Swan. Okay, kid?"

Henry grinned and shook his head, "Miss Swan." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to give her a stern look and when Regina started snorting, he laughed loudly with her.

Emma's lips curled up as she tried with all her might not to laugh along with them. They had been doing groceries for Mary Margaret and David, she was still amazed how long it took to simply walk through a store with a three year old on your heels. Henry didn't want to sit in the shopping cart, but insisted on helping put the groceries in the cart instead. Emmy had growled when he had chucked a carton of eggs in the cart, thankfully they landed on something soft and none of the eggs had cracked.

She tickled Henry as she put him in his car seat, "Are you ready to go meet the baby?"

"Yeah," he whispered excitingly. "I play with baby!"

Emma shook her head, "I told you, kid. You can't play with the baby yet. All she does is sleep and poop and then sleep some more, only to poop again!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "A baby is not a sleeping and pooping machine, Emma."

"Oh really?" Emma said as she got behind the wheel and drove off. "Do share, oh mighty mama. What does a baby do aside from those things?"

"They cry," Regina smirked.

Emma laughed, "Oh well forgive me for forgetting that small detail."

Half an hour later they had unloaded the car and put away all the groceries. Emma was chasing after Henry for a diaper change when David walked in carrying a maxi-cosi.

"Baby!" Henry screamed and Emma winced as she picked him up and shushed him.

"Baby is sleeping, Henry, you have to be quiet."

He nodded and David laughed.

"I see someone is excited to meet the baby."

"He is," Emma smiled. "But before we do that, he needs a diaper change."

"Hey," Mary Margaret said as she shrugged out of her coat and lowered herself on the couch. "I would hug everyone, but I'm too tired."

Regina chuckled, "Welcome to motherhood. Just sit back and relax, we'll take care of you." She squeezed Mary Margaret's hand, "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please," Mary Margaret sighed contently. She took Skyler from David when she had woken up and started crying. "Welcome home, baby girl. I'll give you the grand tour later." She gently rocked Skyler in her arms until she drifted off to sleep again.

Mary Margaret grinned when Henry walked up to her, "Hey, little guy. How are you doing?"

He stood shyly in front of her and crawled on top of the couch, "Hi. Baby?"

Mary Margaret wrapped an arm around Henry and pulled him closer, "Can you say hi to Skyler? She's your cousin."

"Hi," he whispered softly before looking back at Mary Margaret and her stomach and frowned. "Baby go in tummy?"

Mary Margaret chuckled, "No, she's not going back in there!"

"Oh," Henry pouted as he turned his attention to Skyler and watched her intently, clearly waiting for the little girl to make some grand gesture and when it didn't come he crawled off of the couch and walked over to David. "David play with me?"

"Not right now, buddy. Do you wanna help me put away some stuff though?" Henry nodded and followed David into the bedroom.

Emma let herself fall on Regina's lap and leaned backwards.

"What are you doing," Regina grunted as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"I heard that it's quite normal to get jealous of the attention that a baby gets. So, I'm obviously very jealous. You're gonna have to carry me from now on and feed me."

Regina snorted, "Would you like me to change your diaper as well?"

"Would you?"

"Sure, I'll buy you a pacifier and we'll put your hair in pigtails and you can call me 'mama'."

Mary Margaret laughed, "I'd be careful if I were you Regina, she might love that."

"I would not," Emma huffed. "Though I wouldn't mind the carrying around part. Why do parents ever stop doing that?"

"It's not the parents who stop carrying their children, it's the children that no longer want to be carried by their parents," Regina said matter-a-factly. "One day Henry's going to say 'no' when you want to pick him up and it will be the dawn of a new era!"

Emma grunted, "I am not ready for that yet." She looked over at Mary Margaret, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but doing okay. Still can't believe she's actually here."

Emma smiled when she noticed Mary Margaret's loving eyes that seemed fixated on her daughter. Something had changed about her the moment that had put Skyler in her arms. Her sister was now someone's mother and it showed. It baffled Emma, but she felt immensely proud of her sister. "You're a great mother," she said quietly as her eyes glossed over. "Skyler is a lucky girl."

"She is, she has you two as her aunties and a mom and dad who love her very much and a cousin who cannot wait for her to grow up so he can play with her," Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Sounds perfect to me," Emma said as she smiled brightly and covered Regina's hands with her own. "I think I'm done with the support group," she murmured soft enough so only Regina could hear her.

"Oh?"

"I'm happy and I feel good. I don't need it anymore. It has taught me a lot and it's been really helpful, but I'm ready to do it on my own now. I'm ready to move on."

Regina smiled, "Okay."

"Yeah? Do you still want to go?"

Regina shook her head and nuzzled Emma's neck, "I already have all I need. My son is healthy and happy. I have a new family whom I love dearly. I don't need anything else."

Emma huffed, "I think I'm offended."

"Oh, I forgot. I have this new person in my life as well. She's kinda cute and I sorta love her, a lot. She moved in with me a while back and I couldn't be happier."

"She sounds amazing," Emma drawled.

"She is. You are, Emma. You're my perfect unexpected thing and I love you dearly."

"I love you too," Emma smiled and turned her head to give Regina a soft kiss.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

"Mom, David's here," Henry yelled as he came running into the living room.

Regina arched an eyebrow as she pulled her son closer, "Do you have everything?"

Henry rolled his eyes and Emma smiled, he was a spiting image of Regina with his eye rolls. "Yes, clean clothes, my toothbrush and socks."

"What about underwear?"

"Mom!" Henry whined as he shrugged out of her embrace, "I'm 8 years old. I'm a big boy now."

Emma snorted, "Sure, kid. Whatever you say. Give me a hug."

Henry hugged Emma and gave her a sloppy kiss before Regina pulled him to her once again, "Now, Henry. David's in charge. You are to listen to him. Do not give him any back talk. If he says it's bedtime you will do as you're told. Understood?"

"Yes mom," Henry nodded.

"Good boy. Give me a kiss," Regina said as she hugged him tight and kissed him before walking with him to the door. She waved to David, who was waiting in the car and sighed when Henry moved to get in on the passenger seat. With just a look from David he moved to the backseat and buckled up and waved to Regina as they drove off.

"I can't believe they're going to Disneyland and we weren't allowed to come," Emma sighed when Regina sat down next to her.

"Pff, I believe you were the one that was opposed to strolling through a park filled with screaming children dear."

"Well, it was a disaster last year. My ears are still ringing."

"So dramatic," Regina grinned before pulling Emma close to her. "Whatever are we going to do with our free time," she murmured against Emma's ear.

"I can think of a thing or two."

"Do share."

"Well, first of all, someone needs to vacuum. There's a load of laundry that needs to be done as well. Oh, and on top of that, someone has to put away the dishes from the dishwasher."

Regina laughed, "When did you turn into such a housewife?"

"Right about that time when you left for two weeks and let me fend for myself," Emma moaned when Regina's mouth nipped at her earlobe.

"That was three years ago and you're the one that told me to go."

"Moment of weakness," Emma murmured as Regina's hand disappeared under her shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making love to my wife."

"I'm not your wife."

"Not yet anyway."

"Are you proposing?"

"No," Regina said as she cupped Emma's breast and squeezed until the rigid peak hardened under her touch.

"Well, that's disappointing."

"You already proposed to me and I believe I already said yes."

Emma grinned, "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Emma's proposal hadn't been some kind of grand gesture. They were at the park and when she looked at Regina she had just popped the question - Emma style. There were no tears, no epic love confession, just Emma looking at Regina and asking her to marry her. A question that Regina had happily said yes to. They hadn't made any plans yet, both utterly comfortable with just the knowledge that one day they would get married.

"You did," Regina murmured before moving to straddle Emma. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game," Emma said with squinted eyes.

"A game where I tell you what to do and you do it without complaining."

Emma chuckled, "That's not much of a game. That's like our every day life."

Regina swatted Emma's hand away when it moved beneath her shirt, "Then let's change the rules a bit. I will still tell you what to do, you still won't be doing any complaining, instead you'll be doing a lot of begging."

Emma moaned when Regina captured her mouth with her own and granted her access when her tongue demanded it. Their kiss was rough and when Regina's hips grind against her own, she nearly came undone. "I swear to god, I've never been more horny in my life," she murmured in between kisses.

"Being pregnant will do that to you," Regina smiled.

"It's been six weeks."

"Doesn't matter, your body is going through changes. You're glowing. I'm surprised Mary Margaret hasn't caught on to it yet, I thought for sure she'd see it right away."

"I don't think I can keep it from her much longer, every time she gives me a glare I want to blurt it out," Emma grinned.

"It's going to be so awkward, with the both of you pregnant at the same time for a few months. How did you manage to do that?"

Emma shrugged, "It's not like I knew they were planning on having another baby!"

"We should tell them when they get back from Disneyland," Regina said as she stood up from the couch and took Emma by the hand. "Come on, I can hardly devour you on the couch in your current state."

Emma huffed, "I'm pregnant, not immobile."

"I know, but the bed is more comfortable anyway and I plan on keeping you off your feet for quite some time."

Emma smiled as she followed Regina up to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, beckoning Regina closer with a finger. She looked down at her stomach where the slightest of bumps was visible, although perhaps she was just bloated, "Am I getting fat?"

"Oh god," Regina groaned. "You are not. You're not allowed to ask me that for at least another three months."

"What happens after three months?"

"You get chubby," Regina grinned as she crawled on top of Emma and kissed her neck. "It's okay though, you will still be beautiful and I will tell you that every day for as long as you need to hear it."

"I'm already dreading having to give birth."

Regina laughed, "You will do it like a true trooper, I'm sure. You can even squeeze my hand."

Emma shook her head, "I want to squeeze Snow's, payback for when she squeezed mine when she gave birth to Skyler, I swear to god it still hurts."

"Fine, you can squeeze hers. I'll bring a camera and tape you instead."

"You will not," Emma gasped. "No camera's allowed! You can sit behind me and help me through it."

Regina nodded, "Whatever you need, my love. But right now, you are nowhere near ready to give birth, but I do remember you telling me you were horny. Would you like to take care of that?"

Emma nodded, "Work your magic, babe."

"How seductive," Regina murmured as she pulled Emma up and took off her shirt and bra. "You know, these are going to get bigger." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I shall smother you with them if you don't touch me right now," Emma growled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kathryn's coming for dinner tomorrow night."

"Is she bringing her boy toy?"

"Mhm, though I'd hardly call him her boy toy. They've been together for two years."

"I don't like him."

"You do like him, he makes her happy."

"Fine. Now," Emma growled as she wrapped her legs around Regina's, "time to make me happy."

"How about we make each other happy," Regina murmured before sucking Emma's nipple into her mouth while simultaneously taking off Emma's pants and then her own. Her hand slipped inside Emma's panties and she moaned at the wetness she found there.

Emma pulled Regina close to her and kissed her tenderly before letting her own hand explore the wetness between Regina's legs. Not another word was said as there hands moved together and when Emma climaxed, Regina followed suit.

"You're amazing," Emma murmured as her fingers moved to Regina's entrance. "I want more of that." She slipped two fingers inside and grinned when Regina bit her lip in response. "I honestly cannot get enough of you," she whispered as she curled up her fingers slightly as Regina trembled against her. "I think I'm gonna make love to you all day."

"No objections here, my love," Regina breathed out as she moved against Emma's fingers. She burrowed her head in Emma's neck when her thumb pressed against her clit slowly bringing her to another orgasm.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later when Regina stilled Emma's wandering hands, "I'm getting old."

Emma chuckled, "I'll give you a few minutes to catch up granny."

Regina growled as she cuddled up against Emma, "Don't call me that. Now I feel really old."

"You're beautiful. Young. Vibrant. Perfect, brilliant and absolutely stunning."

"Hmm, feeling better now," Regina smiled as she pressed a kiss against the skin closest to her. "Have you thought about baby names?"

"Gertrude for a girl and Hendrick for a boy," Emma said as she tried to contain her laughter.

Regina snorted, "Poor child."

"I like Aubrey."

"That's a cute name. I like Camden for a boy."

"Did we just settle on the names?"

Regina shook her head, "Doubtful. We'll probably go back and forth. You'll think of some person you don't like who's named Aubrey and then you're not gonna want to name your baby after her."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone named Aubrey," Emma said as she thought about it. "Shit."

Regina laughed, "See. Told you."

"That's just not fair! I will find a way to make 'Camden' less appealing to you."

"I think, if our baby is a girl, I would like to name her after Kathryn."

Emma smiled, "She would love that."

"She's just done so much for me. I can't think of a greater way to say thank you."

"Aubrey Kathryn Mills," Emma mused.

"Oh heavens no," Regina laughed. "We have to think of something else."

"We have all the time in the world," Emma said as she drew lazy circles on Regina's back. She still got overwhelmed at times when she thought about how happy she was. Soon she would be able to call the most gorgeous woman on the planet her wife and she couldn't feel more proud.

"Regina?"

"Mhm."

"I want a quarter pounder with ice cream on the side, please."


End file.
